Barging In
by shunsuke.sensei
Summary: REVISED! Read 'Barging In: Remixed' for the revised edition. Shunsuke Takahashi, another transfer stumbles upon the 3rd Music Room weeks after Haruhi does. What mayhem and adventure will our new hero/fanboy cause for the club since he is the new patissier for them too? YAOI! SLASH! No, the story isn't over.
1. Intro Chapter

Barging In

By:

NOTE: YOU CAN SKIP THIS! JUST GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

This is my second fic! I am so excited too. This is a 'Ouran High School Host Club' fic and it pretty much follows the whole series but we will start before episode 8. Therefore, the first chapter will be considered as chapter 7.5 * Cue Renge laugh*

Pairings: HikaruxKaoru, TamakixKyouya, TakashixMitsukuni

Kyouya will still act the same about Haruhi but also because of father-like motives, nothing else, so if you don't like it…too bad. Ha.

This is for my own fun project, you could say and I will not BETA this.

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club is not mine!! Only some of the chapters and even then, only Kai and Shunsuke and Kazuya are mine.

Notes: -Kai will **NOT **be a recurring character.

-Descriptions will now be removed. It will be distributed on different chapters starting from chapter 10 (Inverse Matrix...of the Summer!) I think people just looks at the summary and then don't read the fic.

-Shunsuke Takashi is the pastry chef of the host club later on.

That's it! I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Barging In Chap 1

Barging In

Chapter 1:

Who are you?! (Re-edited)

A/N: I added and changed some things around if you're curious. Edited September 4, 2009.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Comeback Shunsuke-kun!" one of the random girls chasing me said. I just kept running faster. Man these girls are like the hounds of hell, they won't leave me alone! And they're fast too. Crap, my glasses are about to fall off

I ran off to a tall archway and hid to the side, large enough to hide me and get me away from them.

I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Shunsuke. Takahashi Shunsuke and I'm new at Ouran academy. I got transferred from Okinawa and now I study here. We own the Takahashi Inc. and our company handles everything fashion, bakery and coffee related businesses so we are really big. I'm also the vice president. Just recently at least. Luckily, the vice president handles all baking-related businesses so I've got no problem.

Hmm, I think they're gone. You'd think that wearing these clothes, which are really comfy--by the way, where did I buy these again?--would at least repel them, but no~~. Ah well, might as well tour this place. Ooh, where's that music coming from? Sounds recorded, but I am sure that is an orchestra.

"Third Music Room?" I wondered out loud. "Let's see what's inside," I opened the door.

I opened the door and a bright light blinded me a bit as rose petals swirled out.

There was a group of people: a tall brown haired man, a little blond 'boy', a blond man, two redheads that were too close to each other, a black haired guy with glasses and a girl behind the tall blond in the center. They were dressed in 'angel' clothes. The black hair with glasses looked like an angel but with black clothes and black wings, the little boy was wearing a bunny suit with a halo, the tall guy behind him was wearing normal clothes with 2 pairs of wings, the twins were like cupid but instead of diapers, they had white pants, the blondie in the middle had black and white wings and the girl in the middle was wearing normal angel clothes.

"Uh…hi" I said.

"Irasshai," they all said while smiling. After I recovered, I blurted, "How come there's only one girl?" They all looked at me as if I was death. Except for the girl, she just had a sweatdrop on the side of her head.

"Well, anyway, I need a place to hide. The girls are driving me mad; they keep following me all over this humongous school! Please, hide me!" I said desperately.

The person in the middle sighed as the twins took me by the arm and dragged me where he was. "Alright, commoner. Jeez, he looks kinda like Haruhi…" _Commoner? Who does he think he is? And who's Haruhi. Ha, that girl just bopped him on the head!_

"We will hide you here. But you must do things around here while we prepare. What is your name?" he asked smugly.

I tilted my chin up. "Shunsuke Takahashi, vice president of the Takahashi Inc." I replied arrogantly. The guy deserved it anyway, being a meanie and all…

Everyone stared at me except for that girl, who was just looking at me blankly. The little boy spoke first. "Aren't you the owner of the 'Everything Cake' AND the prodigy baker?" He asked cutely. I couldn't help but smile at him and I nodded. He held out his hand.

"My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka. You can call me Hunny." He smile again.

"That's who I am Hunny-chan! Oh you are so cute!!" I pulled him up and twirled him around the room while he giggled. I finally put him back as this weird but familiar laugh echoes throughout the room.

I heard a big motor start to power up and a platform was rising.

_Isnt that…?_

The mysterious platform stopped and I got jumped on by another girl. "Shunsuke-kun! It's been too long!" It was Renge-chan! I hugged her back and we spun around in the room, much to everyone's shock since I did that for the second time and…because it was Renge-chan.

"How are you, my dear?" she asked.

"Fine, but I did need to get away from morbid fangirls. And they didn't introduce themselves yet, how rude of them except for Hunny-chan. I presume this was the club that you were managing from that letter you said?" I asked. The whole group froze as a big kanji was pointing at them saying, "FAIL!"

Renge nodded. The group recovered and introduced themselves.

"Suoh Tamaki. I'm sorry for my…rudeness," the tall blondie, said taking my hands into his. I just raised my eyebrows at him. His lips wobbled and went to a corner, mumbling 'my charms didn't work on him' over and over.

Next came those twins that I saw earlier. I could already tell them apart, I just need the names. I always did have the knack for that…

"Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru," they said at the same time before flashing a peace sign at me. I just stared at them and told them to lean closer. "Now who is who?" I asked. They winked and whispered their rightful names. I nodded. At least now I know who is who.

"Ootori Kyouya, at your service," the bespectacled man said. He was carrying a notebook and pen with him, despite the costume. I bowed lightly at him.

"Morinozuka Takashi, but you may call me Mori…kun," the tall, stoic man said. I just grinned at him and nodded.

"Fujioka Haruhi," the short-haired girl said. I pulled her to me and walked around her.

"Yes, definitely a girl…but why are you here, Haru-chan?" I asked, peering at the other hosts. "Isn't the job here to entertain…girls?"

"W-Well, yes but I owe them money, so I have to pay them back," she said scratching her head. I nodded in understanding. "Okay then, nice to meet you everyone," I said, reverting back to my happy, energetic self. You have no idea how hard that was to be all interrogating. That is nii-chan's job…in America somewhere.

"You'll hide me right?" They all nodded. Renge-chan sat back in her seat and waved goodbye, lowering the platform down again. Did she really have to do that all the time?

"So…she does that here too, huh?" they all nodded. "It's settled, then. I will hide here for today and in return, I will make my best pastries. But I will need a test taster..." I said looking around the room before stopping at an excited jumping bunny angel.

"Hunny-chan, how 'bout you help me?" he nodded and ran off to the kitchen. Wait, a kitchen? Since when did a music room have a kitchen? I shook my head and made my way to the kitchen.

"We'll be ready in about an hour. In the meantime, why don't you get some of the ones you have now?" I called out loud. Haruhi went to get the cakes from the refrigerator. I pulled on one of the white aprons with pandas all over it and I gave the rabbit one to Hunny-chan.

"Now, Hunny-chan what would you like?" I asked, smiling. He pondered for a moment. "Ano, I want Strawberry Shortcake with Bunnies!"

I smiled, although I did wonder how the heck this kid was a martial arts champion at eighteen years old also loves bunnies and cake. Ah, well. I'm going to be having fun baking with him.

We started on the cake and asked him to taste for me. "Sugoi, I love your cakes, Shun-chan! These are even better than the ones at 'Everything Cake!"

"That's because they were only following my recipes, but it wasn't me who was making them, so it's different. Now, let's start on that cheesecake, then the cream puffs with sliced strawberry…" Hunny-chan's eyes just glittered more.

Soon, we were done and we had all the pastries in small plates. Why do you even need small plates? Personally, I would just eat a whole cake…oh, well.

I heard gasps of delight and amazement and of course, the familiar sigh of fan girls. I got curious and peeked in. They were sighing at eating the food! And the twins, they were almost kissing.

It was so close! I think I have a nosebleed now. I looked down and saw my apron with drops of blood. _Greaaatt…_

Then, I saw a handkerchief being handed to me. I took it and patted my nose with it and tilted my head up.

"Thank you!" I warbled. It is kinda hard to talk when you are pinching your nose…

A giggle. It was a girl. Huh, I should have noticed with this frilly handkerchief. "No problem. I haven't seen you here before. Are you new here?" she asked.

I nodded quickly. I think the blood stopped. I put my hand in front of me as if to say wait and washed down my face. By the way, where did my little helper go?

I heard squeals and what I think they said was Hunny-chan…okay, so he's in there probably wearing his apron as well. Anyway, back to the person talking to me.

"Umm, thank you again for the handkerchief, miss. I'm Shunsuke Takahashi, at your service." I said before grinning cutely. I snickered in my head. _They are so easy, the ones in my school are harder than this…_Oh look, and she's giggling again.

"So, did you need something from the kitchen?" I said, jumping around the kitchen.

"Well, we did run out of cake and I wanted some more chocolate cake then I smelled something good here…," she said, while fluttering her eyelashes quickly. I just nodded.

"Say no more! I'll make the cake right away," I said. I didn't see any harm since she didn't try to run me over when she saw me.

I put the bloddied apron on the floor and got another one with pandas in it. Seriously, where are these aprons coming from? Not that I didn't like them…

"KAWAII!!" she squealed before running in circles in the kitchen. I looked at her questioningly.

(The scene is he is wearing panda ears with the apron and looking cute although Shunsuke was clueless to it)

"Umm, okay. I'll make the cake now~," I sang. I got the ingredients out and started making the batter. After I put the cake pan in the oven, I started to make the icing. Ooh, that smells really nice. I haven't had chocolate in a while either.

The girl who was waiting for the cake became dizzy and lay on the floor dramatically with hearts in her eyes. I wondered what was wrong with her. I'll wake her up when the cake is done.

3rd Person POV

Soon, Shunsuke's cake finished baking and its aroma wafted over the whole room. Somebody must have left the door open. They all stopped and went over to see what was so good. Of course, only Hunny-senpai knew. Shunsuke was moving around the kitchen in perfect harmony while cleaning up then frosting the cake. After he was done, a grin was back on his face and woke up the twitching girl on the floor.

The chocolate cake looked delicious with its pure white icing decorating the sides and little pandas and rabbits and other animals dancing around a heart in the middle. Everyone squealed.

"Oh, it's looks so beautiful. I don't think we'd be able to eat it!" the girl on the floor said.

"You don't like it?" Shunsuke said, with big teary eyes. They all stared at me wide-eyed and shook their heads. "No, we want some!"

Shusnuke stood up and got a knife, perfectly cutting the cake up making sure that there was an animal in each piece of cake.

The girls and the guys looked impressed. "Here ya go! Enjoy and come back again!" Shunsuke said as he wiped his hands on a dishcloth and proceeded to clean up. The girls sighed all the more.

Tamaki recovered first. "After your continuous pleading, Shunsuke we have decided to let you become a host!" the twins were grumbling there was no 'we' and Shunsuke's eyes were twitching.

_I wasn't begging..._ Shunsuke thought. The girls squealed in joy.

__________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Ano…that's it. Next chapter will be after the clubbing and other things. thr next, next chapter will be episode 8.

Ja Matashita,

Shunsuke-kun (Ha, I based it on my name since I couldn't think of anything. Get it now…?)


	3. Barging In Chap 2

Barging In

Chapter 2:

Welcome to the club! Please?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shunsuke POV

After the host club was finished, I sighed. Those girls were fawning over me like I was chocolate. Okay, so maybe it's because I was covered in chocolate but still! At least they're gone now!

I don't think I've made so much cake and sweets in one day! Kyouya-kun tells me that the club lasted longer since the girls were waiting for the cakes for so long but fortunately, the time go cut in half with the 6 ovens they have in there…

Ah, I think I'm done drying these equipments. I'll just leave them here for tomorrow. I have a feeling I will have too… I walked out of the kitchen and I saw the hottest but most shocking thing I would see: Kaoru and Hikaru were kissing. My eyes bulged out of their sockets! It was so hot! My camera is in my pockets somewhere…ah! Here it is!

*FLASH* They stopped. I sweatdropped and stared at them trying to look innocent. Unfortunately, they looked at me with a evil grin and went closer to me. They leaned their elbows on one side of my shoulders and looked at me closely.

"So, you're one of those rare fanboys huh?" Kaoru said. I gulped and nodded. "I see. Well, you should see Mori-sempai and Hunny-senpai. They look so cute!" Hikaru winked.

"Wait, you guys aren't mad?" I asked, shocked.

"Oh, of course not. But make sure your club thinks that we do this for entertainment purposes only. Don't tell them that we're actually going out. Or any of the others too. Kyouya-sempai and Tamaki-tono is a couple too by the way. It just might not seem like it…" Kaoru said.

"Wait, does Haruhi know?" I asked.

"Well, we'll tell you if…you play a little game with us." The twins said simultaneously.

"If I win, will you tell me if she knows and you'll kiss again?" They pondered the request for a moment. "Alright. So, let's play... 'Which one is Hikaru' game!"

I smirked. This was going to be easy. "Why don't you guys try to move around so I can get confused? I don't want to be cheating." I said innocently.

They started switching themselves. They stopped and smiled at me. "Which one is Hikaru?" they said at the same time.

I pointed to the left twin. "Kaoru," I pointed to the right twin. "Hikaru."

I grinned at them before pulling out my camera. "I win!" They were still gaping at me in shock before smiling and starting to make out.

In my head, I was dancing in a field of manga and pictures. I was taking pictures of them as they kissed. When they pulled away, I was blushing and I think I felt blood on my nose. They pulled out a handkerchief, went behind me and tilted my head up. I think they were a bit too close for comfort.

I bowed. "Thank you Kaoru, Hikaru." Before smiling at them. They grinned and Hikaru snagged my camera from me. They both pecked me on the cheek as they took a picture.

"See ya, Shunsuke!" They both said, leaving me in the room. I looked at the photo and it was great! Ha, the girls at the guild will be so jealous. _Hehehehehe, _I cackled in my head. Well, time to go to the shop.

As I was leaving, I noticed that there was still someone here. Did they hear what we were talking about? I peeked in the room at the end and saw Haruhi. And she was just taking a nap, so I guess she didn't overhear anything. I shook her awake since the school might close soon.

"Haruhi-chan?" I asked, nudging her awake. She stirred and sat up. "Oh sorry, Shunsuke-sempai. I must've fallen asleep."

"Ah, it's okay. And don't call me sempai it makes me feel old. Call me Shunsuke-kun instead." I grinned, offering my hand. She shook it. "Want to come with me to my shop if you're not busy? I was going to check out what else has been happening there." I explained.

"Ah, sure!" she said. We walked out of the school and onto the sidewalk.

"Ano, umm…doesn't the peopleher at Ouran usuall have limos to pick them up?" Haruhi asked, blushing.

I laughed. "No, I told dad that I would like to walk instead of riding a limo after school. Even then, I only ride a normal car to school. Besides, I'm not into that 'aristocrat' style of life. Didn't you see the shocked faces on the guys when I said I was a Takahashi and I was wearing 'commoner' clothes?" I added with quotation marks.

"Oh, you're right. They were staring at you." She giggled. The rest of the walk was quiet until we reached the shop. It was just a simple little store on the street with a blue sign and then pandas all over it. It was my design that I made when I was eleven and I guess it stuck.

"Oh, that store! I love the cakes there. My dad and I buy stuff there on special occasions and they are really good."

"Of course, I made those recipes, you know." I smiled. "Took me 3 years to perfect a cake. Come on, let's go in."

We crossed the road and entered 'Everything Cake.'

"Welcome, Takahashi-san." The waitress said to me at the front. "Maya, what did I tell you about calling me that? It makes me sound like dad."

"Sorry, Shunsuke-kun. Welcome. Chef Satoshi is in the back." Maya said. I nodded my thanks. "Oh, and also there was this two people here that were looking for you. I think that they are still here, over there on the booth."

I nodded again. We walked to the booth and saw Mori-kun and Hunny-chan. "Hunny!" I said, hugging the boy and spinning him around the room. "Shun-chan~! Haru-chan~!" Hunny-chan said.

"Hey there, Mori-kun." I said. He nodded his head. "So, what are you both doing here?" I asked.

"Ah, we were just finishing our cake! I'll come back again later~." Hunny-chan said. "I see. Well, take some home with you too." I whistled and three employees had three stacks of cake with them. "Here you go, Hunny-chan. Take these home, they're your favourite~!"

"Ano, Shun-chan…we couldn't. We already ate too much and we still haven't paid for the other cake yet."

"Forget about it! Anything for my now favourite customers. In fact…" I pulled out a card out of my pocket and gave it to Hunny. "Just show this to Maya over there and she'll let you have as many cake as you want, anytime."

I noticed Hunny-chan staring hungrily at the cakes. "Oh take them, Mori-kun." I said. "Besides, those doesn't have too much sugar in them. I made a recipe that makes cake sweet but it wont give cavities." I winked. Mori-kun nodded and took the three stacks of cake.

"Thank you, Shun-chan!" Hunny said, jumping on my back and hugging me. Boy, there's a lot of people hugging me today.

"No problem, Hunny-chan! Come back soon!" I waved at them as they left.

"Oh man, unlimited cake? Hunny-chan will make you go bankrupt!" Haruhi laughed.

"Nah, he can't do that. I know his cake limits. He's not as bottomless as you think. Remember, I'm a pastry expert. Now let's go see Chef Satoshi. By the way, which cake is the one you buy here?" I asked.

"We like buying the Neapolitan cake with the panda on the top. It's dad's favourite." Haruhi explained.

"Ah, okay!" I grinned. We got to the kitchen and found Chef finishing a mango turnover.

"Ah chef! That smells great!" I said to Chef. Chef Satoshi was my personal cook helper when I was younger and taught me the tricks of the trade. I left him in charge of my shop in here while I studied in Okinawa.

"Shunsuke! My how you've grown! And who's this?" Satoshi asked me.

"This is Haruhi. She said that her and her father's favourite was your Neapolitan cake. I believe you have some?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows.

"Shunsuke-kun! Ah, no no it's fine!"

"Oh don't be silly, Haruhi! Chef loves people who buy his cakes. His Neapolitan one is also his favourite, you know. Don't be shy. Besides, I wanted to go over to your house anyway. There is nothing else to do at home…" I pouted. I get bored in the house easily, especially when they force on me the paperwork.

"Ah, well sure. It's the least I can do." She said laughing nervously.

* * *

After the fun at the shop, we went to Haruhi's house. I think their house was cute! It was so small and homey.

"Dad, we're home!" Haruhi yelled. "And I have a friend over, so be nice!"

"Oh, darling you're home!" A falsetto voice shouted. The woman, or rather man, was…oh, an okama.

"Konnichiwa, Fujioka-san," I said before bowing.

"Oh such a nice boy! Too bad my senses tell me you play for the other team." I felt my face heat up some more and I proceeded to bow my head lower, not saying anything.

"Dad!" Haruhi yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you like some tea?" he asked.

"Yes, please," I replied. "And this is for you, Fujioka-san." I handed him the two boxes of cake that we took from Satoshi's stash.

"Ooh, the box looks familiar. Ooh, its Neapolitan cake!" Fukioka-san proceeded to twirl around in the room, talking about how good cakes are.

"Come on, he'll be like that for a while." Haruhi said.

* * *

"Bye Haruhi! Bye Fujioka-san! Thank you for having me!" I yelled, smiling. It was really fun that their house. I haven't sat in a kotatsu in a long time…hm, that's an idea. I should remodel the shop. Better call Renge-chan. Anyway, we had lots of good food, too. Not the usual western food that we have at home. Haruhi makes great Soba and her dad makes the best tempura, too.

I called my dad to have me picked up. "Hey, dad. Can you pick me up from my friend's house? The address, yeah it's…Alright, dad thanks. See you at home."

Minutes later, the car came and picked me up. I can't wait to go to the host club tomorrow. Aw, but what if they don't want me there tomorrow? Oh well, Renge-chan barged in there too.

After snack, which consisted of cheesecake and tea, I got ready for bed along with Pan-kun.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Seven figures creeped into Shunsuke's room carrying small bags on their backs. "Aww, he is so adorable while sleeping. And with a panda bear too!" the twins said.

Tamaki looked at Shunsuke and turned puppy-eyed. "He is adorable! Let's just wait for him to wake up." After a couple of seconds, Tamaki lost patience and violently shook Shunsuke awake. He was flailed on the other side of the room and everyone froze.

Shunsuke was glaring at them with his evil eyes. And they all looked like they got caught in a blizzard. Even the panda seemed to be glaring. There were also fire going behind him as he snarled.

"Ah! He's one of them!" Tamaki yelled, pointing at Kyouya, who was writing on his notebook and Hunny-sempai, who was on Mori-sempai's back, eyes blinking in confusion.

"Calm down, tono." The twins said. Hunny-sempai bounced off Mori-sempai and trudged over to Shunsuke's bed who was still glaring at Tamaki.

"Ohayo, Shun-chan~!" Hunny-sempai said. Shunsuke slowly turned his head to Hunny-sempai and hissed (with snake tongue and evil eyes and all) before starting to stand up, clad in only silk black boxers and a white shirt.

"Aah! He's worse than them!" Tamaki yelled. Haruhi sighed.

_Well, then. My turn, _she thought. She went closer to Shunsuke, who was hissing louder and glared at her.

"No, my daughter! Get away from the evil monster! Daddy will save you!" Tamaki said. She stared at him with a sweat drop on her side of her head. Unfazed, she sprayed water on Shunsuke.

He shrieked and stopped glaring. After a moment, he was looking his normal self again.

"Good morning, everyone! What are you all doing here? Tamaki-sempai, why are you on the floor?" Shunsuke asked, tilting his head. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Uh, nothing. First, we would like to ask you again if you would like to join the club," Tamaki said.

"Yes, we would like you to join since you raked in profits worth usually a week. And I heard you were good in photography?" Kyouya said before smirking. The smaller black-haired boy blushed. The twins are so dead.

"Also, cause I like Shun-chan's cake!" Hunny said and Mori agreed and even smiled a little.

"We like messing with ya!" The twins said simultaneously. "Like right now!" They suddenly appeared behind me and pulled the boy in a hug and pecked him on the lips. Shunsuke blushed terribly.

"Har..uhi?" Shunsuke asked after the twins let go of him.

"So I can have a normal and commoner buddy," she said, smiling since she meant it as an inside joke. Fortunately, the small boy got it.

"Okay then, I'll be happy to join!" Shunsuke said. "Now, can anyone get my glasses? It's kind of hard to see far away." Mori found and gave Shunsuke his glasses. It was blue glasses. "Thanks. I just woke up and so I didn't have my contacts on."

Everyone nodded.

"Shunsuke, we are going to the beach today as requested by Haruhi two days ago."

"And?

"We would like you to come with us and consider this as your first official job as a host!" Tamaki said enthusiastically, causing rose petals to fall all over the place.

Shunsuke sweatdropped. "Well, you better clean those darn petals up. I'll just get my clothes and kitchen stuff." Shunsuke said.

He went to his closet and packed a bag. "Okay, I'm ready."

"But that's the same size of bag as Haruhi!" Tamaki said.

Haruhi grumbled 'So what? Rich bastards…'

"Well, I don't need much clothes and I need a tan. I'm starting to turn pale." the 'commoner style' boy said, pulling on his perfectly tanned skin. "Well, I'll meet you at the beach!" Shunsuke said, as a large grinding of a high powered platform was made present.

"Renge, dear! You're up early! Well, let's go. Wouldn't want to miss the ocean sun!" Shunsuke said before wavong at the dumbfounded group.

* * *

A/N: How was that? Let me know! The next chapter will be the beach! Woo-hoo!

Ja Mata Ne,

Shunsuke-kun.


	4. Barging In Chap 3

* * *

Barging In

Chapter 3:

At the beach… (Based on Episode 8)

A/N: I got story alerted and favourited! And as for reviews, I don't really care as long as I see people reading my stories and I'll be fine but feel free to story alert 'Barging In'. Anyway, I'll be changing the rating to M since I am planning to somehow put a lemon scene on it (peace sign!). Also, tell me of I should kick Haruhi out of the story because she is actually an evil conniving bitch or if you want her to stay as friends with the others. Anyway, enjoy!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

3rd POV

The group soon reached the beach, which was in Okinawa. It was a beautiful sunny day. They were going to spend the day in Kyouya's parent's private beach resort and of course, they will be hosting there too. Kind of like a field trip.

"Haruhi, we picked out your swimwear for you." The twins said. They took a two-piece with frills on the top part. Haruhi sweatdropped but fortunately, Tamaki stepped in. "How dare you suggest such skimpy things to my little girl!"

He turned to Haruhi and handed her a diving suit. "This, I approve of." The others just stared at him.

"Tamaki, I don't think Haruhi should be wearing any swimwear. Otherwise people would know she's a girl and would have to be kicked out of the club. Would you really want that?" Kyouya said, leaning closer to Tamaki. The blonde boy smiled and pecked the bespectacled man on the lips.

(A/N: Just so you know, Haruhi knows only about Tamaki and Kyouya, no one else).

"Right! Haruhi, you're fine with that right?" Tamaki asked.

"That's what I was planning anyways." She replied.

Soon, they reached the beach house(mansion) and got changed into swimming trunks. Let's see what they are up to in their bedrooms.

* * *

Kaoru and Hikaru

"Hikaru, can you rub some sunscreen on me please? I might get sunburned out in the sun while I play around," Kaoru said innocently, offering the lotion to Hikaru.

"Sure, my dear Kaoru. Just get on the bed and I'll start," Hikaru said mischievously. He started to ghost his hands over Kaoru's legs and put the sunscreen lightly as he went up to the thighs, his hand going under the swimming trunks.

"No…underwear Kaoru?" Hikaru teased and narrowly but purposely missed Kaoru's manhood. Kaoru just moaned incoherently.

"Save that for later. Now, turn on your back." Hikaru said. Kaoru obliged and turned on his back. Hikaru started massaging Kaoru's back as he applied the sunscreen and when he reached Kaoru's shorts, he went under it and massaged the butt cheeks. "You never know." Hikaru said.

Kaoru couldn't take it anymore and pounced on Hikaru, pressing their erections together and accidentally squeezing the lotion bottle on between their stomachs. A flash and a bright light suddenly came from beside the bed. They saw brown eyes from under the floorboards look sadistically before disappearing.

"I have a guess to who that was. Now let's get the sunscreen on you. Wouldn't want you to burn would we?" Kaoru said.

* * *

Mori and Hunny

(This is not going to be like the twins' scene okay?)

"Mitsukuni, here's your tube ring. I don't know why you would still need it, you can swim." Mori said. He is more talkative only when he's with his Hunny.

"But Takashi, what if I get swept by the waves? And I wouldn't have time to swim." Hunny's eyes welled up and lips pouted. Mori picked up Hunny and sat him on his lap.

"But you'll know I'll be there if you do get swept by the oceans. I'll come save you, you know that right?" Mori smiled and kissed Hunny on the lips which the other returned enthusiastically. They broke off and Hunny hugged Mori.

"I know you will, but I still wanna wear it. Usa-chan is on it and since he might get wet if I bring him…" Hunny explained.

"Say no more Mitsukuni, I understand," Mori said, inflating the small tube ring. "Here you go." Mori said, handing the tube to the little blond.

"Thank you, Takashi." Hunny said, standing on the bed and kissed Mori in the cheeks before putting on the tube.

"Ready!"

* * *

The large group met up together in the hallway and went to Haruhi's room to come get her. She wasn't there, so she must be outside. They headed out and saw Haruhi waiting for them on the patio.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny said.

"Are you guys ready? And where is Shunsuke anyway?" Haruhi asked.

They heard a laugh come from the sand and a motor grinding. On the platform was Renge with a maroon bikini and cat ears, while posing with an umbrella and this time, she wasn't 'cosplaying'. They didn't bother to ask. Shunsuke was sipping tea while looking through a camera. He was wearing black swimming trunks with fire on the bottom hem. Shunsuke saluted lazily to them before returning to his camera.

"Good morning, everyone!" Renge said while twirling. "Shunsuke agreed to help me take pictures for the fanc—I mean, for the host club calendar!" Renge chuckled nervously, lucky to have changed her words.

"Anyway, act like normal and Shun-kun will take care of the rest!" Renge said before pushing Shunsuke off the rather high platform. He did a somersault and landed gracefully in the air and then walked up to the patio as if nothing happened.

Everyone looked shocked, except for the pusher and the pushed. "I'm your photographer t'day! I'm off as a host today, although…" he said, trailing off. "See ya, Ren-ren!" he shouted as the platform twisted down.

The group came down the patio and started walking. "By the way, thank you for the great picture," Shunsuke winked showing them the printed photo. He pecked Kaoru and Hikaru on the cheek before cackling and running near the shore.

"The Host Club is now open." A sign appeared. (…)

* * *

Shunsuke POV

Oh, the beach is great today! And I have a camera with me. Oh the girls will be so proud of me! I laughed in my head, thinking of ways to take innocent pictures and make it hot.

Kyouya was sitting on one of the umbrella-d tables near the shore while calculating the possible total income of today's hosting. That's not gonna be too interesting, but I'll take a picture anyway.

Hunny-chan and Mori-kun was over there near the tall rocks with big buckets of…shells? Aww, Hunny-chan looks so adorable with his shovel! Picture must be taken. I stood and walked closer.

Mori saw me but he didn't really mind as I was no threat.

Tamaki was off flirting with some girl on the rocks there and now Kyouya seemed to have stood up and had a line of girls with her. Is this some sort of gig?

Haruhi seemed to be satisfied over there on the beach towels. "Haruhi-kun, aren't you going to go swim?" I heard the girls ask.

"No, I just like looking at the ocean." She answered.

"Can we join you then?" the girls asked.

"Why don't you go swimming? After all, you got such cute swimsuits" Haruhi said before smiling. That girl has no clue she has a natural charm. See, the girls got all blushy after she said that.

Time to spy on Hikaru and Kaoru some more. They were playing volleyball with the others. Suddenly the beach ball got hit too hard and I ran after it. When I get the ball, I saw Hikaru and kaoru with an evil glint in their eyes and they 'accidentally' fell on me.

Skin-on-skin contact. Must. Remain. Calm. Of course, my face betrayed and I blushed.

"Kaoru, Shunsuke, are you both okay?" Hikaru asked us tilting our chins up and leaning in close. I think I heard girls squeal 'moe' nearby. I nodded quickly as Hikaru let go of me. They know I hate it when I blush. That must be payment for those pictures…

* * *

3rd Person POV

The girls who was nearby saw what happened between the three guys and came to watch the 'forbidden brotherly love' and now apparently, they had a third person with them. They all squealed and shouted 'the power of moe' as Shunsuke blushed.

They all walked back to the net luckily they remembered the ball. The twins had a smug look in their face and Shunsuke looked flushed but otherwise smiling.

_Seems like my 'day off' is over now,_ Shunsuke thought with a sigh. He lifted his head and grinned. _I know! _

Shunsuke walked over to a nearby spot with nothing but sand and some nearby shells. He got a bucket and shovels and proceeded to make a big sandcastle. Complete with a moat too!

The other girls who were lounging around took notice of the smiling boy and the building pile of sand and decided to join in.

"Can we make sandcastles with you?" one of them asked. Shunsuke tilted his head cutely before smiling brightly at the expectant girl and handed her a shovel.

"Sure, why don't you help me make a moat, I'm sure you'll make it look so easy especially for a sandcastle newbie maker such as me," Shunsuke said humbly which got more girls to help him 'learn' to make a sandcastle.

Soon, there were about 10 girls and Shunsuke make a super big sandcastle.

(A/N: Anyway, I made a personality switch on Shunsuke. Not too much though. He'll be all shy and innocent while hosting okay? But still be energetic and happy at the same time. You should see what I mean with the sandcastle scene.)

* * *

(Change Scene. Same time)

"Haru-chan, want to help me find hellfish?" Hunny asked.

"Sure Hunny-sempai, but don't you mean shellfish hunting?" she said. She looked around and saw dozens of crabs littering the beach and she gasped loudly.

Mori looked and saw that there were Kyouya's special secret police force take out from the truck what seemed to be buckets of shellfishes before being scattered all over the beach. For Hunny-chan to find.

"They wanted to apologize for the incident three days ago." Kyouya said simply. Haruhi sweatdropped.

"Wow, that's going to be a lot of seafood tonight!" Haruhi said.

"Tamaki-sempai, look at the big haul for tonight!" Haruhi shouted to Tamaki, who was making a sand…pile? Tamaki smiled at his 'little girl' before over. He stopped and picked up a crab.

"Heh, you're right!" he said, before seeing some sort of insect crawl on the crab.

"CENTIPEDE!" the beach full of girls and buys shouted before shrieking. Haruhi picked it up before flinging it away.

"Oh, Haruhi-kun is so brave!" the girls said, looking at Haruhi with admiration. They moved in closely, planning on stealing Haruhi for some time before the centipede flinged back to the other side of the rock it was banished on, making the girls shriek and run.

"Oh? Thanks whoever flung that thing." Haruhi said to the rock.

Shunsuke, Mori and Hunny came from the other side. "Sure!" they said.

* * *

Around sunset…

Shunsuke and Renge was walking around the beach, discreetly handing little booklets of pictures around and getting money back. The buyers were not-so-secretly giggling amongst each other.

"So, we'll see you at the next meeting then? Renge-chan? And how come Shunsuke-kun is with you?" one of the buyers asked.

"Oh, he likes to help me around. He's like my pet!" Renge replied and patting Shunsuke's head.

He just looked at her with an 'are-you-kidding-me?' look but nodded nonetheless.

"Thanks for buying; this will surely help the club!" Shunsuke said. The others nodded and smiled. He was looking at the sunset when he saw Haruhi at the top of the cliff with several scared looking girls and some thugs. Wasn't this a private beach?

"I'll be right back!" He shouted behind him. Then he saw Haruhi fall on the cliff

"Haruhi-chan!" Luckily though, Tamaki ran and jumped after the fallen girl. When he reached the top, he saw the twins beating up two of the three guys and he proceeded to smoothly beat up the man, who was also about the kick Kaoru from behind.

After that, Kaoru called up the guards and pulled the thugs away, but not before they got their IDs.

They walked back and were glad to see that Haruhi was fine. Although, Tamaki seemed angry and Haruhi seemed ashamed of herself.

"You're a girl, Haruhi! What if something happened to you? Trying to beat three guys at the same time! And you don't even have any prior training to self-denfense! " Tamaki scolded.

"I'm sorry and thankful that you saved me, but I don't know what I did wrong." Haruhi argued.

"Fine! I'm not talking to you until you admit you were wrong," Tamaki said before trudging angrily back to the house.

(I apologize for omitting the part where they try to find Haruhi's fear. Why don't we assume that they didn't do it at all and they find out about her fear later?)

* * *

Later that night…

"Crabs~! The crabs are ready!" Hunny sang. Mori and Hunny put down the crabs on the table.

"Shun-chan, can you get Haru-chan?" Shunsuke smiled and went to get Haruhi.

"Sorry there are no maids here in the villa, sempai." Kyouya said.

"It's okay. Besides, we're the one who intruded on your beach house all of a sudden," Hunny said.

"Tono, stop moping around so much." Hikaru said.

"Your darker than the sky outside." Kaoru continued.

The door opened and Haruhi came in with a pink summer dress. "Haruhi, did you buy that dress?" the twins asked.

"No, my dad probably repacked my bag…" Haruhi said.

"Good job, Haruhi-chichi!" the twins said.

Shunsuke was wearing a plain black shirt and sky blue shorts. (Just so you know).

"Ooh, crab! Let's eat!

* * *

Shunsuke POV

The tension was so thick in the dining room. I know it sounds cliché, but it feels like I could cut the air with a butter knife. Especially the air in between Haruhi-chan and Tamaki-kun.

Haruhi-chan kept splitting the crab legs in half as if it was a toothpick and kept on eating them continually. The shells piled up over Tamaki. "Aren't you eating too much, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"I thought you weren't going to talk to me?" Haruhi said.

Tamaki pushed back his chair. "Fine, if you won't admit that you were wrong. Kyou, show me to my room please."

"If you'll excuse me as well." Kyouya-kun pushed back his chair and went after Tamaki.

Everyone remaining, including me looked at Haruhi. "Well, I guess I should learn osme sort of self-defence or something," She muttered. "I'm sorry I've caused trouble today."

We all went up to hug her. "Aww, it's okay Haru-chan. We forgive you!" Hunny-chan said, nuzzling her and so did the twins. Mori was smiling and I gave everyone a group hug.

"I could teach you some basic defence if you want." I offered. "Me too, Haru-chan!" Hunny-chan said.

"Uh, I feel a bit sick. Where's the bathroom?" she asked before running. I followed after her.

"Haruhi-chan?" I followed after her. She went to the nearest room and proceeded to heave her stomach's contents. "Are you all right now?" I asked.

She nodded and washed her mouth up. "You know, I don't mean to press on the matter anymore but Tamaki-kun was right. Taking in three of those idiots is…well, it's pretty reckless you know." I told her. She looked at me and sighed.

"I don't know, I guess it was just a spur of the moment. I don't really know about fighting anyone."

"Well, I understand that but Kyouya-kun also told me that he had to apologize to the girls that were terrified of what happened. He had to send a dozen bouquets to them too. He told me that cost ¥600,000." I explained.

"I'll pay for it." She said back.

"Can you, Haruhi-chan? You already owed them 8 Million Yen. Are you still going to want to have to keep owing them money? Maybe perhaps…" I said, getting closer and pushed Haruhi to a wall. "I can pay for it, in exchange for your body. Are you willing to go that far?"

Of course, I wouldn't do that. That sounded so wrong to me in many ways. I have a boyfriend already, anyway and I was just pointing something out. And I would give Haruhi the money she asks for if she wanted.

"You wouldn't do that, Shunsuke-kun. Right? You were just making your point." She answered as if she read my mind.

I let go of her and I sat on the closed toilet seat.

"Of course I wouldn't. And you were right. But at least know that you won't always have to be independent and you can't depend on everybody. If you want, I would teach you. I'm not that good but I manage." I lied about the last part about not being that good but I would definitely teach her.

"Thank you, Shunsuke-kun. I'll think abut your offer. And I understand why Tamaki-sempai was angry. I'll talk to him now. Good night." She said.

"Yeah, good night." I said and I stood up to go out the bathroom too. Hmm, it seems like the rain has started. The rain is always so pretty…

I heard a loud thunder and a bright flash in the sky. It shocked a little since it was dim in the hallways. What was that sound from the other room? I went into the room and heard the closet…whimpering? I went closer to it in a ready position in case someone was trying to break in the house.

I opened the closet and gasped. It was Haruhi and she was crying! It wasn't cause I did those things did I?

"Haruhi, was it me?" she shook her head. Well, I feel less guilty now. Just then the thunder and lighning came again and she covered her ears and cried quietly. Ah, so this was the fear that she had. Well, I figured it out. Now it's time to solve it. What to do?

I did what I would do and went into the large closet and hugged her close to me. She clung onto me and sobbed harder. "There, there it's okay." I said patting her head.

The others heard and came onto the room and found us in this position. I could already see the twins thinking evil thoughts so I pulled out one of the hangers and hit them dead on the head.

Tamaki-kun crossed the room and hugged Haruhi-chan close to him. "You don't have to do everything by yourself you know. We're here for you." Haruhi just nodded and calmed down.

"Ah, I know." Tamaki pulled out a blindfold and earmuffs from nowhere and put them on Haruhi.

"How is that?" he asked. Oh, I get it.

"Tono, you're into bondage huh?" the twins said. Well, I was going to say something entirely different but I decided to play along.

"What are you talking about?" Tamaki-kun said. He seemed at a loss of words and was looking at Kyouya-kun. The man just smirked, making Tamaki pout.

"Yeah, Tama-kun. You're into bondage huh? I never thought so. I thought you were more into…cosplaying?" I said innocently. Tamaki-kun blushed and looked away because of a reason I'd rather not say. (Imagine the situation by yourselves, please).

"We'll be going now, good night." The twins announced. The rain seemed to have stopped.

"Good night, Haru-chan!" Hunny-chan said and Mori-kun nodded.

"Come, Tamaki. I'll show you what bondage _really _is." Kyouya took Tamaki by the shoulders after he had let go of Tamaki had released Haruhi and got dragged by Kyouya. Haruhi and I snickered.

"Good night, both of you." Kyouya said.

"Night!" We shouted.

"You're going to be fine, right? There are no more storms for the night, anyway. I'm in the room across yours if you need anything, okay?" I said.

She nodded and hugged me. "Thank you, Shunsuke."

"Sure and just so you know what year I am, I'm in the same year as Mori and Hunny. But let's keep them thinking I'm not. They don't have any classes with me anyway." I winked before leaving.

* * *

A/N: Well, glad that was over with! Do you want me to do the Lobelia episode next or what? Otherwise, I'll be doing episode 10 next and Lobelia later. Ahahahaha. Also, Shunsuke knows the Lobelia people, since he has a lot of connections even when he was far away. Teeheehee. I hope you enjoyed that, because I did. I'll probably re-read this fic, you know? Anyway…

Ja Matashita,

Shunsuke-kun.


	5. Barging In Chap 4

Barging In

Chapter 4: Welcome to the Fujioka's Home! (based on Episode 10)

A/N: Since no one said anything, I will be going with episode 10 first. Enjoy!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Tamaki-kun, you're being ridiculous! Those dreams aren't true." I told him. Reall,y what kind of delusions does this man have?

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure that they don't drink out of measuring cups…or live in a shack nor do they eat marked-down sushi samplers!."

"Well, we'll see about that when we go there."

"You weren't kidding were you? Fine, I'll jog to her house."

"Okay, then. See you!" The he hung up the phone. Tamaki sure is delusional. Living in a shack! Ha! Their house is cute, did I mention that yet? Anyway, I don't want to see Tamaki wondering if I was lying. Better get ready…

(20 Minutes Later)

I think I'll just grab some toast. Then I can jog there. Oh, I think I'll bring some of the cakes I made last night…

…

Running to Haruhi-chan's house now! Ah, there they are. I saw the cars and I sweatdropped. They took a limo here? Are they crazy? The neighbours will talk. See? They're doing it already. Uh-oh, there's Haruhi-chan and she's not looking happy. I walked over to her.

"I walked here so I didn't go to that unnecessary limo with them." I told her.

"Yeah, I would actually be surprised if you were. Anyway, what are they doing here?"

"Tamaki called me about having a nightmare about his 'daughter' and decided to check up on her." I said, pointedly looking at Haruhi-chan.

She sighed. "All right, let's go tell them I'm fine then they can leave." She said, before handing me the grocery bags she has. Great, and she bought heavy stuff too!

I overheard them talking. "Wow, Haru-chan's place is so big! It has so many rooms!" Hunny-chan said.

"So this is where Haruhi lives…" the twins said.

"This is what they call an apartment complex building. She only lives in one of the rooms here." Kyouya pointed out.

"Koi, why did you bring them here?!" Tamaki asked Kyouya.

"I thought you might not be brave enough to venture alone here so I called them too," he replied.

"Fine! Stay but remember to be polite and kind and don't say anything that might offend Haruhi's father and herself," Tamaki-kun said. He sure does talk loud…I saw the twins nod their agreement.

"Too late for that! You can leave now! What are you doing here anyway?" she growled.

"We're here to visit you!" they said in unison. I think it's time I came in. I stood close to Haruhi just in case she decides to lash out.

Then, an old woman came to Haruhi-chan. "Haruhi, are these people bothering you? They aren't yakuza are they? Do you want me to call the police?"

I just chuckled quietly. Yakuza, as if! Then I saw Tamaki try to charm his way and he seems to succeed with just a couple of words.

"He's got her…" Haruhi and I muttered. "I'll stop by later with some snacks for your friends. See you later." The old lady giggled.

"Come on, Shunsuke let's get this over with. Sorry for making you carry the bags," she said taking the bags.

"Ah, it's fine." I said as we climbed up the stairs to her complex.

"Okay, you're only going to take a peek and that's it," she said to the group.

"Oh Haruhi, I forgot. Here, I brought some cake for us," I said, showing her the box/

"I'll make the tea…," she muttered.

When we went in, I took off my shoes as the others stared at it questioningly.

"It's just like in the dojo!" Hunny-chan said and Mori nodded. They all followed suit and went into her little living room.

"Careful, you might hit your head! That lightbulb is just hanging on the ceiling!" I heard them say. I think Haruhi is just about to blow a gasket.

"Eh-heh, how 'bout I try to shut…I mean calm them down?" I offered.

"I know it's a tight fit in here but we will just have to squeeze ourselves in so we can fit." I heard Tamaki say.

I went in the room and sat cross-legged. "This is how you're supposed to sit! You look like weirdoes when you sit like that." I informed them.

"How do you know?" Tamaki challenged.

"I have been in Haruhi's house before. Just a week ago. It was really fun and we made dinner!" I said, grinning.

All of them stared at me. "You never told us!" Kaoru said.

"You didn't ask." I replied simply.

"I'll make us some tea." Haruhi said.

"Can you make this black tea? Our father brought from Africa and its best served as milk tea. Do you have any milk?" Kaoru asked.

I sweatdropped. Wow… "Let's see, when did I last buy milk?" Haruhi muttered, looking in the fridge.

"You baka! What if she doesn't have milk then what will she do? You've embarrassed her! She doesn't even know how to prepare that tea you gave her!" Tamaki growled at the twins.

Apparent realization seemed to come on the twins and they looked similar to Tamaki-kun.

"Of course she has milk , you dolts! And you three shut up and mind your manners. Talking about people behind their backs…" I said, slapping the back of their heads.

"Oh Haruhi, we don't need any tea. We can just have water!" Hikaru said. Idiots. Couldn't they smell the tea? Hmm, it actually smells good. I'll ask them for some of those later after I deal with them.

"It's okay, the tea's made already." She replied, pouring the tea in cups.

"Oh good! Thank you Haruhi!" I said before they started saying something again. "Okay, Haruhi why don't you pick first? After all, we bothered you here," I said turning my head to Tamaki-kun, Kaoru and Hikaru with an evil grin. Well, that seemed to scare them.

"Are you sure?" she asked us out loud.

"Yeah, we eat this stuff all the time, we're rich!" Kaoru said.

"Well, you don't always eat my baking. So this is better!" I said…well, gloated. "Pick first Haruhi, its fine."

"Okay, this one then." She said, picking up the strawberry tart. In the box were strawberry tart, chocolate cheesecake, blueberry tart, carrot cake and mille-feuille, blueberry cheesecake and tiramisu.

"Here, you can have some of my strawberry, you like them right?" Mori-kun said giving his strawberries to Haruhi-chan. Aw, he's so nice. *Flash!* Ha, a picture. A photographer is never off-duty!

"Thanks, Mori-senpai," Haruhi-chan said. I glanced at the trio and they were sulking…again. Ugh. I picked some one of their favorites: Kaoru a tiramisu, Hikaru a blueberry tart and mille-feuille for Tamaki. They stared at me wondering how I knew what they would've picked. I shrugged and continued eating my strawberry cheesecake.

"Hey isn't it lunchtime? So what's for lunch, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked then Tamaki bumped him on the head. He shut up.

"We could have some of your favourite sushi. After all, we did drop by unexpectedly," Kyouya said pulling something put of his pocket.

"No, it's okay. If I let you pay, I know I'll regret it later," Haruhi said nervously.

"Don't worry about that. We'll just use the money we earned from the pictures we sold and the ones Shunsuke took," Kyouya said. Oh, it was the club's credit card. Wait, the pictures I took? Oh, shoot she's glaring at me now.

"I am paying for it after all… Well then, I have a friend who has a sushi shop. I'll just give him a call and ask him to deliver some. They make really high quality sushi." She said.

I think Haruhi triggered a dream because of that look on Tamaki-kun's face. He started writing something. Before he handed it to Haruhi, I snatched it.

"Haruhi, just because the packaging says high quality doesn't mean it is, so be careful." I read. Then I handed it to Haruhi and I kind of expected the reaction.

"I'm not stupid, I can figure that out on my own, you know." Haruhi said, twitching.

"It would be nice if you could make something for us, Haru-chan," Hunny-chan said. O couldn't disagree with that cute face so I nodded with him. "I'll help you go shopping," I offered.

"Ooh, we want to go to the commoner's supermarket! I've never seen one!" Hunny-chan said. I chuckled and put him on my shoulders. I looked at Mori-kun silently asking if it was okay. He nodded.

"Us too!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"It will be a learning experience I suppose…" Kyouya-kun said.

Haruhi just sighed. "Commoner's supermarket! Commoner's supermarket!" they chanted (Hikaru, Kaoru and Hunny-chan) as we went downstairs.

* * *

We walked to the streets with me in the lead since they don't know where to go. "So you've never been to a supermarket before?" I asked them. They all shook their heads. I stopped them at the corner to wait for Haruhi-chan and Tamaki-kun. Where are they anyway?

Is that Ranka? "Hey, Ranka-san!" I yelled out. They all looked at me curiously to see who I was waving at. I pointed out Ranka who was walking up the stairs. We followed suit then we heard a loud crash.

We went in and saw Tamaki on the wall, Haruhi on the ground with Ranka-san helping her up. Then I saw the banana on the floor. How weird.

"Haruhi dear I'm sorry I had to leave you all alone last night. I had to work late last night." Ranka-san said.

"Shunsuke, welcome!" he said cheerily. Then his voice turned low. "Who are you?" pointedly looking at Kaoru, Hikaru, Mori and Hunny, whom was sitting on my lap.

Kaoru and Hikaru stood up and properly greeted Ranka. "You're Haruhi's father. It's nice to meet you, we're the Hitachiin twins. So you're a お釜 (okama)? You're the first one we've ever seen!"

"You've finally put the moves on Haruhi huh? Don't mind him, he's just a lady's man and a pheromone machine, if you know what we mean," they said winking at Haruhi.

I looked at Kyouya and he seemed to be playing along quite well. Besides, it's all for show. Tamaki is gay since forever, from what I heard but that doesn't stop the girls from pawning over him. Or for him to not be charming to ladies anymore.

Well, Ranka-san seemed pretty annoyed, what happened to his gaydar? Probably turned off because of Tamaki.

"So, he likes to fool around huh?" Ranka-san said. Tamaki was so hilarious when he replied: "I'm not a ladies man! I'm a man's man. Wait, that didn't sound right! I don't fool around with women like that! I just flirt with them!" A growl came from Ranka-san and Tamaki got even more agitated. "Except for Haruhi! She's like my daughter, you know!" he said, bowing. I chuckled quietly.

"You must be that host club that I've heard so much about! Well, you certainly seem all like fine young gentlemen. I don't know who I like best!" he paused for a second. "Although," he said staring at them intensely, "it seems that you aren't strai--" I put a piece of cake in her mouth. They all sighed in relief. Haruhi can't know yet! "Does it taste good? I made it last night! You can have some more if you want!" I said. Although Haruhi seemed puzzled, she shrugged it off.

When she recovered, she continued talking. "That was a good cake! Tell you what, why don't you all call me Ranka like Shunsuke-kun does? It's the name I use at the bar," he said.

"Like a stage name?" Hunny-chan asked. We were now all sitting at the living room again, save for Tamaki whom was growing mushrooms in the closet.

"Exactly, Mitsukuni!"

"How do you know about us?" Hunny-chan asked.

"Well, Kyouya and Shunsuke have been telling all about you!" he answered.

"You really are beautiful in person, Ranka." Kyouya smiled. Everyone else looked at me, shocked.

"How does she call you?" Haruhi asked. "You talk about me to your mother?"

"What?! She asked first!" I argued. "Besides, anything personal I don't say. I'm not like that you know."

"Kyou-chan, what is the meaning of this?" Tamaki asked seriously.

"Well, we have been entrusted by Ranka's daughter. It's only right that we tell him about us and give reports about what has been happening. Of course that should be your job, _Dad._" Kyouya replied calmly.

"What a good club of yours, Kyouya. Isn't that boyfriend of yours the president? I think you should be the president instead." She praised quietly.

"Dad, you should've told me that you were getting calls from Kyouya-sempai." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi, you never tell me anything about school and I was just feeling so left out."

"But that doesn't make it right to talk about me behind my back! Tamaki-sempai will you stop growing mushrooms in other people's closet?" she yelled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Haruhi! I didn't mean to talk about you behind your back!" I apologized, tears coming out of my eyes. She turned kind eyes on me. "It's alright Shunsuke."

I smiled cutely. Yay! I'm forgiven! I twirled around in my head. It seemed as I have missed something since Haruhi was leaving. "I'm going to the supermarket all of you just stay here!"

"I'll help, Haruhi-chan!" I said, scrambling to my feet.

"We want to come to the commoner's supermarket!" they said.

"No, just stay. I only need one person to come with me. And someone who will not poke at everything they see at the supermarket." Haruhi firmly said.

I got my shoes and waited for Haruhi outside. We walked to the supermarket in silence.

"You know, he really is just worried about you. From what he told me, you never seem to tell him anything about school. And that you seem too independent. Ranka told me that he would've liked it if you ask for a little help sometimes." I said, putting my hands behind my head.

"I just don't want him worrying about me too much, you know. He's already tired from work last night and he's still awake entertaining guests. So much for a quiet Sunday..." she said quietly.

"I understand. My father is a workaholic and mother is always travelling. But he still worries about me a lot and mom sends too much letters. I think I get one every other week. But I don't want them to worry about me either you know?" I replied.

Hmm, I think we're being followed. I glanced behind me and saw a shadow. "Haruhi, why don't you go ahead? But before that, give me the shopping list," she handed it to me and I ripped it in half. "Now, you look for this stuff and I'll look for this stuff." I said, giving her one half of the paper. "I'll see you at the counter!" I yelled as she went inside.

I ran to one of the lampposts and aimed a strong kick. Suddenly, a hand grabbed my ankle and made me fall…

"Ahh!!" I yelled.

"Mitsukuni! What are you doing?!" I said since he was the one who grabbed my leg.

"Sorry, Shun-chan, I thought you were someone else." He said, close to tears.

"Oh, it's okay!" I said. "Now what are you guys doing here? I though Haruhi said she didn't want you to come?"

"Well, I always follow Haruhi around since she was young whenever she goes out. I worry for her sometimes, since she doesn't or refuses to depend on others. That's why I try to follow her as much as I can. And she rarely takes someone shopping with her unless with lots of persuasion. You're a good friend Shunsuke-kun." He told me. I felt my heart soar. I'm a good friend!

Then I blushed. "Thank you, Ranka-san. But I really do have to help Haruhi with shopping. Just keep out of her sight and she won't see you. Be careful or you might make her mad." I motioned for them to follow and we went in the store.

"Okay, disperse!" I whispered. They all nodded and went off. "Hunny-chan, aisle 7 has all the candies!" I went to collect the other ingredients for lunch. I wonder what she's making? I wish we get some noodles…

Ah there's the soy sauce. Now off to get the pork~! Is that Ranka-san? And Tamaki-kun?! They're fighting about something. All I hear is 'I'm not ready to let go!' and 'You're my enemy!' from him. Strange.

Gah! I told them to stay out of sight. Hunny is running around! "Hunny-chan? What are you doing walking when Haruhi is right behind you?" I asked, with an evil face. He ran to Mori-kun.

"Shunsuke, where's the commoner's coffee?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked. "Didn't I tell you to go somewhere else earlier?!" I loudly whispered. They just stared at me. I sighed. "Fine, aisle 7." I said.

"Thank you, mother." They said before walking off. Ugh, they are so tiring. Now, to get that meat…

"Ranka-san?" I said. It was indeed Ranka and she seemed to be deep in thought.

"Ranka-san? What's up?"

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about Haruhi. She'll grow up soon, you know. Then she will need to find someone who will love her. When I think of it…IT MAKES MY BLOOD BOIL!! Tamaki Suoh is going down!" she said with fire in her eyes.

"Ranka-san, Tamaki is gay. Kyouya is going out with him. Strangely enough…" I told her.

"Oh, I know. But he is still going down anyways. What if he introduces Haruhi to one of hid evil friends then what will we do?" she said. I just shrugged. We'll have some time to figure it out. We are just in high school after all.

"Hey, what's for lunch?!" I shouted to Haruhi.

"Stew Pot!"

* * *

A/N: Well, here was chapter 3. I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be during winter and the club is going up a skiing resort for a weekend. I don't know that the title will be though. By the way, Shunsuke already has an established relationship with a guy whom you will meet next chapter. Thanks for reading. And yes, I did notice there was no shounen-ai moment here. There will be next chapter since it will be cold up there in the mountains. Chapter 4 will not be based on any anime episodes.

Ja Ne,

俊介


	6. Barging In Chap 5 Pt 1

Barging In

Chapter 5: Up In The Mountains With Snow (Part 1)

A/N: This chapter that is not based on an episode. The timeline is winter break. I hope you like it! Anyway, enjoy!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shunsuke POV

"So you'll be there then?" I asked.

"Of course, anything for you. I can't to meet wait to meet your friends there!" the other person on the phone said.

"Okay, I'll see you there then." I said before putting down the phone. It's time to call the others too.

* * *

3rd POV

"Really? Your ski resort? Fine, fine. We'll be there! Count on it!" Hikaru and Kaoru said over the phone.

Kaoru was snuggled up on Hikaru when they were woken up by Kaoru's cellphone. Hearing that Shunsuke had a ski resort and they were invited woke them right up. They continued to just bask in each other's warmth before their clock had rung. Last day of school! They reluctantly got up and went in the shower (together) to get ready for the day.

99Line break66

"Are we allowed to perform club activities on the resort?" Kyouya asked.

"Are you kidding me? It's break! (sigh) Hold on, let me ask." Shunsuke said and put down the phone. He returned moments later. "Yes, dad said that there are ten suites that will be reserved. And each room can have…three to four people. And yes, presidential suites. The hotel is quite big. Haruhi will have to room alone though if she can come. And then for our rooms, seven guys so we will have to use up two rooms." Shunsuke explained.

"That leaves seven suites for the girls. So 21 to 28 people will be able to be invited? We will invite them later; I'll see you at school, Shunsuke. And yes, I am coming," Kyouya said before putting down the phone. Time to calculate profits and…

"Kyou-kun? Who was that?" Tamaki asked. They _were _still sleeping when they were woken up.

"It was Shunsuke. We were invited to go to his ski resort and I said we can come. It will be during the break. Also, we are going to be hosting there." Kyouya explained.

Tamaki was very awake all of a sudden. "Yes, this will be very exciting! Up in the mountains for a week. We are totally going. Right?" the blonde man asked. The other just nodded.

"Let us get ready then, Kyouya for the last day of school!" the hyper man said, with a twinkle in his eyes.

* * *

"Really Shun-kun? To a ski resort? Okay, Takashi and I will be there!" Hunny said before putting down the phone. He was the only one awake at this time. He was eating breakfast. Strawberry cake and tea and sunny side up eggs, although the eggs were left untouched.

Even Mori was still sleeping on the chair when Hunny dragged him to the kitchen and got some breakfast.

"Takashi~! Time to wake up!" Hunny said, kissing Mori on his lips. Mori runted before opening his eyes. "Good morning. Why are we in the kitchen?" he asked.

99line break66

"But I don't have any ski stuff. And my dad probably won't let me," Haruhi said.

"Don't worry about the skiing stuff. And I'll ask Ranka-san myself if he says no. But as long as you want to come? Do you?" Shunsuke asked the last part nervously.

"Of course I want to come! I'll ask him when he gets home," Haruhi said.

"Cool then! I'll see you later," Shunsuke said before hanging up.

"Ask me about what?" Ranka said on the doorway.

"Oh, dad! You're back early…Umm, you see Shunsuke asked if I wanted to go to a ski resort and…" Haruhi trailed off, looking for a way to convince her father.

"Sure Haruhi, you go with your friends," Ranka said.

"Really dad? I thought you were going to say no…" she said.

"Well I trust Shunsuke-kun and I know he won't let me down so you may go," Ranka said.

"Thank you, dad." Haruhi said, hugging her father.

"You're welcome, honey. Now get ready for school. Daddy needs sleep," Ranka said before dragging himself to bed. Haruhi smiled and got ready for school.

* * *

"Shunsuke, it's time for school, you know. And thank you for waking me up at 6 o'clock in the morning," Kazuya said sarcastically.

"Good morning to you too, father," the other drawled before laughing. "Well at least you're not going to be late again," he said.

"Whatever, you brat. Just get ready for school, will ya? Do you want me to drive you?" his father asked.

Kazuya Takahashi, president of the Takahashi Inc. was a well-built man and a man of authority during business. During casual times, he is kind and funny. With his messy brown hair and playful light brown eyes, one might think he does not take life seriously. He actually does but he also believes that people should have fun and enjoy themselves at the same time. Unlike his son, he doesn't have an affinity for the kitchens but rather, in outdoors. He likes extreme sports and gets his son to participate more, in which Shunsuke complies with since he enjoys it so much.

"Yeah, can you please? I don't want to walk in snow on a morning. I'll be down in 10 minutes to make breakfast, okay?" Shunsuke said. His father nodded and left.

* * *

-The host club is now open for business-

The door opened revealing the group in different cute woodland creatures.

Tamaki was wearing a squirrel costume.

Kyouya was wearing an owl costume.

Hunny was a bunny.

Mori was a cub wolf.

Haruhi was a deer.

Kaoru and Hikaru were twin ponies.

Shunsuke wore a panda costume.

They wore the respective ears and occasional wings and tail. All in all, they looked adorable.

"Irasshai."

Shunsuke went to the kitchens where he was going to do his job as dozens of girls followed him. The majority were left for the others. Hunny was being cooed over by the girls whilst he was wearing a pink bunny suit. "I'm a bunny today, just like usa-chan!" Hunny said, showing them Usa-chan.

As usual, Tamaki charmed his way into girls while they continuously fell for it. Mori stayed by Hunny all the time and the twins were into one of their famed 'forbidden brotherly love' act again. That got most people's attention and flashed these newfound devices called dipsosable cameras (I spelled it wrong on purpose. Remember, rich snobs? Lol they don't know what a disposable camera is!) that were given to them by Renge on their last meeting.

Shunsuke though slipped amongst the crowd, flashed a real camera and took dozens of pictures along with the crowd. When that was done, he slinked back to his almost done cookies.

"So, Shunsuke-kun what are you making today?" one of the girls asked.

"Today, I made coconut white chocolate cake. I made themjust for you so you would all like it! Would you like to try some?" he said cutely, offering a plate of the cake to the girls. They took one bite and hearts appeared on their eyes. "Oh Shunsuke-kun, you make the best cakes in the world! These are so delicious. And I usually don't even like coconut." One of them said.

"Thank you, I only try my best," he said, grinning at them with his boyish charms.

"Well you're best was great! May we have some more?"

"Of course! I made some more in case you wanted any! This is also Pan-kun's favourite you know. Well, one of them," he said, tilting his head to one side.

"Great! And who is Pan-kun?" one of them asked.

'He's right there. My panda wearing the small chef's hat." Shunsuke pointed to the counter and Pan-kun was on a wooden chair with a chef's hat and a whisk in the other hand.

"Aww, he's so cute!" they said. The boy only nodded back and smiled.

"Shunsuke-kun, if it's no bother can you make me a coconut white chocolate cake?" one of them asked. Shunsuke was happy to oblige and nodded.

"Ooh, make me a vanilla cake with chocolate frosting please." The other requested.

"I'll have a blueberry cheesecake, Shunsuke-kun," one of them also said.

The pastry master got to work and started on them.

* * *

Shunsuke POV

Ah, all of them done. "Here you go, thank you for coming in the kitchens here. It gets boring here without people," he said.

"Don't worry, we'll always come visit you from now on. Besides, we love your cooking. Maybe you can make us something else next time?" one of them said and the others nodded.

"Bye!" I said as they left and they waved back.

"Whoo, that was fun! I wonder if Kyouya-kun told them about the ski resort. Maybe I should ask him," I wondered out loud.

I walked into one of the rooms there and saw Kyouya-kun and Tamaki-kun in a tight embrace, making out. Ooh, a rare treat. I calmly took out my camera for the second time that day and took a picture. I rarely see Kyouya-kun in such a bothered state—are they seriously groping each other in here? Ugh, I'll come back later. I saw Hikaru and Kaoru sitting on one of the couches here and I went over to them and sat in between them.

"Hullo," I said.

"Shunsuke-chan, how are you?" Hikaru asked.

"You seem tired," Kaoru said. I just nodded. They both threaded their hands on my shoulders, massaging me. Oh, that feels good. After a few minutes, they moved their hands down to my back and then on my sides and I tensed. Crap, I'm ticklish there! Just as I thought that, I started laughing.

They noticed and didn't seem to stop and soon they were tickling me to death "Ah! Sto-o-op! Ahahaha!!! S-stop that! I will kill…Ahahahaha!!! You once I r…Ahahahah!!!...recover!" I kept laughing and couldn't form proper words. They just grinned at me. They stopped soon and I glared at them but I wasn't really mad.

"No fair, I was outnumbered by evil twins," I smiled sweetly at them.

"Hey, we're not evil. Just occasionally naughty," Kaoru said, suddenly leaning in and licking the shell of my ear. My eyes grew wide.

"K-Kaoru!" I said, sitting up from the floor now. "Relax Shunsuke, we were just playing around," he said raising his arms up in the air.

I nodded and lied down on the carpeted floor. They laid their heads on my stomach and chest. "Shunsuke, I think you're eating too much cake." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, your stomach feels flabby."

"I am not fat and I don't too muchcake and I exercise enough so I don't get fat. Get your facts straight," I said, smacking both of their heads. They just snickered.

"So, you have any homework, Shunsuke?" they asked.

"Only one subject, philosophy I think it was," I replied.

"Isn't that a third-year class?" They asked.

"Yeah, that's because I am in third year."

"You are? How come you didn't tell us?" they asked, shocked. Although they didn't seem to move away from me.

"You never asked me, you know. And for the record, please don't call me sempai. It makes me feel old," I pleaded.

"We weren't going to, Shunsuke-_chan_," they said, emphasizing the chan. I patted both of their heads.

"Good to know. And don't call me chan either."

"Yes sir!"

Suddenly, my watched beep-ed. Oop, time for me to go to the shop. "Come on boys, get up. I need to go to the café." Patting their heads, they stood up before offering their hands to help me up.

"Thank you," I said, before they pulled me close. "No problem. Let's get our jackets," Kaoru whispered.

I nodded fervently.

* * *

"Cold?" Hikaru asked Kaoru. Kaoru nodded at him and he wound his arms around hid brother's shoulder and pulled him close. They are so cute together.

We finally reached the shop after walking in the snow. "Well, here we are. I'll go get us some hot chocolate?"

"Please and thank you~!" they said, nodding. They were sitting close since they were still cold from outside.

I went to the kitchen and saw Chef Satoshi. "Chef! Can I have three mugs of hot chocolate? With marshmallows, perhaps?" I hinted.

Chef just nodded and went to prepare the hot beverages. There were a lot of customers today. I think I'll go help around here while chef gets our cocoa. I looked at the orders and proceeded to start making them. "Marble cake and mint tea, Strawberry cake and chamomile tea…Okay, I can do that."

When Chef was done, I had also finished making the orders. "Shunsuke, you didn't have to do that!"

"Well I did ask you to make me hot chocolate. It's the least I can do. Thanks for the hot chocolate by the way!" I said, carrying the tray to our table.

"Here you go Hikaru, Kaoru." I gave them their mugs. They pulled me down in between them after I gave them their drinks. "Drink up, Chef Satoshi makes the best hot chocolate!"

"Yeah, it is really good!" Kaoru said.

After we finished, I sat up. "Sorry guys, but I have to be a waiter now. I'm taking orders since its really busy today." I said, pointing to the full tables.

They looked at each other for a moment before grinning at me. "Can we help?" I raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"Bye guys. Thanks for helping today," I bowed my head slightly.

"Aww, no problem Shunsuke. It was fun anyway. Who knew older women still fell for our tricks?" They laughed, which I smiled at.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the lodge tomorrow then, right?" I asked and they nodded back.

"Bye," I hugged them as they got in their cars.

* * *

That same evening…

"Tadaima!"

"Okairi Shunsuke," my dad said.

"You're home early," I informed him.

"Well, yes I have to pack for tomorrow too you know."

"You're coming?!" I asked, excited.

"Of course I am! Did you not want me to?"

"No! I mean yes, I want you to come with us," I said, embarrassed.

"Well now that that's settled. Let's get some dinner."

* * *

At the lodge/resort…

"Whoa, that's a big lodge," Tamaki said.

"A lot of people like to come here so dad had it extended," I replied. We got off the limousine dad insisted on and we got on the hotel followed by the other girls who was in their own cars.

"We're rooming with you~," Kaoru and Hikaru whispered. I nodded at them. "Great, you can get to know my boyfriend too!" I said, extremely happy.

"Boyfriend? You never told us," they all said. "Well, he's coming here for the break with us. And he's rooming with me too." I told them. "Haruhi-chan, you get your own room." I said, turning to her. She understood and nodded.

"Great! Let's go to our rooms and we'll go outside. Girls, follow me please. I'll show you to your rooms." They all nodded and went to the elevator.

Tenth floor…

"Here are the rooms for all of you. Only four people in each suite. I have you like your rooms!" I grinned at them.

"Tamaki, Kyouya, Hunny-chan, Mori-kun. Would you like a room to yourselves or…?"

"If you wouldn't mind, Shunsuke we would like to take a room for ourselves." Kyouya said, pulling Tamaki close to him.

"Sure, take the one on the end of the hall, to your left. Mori-kun and Hunny-chan, yours is on the right. Haruhi you room is beside Kyouya-kun and Tamaki-kun. Have fun and meet downstairs in 1 hour!" I waved at them, before dragging Hikaru and Kaoru with me.

"You're with me, remember? And my room is up in the next floor," I told them as the elevator went up one floor.

"We're here! I hope you like it. Your bedroom is on the left there. Now go get ready and I'll wait for you here later,"

"Yes mother," they smirked playfully at me before heading off to their rooms. I smiled at their antics before getting my jacket and goggles. I feel like snowboarding today instead…

Oh, someone's knocking on the door. I opened it and I grinned. It was Kai! I haven't seen him in a long time. I actually expected him to be here later.

(Kai—dark brown hair, deep tan and dark green eyes. Tall and muscular build similar to Mori but less stoic.)

"Shun-kun, it's been a while." He said before pulling me in his arms. He still had his jacket on and I only had a shirt which made me shiver.

"C-cold…"

"Oh right. I still have my jacket on…" he said, blinking.

He didn't seem to think about coming in. "Well, what are you still doing out there? Come in and get out of that jacket for a bit. We'll be going back out in an hour anyways." I said, dragging him to our rooms.

After he got out of his clothes, I proceeded to snog the hell out of him until with him replying just as eagerly. Our teeth clashed and I sucked on his tongue and explored the hot cavern. I was moaning as he tweaked my nipples under shirt as I tightened my hold on his waist. Soon, we were out of breath and had to let go. We just cuddled as we laid down on the bed as I inhaled his scent that I missed for so long.

"How is Ouran?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"It's fine especially the host club I told you about remember? We're doing it here too! Won't that be fun?" I said excitedly.

"Sure Shun-kun as long as they don't touch you." He always was possessive.

"Yeah, yeah. They might though, it seems as it is part of the job. Oh by the way, I want you to meet my new best friends, Hikaru and Kaoru! They're in the other room. Let's go bother them." Before he could interrupt, I pulled him to their rooms.

"Hikaru? Kao--!!" They were getting it on already and it wasn't even 10 minutes ago that they got in here. Kaoru was on the bed as Hikaru was hovering over him apparently ready to have his way with him. Thank God they were under the blanket.

They seemed frozen in shock at being walked in on, but _we _didn't mind in the least. I--I mean, Kai and I pulled out our cameras and flashed them. It's for my personal collection. Of course Renge and I share. It's always good to have resources.

They scrambled to hide under the covers as I chuckled. "I guess we'll come back later, then. Come on, Kai."

We went out the door and back into our rooms. "Don't show that to the club, Kai-tan. They said I'm allowed to take pictures as long as they don't get out other than to me and Range, even though it took a while to convince her."

"I won't. Wouldn't want you into trouble with them. They're cute together, aren't they?" he asked.

I chuckled in response. "Saw them snogging the first day I was on the club after I came from the kitchen. The most weirdest thing in there though, was that while we were conducting activities in a music room, there was a kitchen there…" I told him.

* * *

After half an hour, we were deep in conversation and snuggled up to each other. A knock came from the door. I was too lazy to answer, so I just yelled for them to come in. That got a laugh from Kai.

"You're so lazy sometimes."

"No I'm not. I'm too busy cuddled up to you, so I can't get the door." Kaoru and Hikaru walked in with smiles in their faces.

"Shunsuke," they said.

"Hi guys." I proceeded to sit up and pushed Kai up as well. "This is Kai, my boyfriend. Kai, this is Hikaru and Kaoru my best friends at school!" I said, pointing to the right people.

They jumped close and pulled me away from Kai, sitting me in a chair. "Hey, what the heck is this all about?" I asked.

"Don't worry Shunsuke. It's nothing," they said with identical smirks. I just sweatdropped.

"So you're Kai huh?" Kaoru said

"The one we heard so much about," Hikaru said.

Kai just nodded. "Kai Mitsuhashi, nice to meet you."

"Ah, nice to meet you too." They peered closer at him, like he was a prey.

Then they walked around Kai and looked at him closely. Hikaru and Kaoru smiled and pressed a paper that said "PASSED" on Kai's forehead.

I proceeded to stand up from the chair and pulled off the paper. "What was that all about?" I asked.

"We just went to see if he was good or not. And he was! We'll be in the living room watching TV of you need us," they said before pecking me in the cheeks as I heard my boyfriend growl. I just shooed them off all three of us laughing.

"Oh relax, will ya? They're just being affectionate friends. I have you already so need to get so jealous," I tried to appease him, which seemed to work. He pulled me back to the bed and hugged me closely.

"Sorry," he said.

"What for?" I asked rhetorically. I just kissed his lips and he smiled. "So, are we going skiing or snowboarding?"

"I wanted to go snowboarding today," I suggested.

"Alright then."

* * *

A/N: That was a fun chapter! Anyway, there will be one more chapter to this… (You could say) episode. Kai Matsuhashi will be a recurring character similar to Renge. This makes me remember, she will be on the lodge too. I don't think we've seen enough of her…Anyway, thanks to all my readers out there. Reviewing is not a big deal for me, even though I would welcome it as long as it's not flaming. Till next time then!

俊介


	7. Barging In Chap 5 Pt 2

Barging In

Chapter 5: Up in The Mountains With Snow (Part 2)

A/N: Konnichiwa, minna-san! Here is the long awaited (not really) part 2 of chapter 5. Enjoy!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

3rd POV

20 More Minutes Later…

"We're ready! Koru, Hikaru you ready?" Shunsuke yelled in the room. He was wearing a dark blue jacket and silver goggles. Kai was wearing a brown jacket and black goggles.

"Hai, we're ready!" Hikaru and Kaoru were wearing matching powder blue jackets and red goggles.

"Then let's go!" Kai exclaimed before racing for the door. When they reached the elevator, they pressed ground floor.

"Hey, is your old man here?" Kai asked Shunsuke.

"Yeah, he said he wanted to come with us," he replied.

"We get to meet…" Kaoru said.

"…Shunsuke-chichi?!" Hikaru finished. Shunsuke nodded. "Uh-huh. He said he wanted to meet all of my friends in Ouran."

"Cool, we can't wait to meet Shunsuke-chichi." They said with a happy glint in their eyes. Shunsuke just raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, there he is. Dad!" Shunsuke waved to his dad who was talking to the manager of the lodge.

"Ohayou, Shunsuke. Kai," Kazuya said Kai's name with some sort of sourness.

"Dad, stop being mean. Kai and I have been going out for two years now and you're still being…well, mean," Shunsuke pouted.

"Sorry son, old habits die hard. Good morning Kai," he said more pleasantly. Kai smiled at him. "And who are these two?" Kazuya said, pointing to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Good morning Takahashi-san. I'm Hikaru," Hikaru said.

And I'm Kaoru. We're very pleased to meet you." They said, shaking his hand. Kazuya smiled.

"Ah nice to meet you too, Hikaru and Kaoru. Please call me Kazuya," he said. They just nodded.

"Ah dad, we're waiting for the others. Do you wanna wait for us or you wanna go ahead?" Shunsuke asked.

"I'll stay and wait," Kazuya grinned.

"Okay!" Shunsuke replied happily. Then Tamaki, Kyouya, Hunny, Haruhi and Mori came out of one elevator while a group of girls came out of the other elevators (there's 4). A rumbling was heard from the hotel and a powerful motor.

"How did she…?" Haruhi asked.

"She insisted in getting one here, too," Shunsuke said, answering the other's question.

"Renge-chan, Glad you could make it! Was it really necessary for that?..." Shunsuke said as Renge jumped down.

"Of course! Now is everyone here?!" Renge yelled, causing the group of girls with them to yell their affirmation. "Let's go!" she said, marching to the front door. And unsurprisingly, they followed.

The males and Haruhi just sweatdropped. "Well before we go outside, care to introduce me to your friends Shunsuke?"

"Dad, Kai, this is Suoh Tamaki-kun, Ootori Kyouya-kun, Haninozuka Mitsukuni or Hunny-can, Morinozuka Takashi or Mori-kun and Fujioka Haruhi," Shunsuke said, pointing to the respective people.

"Everyone, this is my dad, Kazuya Takahashi and this is my boyfriend, Kai Mitsuhashi." They both bowed at the group and they bowed back. "Now that we're all acquainted let's go outside!" Shunsuke yelled and they all ran out to get their equipments.

Shunsuke POV

We went to the large storage room for our equipments and I gave Haruhi one of the new skis. "Here, this is yours from now on." I told her as I gave her the rest of her needed stuff.

"Do you know how to ski?" she shook her head.

"Kai can teach you, he's a better teacher than me."

"Umm, thanks Shunsuke." She said.

"Dou itashimashite." I said and went off to drag Haruhi with me and find Kai, who was getting his snowboard ready. "Kai, get your skis. You're teaching Haruhi how to ski," I said.

"Oh no its okay. I thought you were going to ski too. I don't want to bother you." She said.

"Bah don't worry about it. Besides, Shun-kun asked me so nicely." Kai said and I just smirked at him.

"Thank you, Kai-kun." I said, kissing him on his lips. "Sure, no problem. Now Haruhi, put on those skis and I'll get mine. I'll be right back," he said.

I followed him and he put back his snowboard. "Thank you Kai. You know how horrible a teacher I am." I said.

"I know and it's okay. I have you for a week, don't I? A couple of hours won't hurt." He said. "Okay, let's go teach Haruhi. Actually, why don't you just go play with Hikaru and Kaoru huh?" he winked at me.

"Fine, if I'm not wanted…" I said sadly even though I was smiling at him. I hugged him close and kissed him on his cheek. "Have fun." I said. "See ya, Haruhi." I waved at her.

…

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" I yelled. They were currently putting on their snowboards. I guess they didn't want to ski either. Oh, well.

"Shunsuke!" they waved at me. They waited for me to come over before hugging me. "Kai is teaching Haruhi how to ski and he said to hang out somewhere else for a while." I grinned. "Want to race?" I asked. They put on their goggles before nodding.

"Yosh!" they said. We jumped off the slope and raced.

…

"Yes, I won!" I said, jumping around after taking off my snowboard. They just stared at me.

"Come on, let's go make a snowman. I don't feel like snowboarding now…"

They sighed. "One more race, please?" They asked. I couldn't deny that puppy face that they were giving me.

"Alright, one more race." I picked up my snow board and we went to the lift again. We raced down from the mountains again and this time Hikaru won.

"Yeh! Good Job!" I said, spinning around them. They caught me and pinned me down on the ground before we started laughing and rolling around. My cellphone suddenly rang.

"Moshi-moshi. Kai-kun! We're here down the tallest mountains. You know, you're favourite one? You got it? Okay, we'll see you here." I put back my phone. "Hikaru Kaoru, Kai is coming here," I said.

They looked at each other and then nodded with their mischievous glint. "Hide Shunsuke, we're going to surprise Kai." I nodded, confused.

I went behind a tree as they did the same. Kai came looking for us and when he found none of us, he reached for his phone. Since he had his back turned, I ran to hm and latched onto his back and screamed bloody murder all the while laughing.

"Kai-kun, you're here," I said before kissing his neck. Then Kaoru and Hikaru came out of nowhere and jumped on us too. We all fell down wrestling in the snow. Soon, I got exhausted and had to lie still to recuperate.

"That was…fun," I mumbled happily. I swished my arms and legs around, attempting to make a snow angel. Kaoru and Hikaru were about to go lay their heads down on my stomach and chest again like last time. This time though, Kai was there so I stopped them but they ignored me.

"Kai, lie down in front of me. I'm tired." I called him over while he was lying on his back nearby.

He staggered up and moved so he can lie down. His head was touching my head as we regained our breath. "Want to make a snowman?" He asked.

"Sure, dad!" the twins said simultaneously.

"Dad?" Kai asked.

"Well, Shunsuke is now our mother and therefore that makes you the dad."

"Hey, isn't that Tamaki's job?" I asked.

"During club hours." They said and left it at that.

"I want to make a snowman but I'm too tired…" I grumbled. I was still out of breath, especially with two people who are taller than me are lying on top of me.

"So Kai, how's Ishida University?" I asked.

"It's fine. I kinda miss you though. I won't see you there for two more years…" he sighed.

"Wait Kai, you're in college?" Kaoru asked.

"Of course. Didn't you know? I was Shunsuke's sempai before we started going out," Kai answered.

"Pedophile," Hikaru whispered to Kaoru.

"I am not!" said 'pedophile' retorted.

They just chuckled at their joke. "They were kidding. Now be quiet and enjoy the snow." I told him.

After some minutes, the twins stood up. "Well, let's make those snowmen," they said. I nodded and pulled Kai up.

"Alright then!" I nodded happily.

66line break99 3rd POV

"Kyouya…aren't you going to come ski with me?" Tamaki said with puppy eyes. Despite Kyouya being a cool prince around others, he can never resist Tamaki when they're alone. Like they are now, up the random mountain.

"Fine Taki-chan, we'll go ski. Let's just finish the snowman's head. We can find something to put on him later," Kyouya said before smiling slightly.

They quickly finished their snowman and proceeded to put on their ski things. "I'll race you," Kyouya said and Tamaki grinned. "Yosh!" he said before taking off.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Kyouya said, grinning this time. (A/N: oh my goodness, he's so OC. Spare me the crap, I did it on purpose. He's only nice like that around his _lover_ in my story.)

They both sped down the mountains with no one watching them as they laughed, gaining on each other.

Apparently in the end, they managed to tie. They took off the skis and walked down to the lodge, which was quite the distance away. The bespectacled man took Kyouya's skis and held it for him.

"Thanks, Kyou-chan." Tamaki said, pecking his lover's lips. Kyouya smiled gently at him.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

(A/N: Oh boy, that was sappy…oh, well. It was almost Christmas here right?)

66line break99

"Come one Takashi, let's make snow angels!" Hunny said, pulling Mori with him in the ground, which caused him to topple over Hunny. "Sorry, Mitsukuni." He said, about to stand up.

"Stay, Takashi." Hunny said without his usual cuteness. He put his arms around his love and stayed like that for a while.

"Ne, let's make those snow angels now." Hunny said, back to his bubbly self. Mori just smiled down at Hunny. He got off at laid down with a bit of distance from Hunny.

"Go!" Hunny said before swishing his arms and legs to make the snow angels. When they were done, the two angels' wings were touching closely.

"Mitsukuni, let's get some cake and tea. It's about 3:00 now." Mori said.

"Alright, Takashi," he said. They started walking back (Well, Hunny was piggybacking) to the lodge.

"Takashi…Do you think that I boss you around?" Hunny asked sadly.

"No Mitsukuni. Of course not," Mori said surprised. He put Hunny down and kneeled down facing him.

"Where did you get that idea?" he asked. Hunny shook his head. "Nothing, I just thought that no matter what I ask you, you do it for me and you're always near me…I just thought that maybe I…" he trailed off.

Mori took Hunny into his arms and held him closely. "Of course I do those things because you want me to. I would do anything to make you happy. I always am near you because I want to protect you. You're well capable but sometimes, I still can't help but worry about you." Mori said, nuzzling Hunny.

"Thank you, Takashi." He said before leaning in to kiss Mori.

66line break99

The group met at of the big booth in the restaurant. "Four hot chocolate, 2 peppermint tea and 2 green tea." Shunsuke said to the waiter. "Thank God for Renge-chan. I can't believe she managed to get all those girls busy. Back to work tomorrow, I guess." Shunsuke sighed.

"We're going to be hosting here tomorrow, by the way," Shunsuke continued. Kyouya nodded.

"By the way, cake…?" I asked them.

"Tiramisu." Tamaki

"Chocolate Cake." Kaoru

"Blueberry Cheesecake." Hikaru

"No thanks." Kyouya

"I want… Apple Pie." Kai

"Lemon Meringue Pie." Mori

"Strawberry Shortcake." Hunny

"…Dobos Torte. Right then, Misaki!" Shunsuke said to one of the waitresses.

"Hai?"

"Can I have a slice of Tiramisu, Chocolate Cake, Blueberry Cheesecake, Apple Pie, Lemon Meringue Pie, two Strawberry shortcake and a Dobos torte?" Shunsuke listed.

"Is that all, Takahashi-kun?"

"That's it, Misaki. Thanks!" Shunsuke said.

"Hey, where is Haruhi?" they said all of a sudden.

"Oh yeah she said she wasn't feeling well. She wanted to go rest. She's a fast learner and really good at skiing."

"Shunsuke, can we go to your kitchen instead? I want to cook for your friends…" Kai said, flushing.

"This is so cool! We have culinary experts among us!" Tamaki said tearing dramatically.

"Tamaki-kun, please don't do that…" Shunsuke said.

"Besides, I'm not that good. I'm still in school, you know. Let's go up at the 20th floor. That is the suite that they actually stay here on when it's only him and his father." Kai said.

"Right then." The cakes came and they all tasted carefully, before quickly eating more. Kyouya stealing some bites from Tamaki, who just glared at him.

"That was really good. Did you make these, Shun-chan?" Hunny asked.

"No Hunny-chan, I didn't. But the ones who made it are the ones who taught me how to make pastries ever since they saw I had interest when I was really young." The pastry expert explained.

"Well, then. Let's up to the 20th floor. I'm sure dad won't mind." I said, standing up.

"Okay then, let's go, Shunsuke, Kai." Kaoru and Hikaru said, pulling them at the elevators as everyone else followed.

"What about Haruhi-chan?" Shunsuke asked once they were in the elevators.

"We'll just her food sent down to her, then." Kyouya said.

"I know! I'll go check up on her later, see what's wrong," Shunsuke offered. They all

nodded at the same time the bell dinged for the 20th floor.

Shunsuke POV

"Well, here we are. Dad won't be here until later. He's checking up on resort and things. So make yourselves at home," I said, pointing them to the couch. "Kai and I will be in the kitchen."

Kai put his arms around my waist as he led me to the kitchen and we talked about the menu.

"Sure, we'll have salad. How about make your steak? Let's have an American-style dinner." I suggested.

"Okay then, get started on dessert. Then you can toss the salad later. You like doing that right?" he asked me, smiling. I nodded happily and got the ingredients for Rhubarb pie.

"Shun, get me the basil over there will ya?" he asked over the sizzling of the steaks. I tossed it to him and he caught it with ease. "Thanks."

Meanwhile (3rd POV)

The group soon smelled the delicious aroma wafting over from the kitchen to the living room. "That smells incredible!" Hunny said from Mori's lap. They were currently watching some anime on TV.

"You're right! Kyouya, let us go see what they are making!" Tamaki said, standing up. "I'd rather not, Taki. Shunsuke and probably Kai as well, like the privacy in their kitchens." He explained.

Tamaki ignored the warning and headed down the kitchens as well. Kyouya just sighed before hearing some clattering pans and screaming. They looked at each other assuming that Tamaki just got assaulted by kitchen supplies. "STAY OUT OF THE KITCHEN DAMN IT!" Shunsuke and Kai yelled with a bull-like face and the other a tiger face. Tamaki ran to Kyouya.

"Kyouya-chan! Save me!" Tamaki bawled.

"There, there Taki. I told you not to go to the kitchens." Kyouya said soothingly. "Now just stay here and let them finish dinner, okay?" he asked. Tamaki just nodded childishly, curling up to Kyouya.

"Tono got hit with a frying pan!" Kaoru said, pointing to the deformed fryong pan lying on the side.

"And a pot!" Hikaru pointed to the dented pot before sniggering.

Shunsuke POV

"Honestly, they can't wait. On the good side, they seem to like you cooking already and you are only still cooking them." I said, sighing.

"That's true….Why don't you set up the dining room and toss the salad? I still have to cook Haruhi and Kazuya's steaks." Kai said.

"Yeah, sure. Just pull the pie out of the oven when it rings and let it cool over there," I said, pointing to the counter with a cooling rack.

"Yes, Shun I know already. I've seen you bake I know how you do everything now. Mind you, I can never bake as well as you," Kai winked. I blushed. "I-I'll go set up the table now."

I pulled out an ice pack out of the fridge; quite sure that one of those pans had hit Tamaki-kun.

"Tamaki-kun, Kyouya-kun, Hunny-chan, Mori-kun, Hikaru, Kaoru come here to the dining room!" I called to them. They scrambled from the living room.

"Here you go, Kyouya-kun. This will help with that bump." I said, handing him the ice pack. He took it and put the ice on his forehead. "Kai and I don't like it when other people go to the kitchens. Only sometimes do we let people in. Now take a seat," I said.

"Kai, make another steak!" I yelled.

"Yes sir!" Kai yelled back.

Just as I predicted, someone knocked on the door. "Take a seat, I'll be right back." I opened the door. "Good evening, Renge-chan. Would you like to stay for dinner?" I asked her.

"Oh! Is Kai cooking?" she asked. I nodded.

"Great! I'll stay for dinner then. How was your trip? Have any _pictures_ for me?" she whispered.

"Of course, but remember the deal. Keep it to yourself and the Ouran Moe Journal will be under my supervision." I said and she nodded her agreement.

"Sit, Renge-chan!" I said loudly pointing her to a chair beside Kyouya. The door opened once more and this time, it was dad. "Dad!" I said, givng him a hug.

"Hey, brat. What's for dinner?" dad asked.

"Steak. Kai is cooking," I informed him. He had a grin on his face. "Great! I haven't tasted his cooking in a while."

"Well, come on then. Sit down. By the way, everyone else is here, except Haruhi she was not feeling well." I said. He just nodded and sat on the head chair on the table.

I tossed the salad before serving it and I came back in the kitchen to help Kai finish the other food. Mashed potatoes, gravy, steak, peas were all cooked by the time we were done. I cut the bread and put it on a platter before we went to serve the food.

"Itadakimasu!" We said, before eating. After that, I brought out dessert and we were stuffed full by the time we were done eating.

"Best…dinner…ever…" Kaoru said after we were in the living room. We were all sitting on the couch without sitting on our lover's laps like usual since my dad was there and also because we were too heavy to seat on others.

"I…know," Hikaru agreed.

20 Minutes Later…

We were now all lounging down in my room with Kai, Hikaru and Kaoru downstairs after my dad shooed us all out.

"Oh, I need to bring down Haruhi-chan's dinner. I'll be right back guys." I said, picking up the plate to bring down to Haruhi's.

I knocked on the door. "Haruhi-chan, I brought your dinner. Can I come in?" I asked.

"Yeah, come in," she said. She went to answer the door and I was met by a normal looking Haruhi-chan.

"Are you feeling better Haruhi-chan? Here's your food." I said, placing the tray on the table.

"Thank you, Shunsuke-kun. Sorry if I worried any of you." She said.

"Iie, its fine. We just had dinner upstairs. No big deal. Well, maybe except that I hit Tamaki-kun with a skillet and a pot." I said, mumbling the last part.

"So, what was wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I just didn't feel like skiing today. Wanted to rest you know? I was reading a book." She said, pointing to the book she was reading.

"Haruhi-chan, with what you are wearing, you look beautiful!" I said, noticing she was wearing a skirt. "Let me guess, Ranka-san repacked your bag again?"

"He wasn't as extreme. He left some normal clothes in here." She said.

"Alright, Haruhi-chan. If you need anything call me, alright? Other than that, good night I ought to get some rest from being outside for so long." I said, yawning.

"Thank you again and good night." She said, waving.

* * *

The week went by great for us. There was many more that we did but I couldn't list all of it here. My best friends and boyfriend got to know each other more over the week too since we were all roommates. Renge and I finished another volume of the Ouran Moe Journal and sold it to the patrons.

Haruhi got the hang of skiing and by the end of the week, we were all racing against each other. All in all, it was a fun week. Unfortunately though, Kai had to go back to school.

"Bye koi, I'll miss you. Call me?" I said, hugging him tightly.

"Even better, I'll visit you sometimes on the weekends. I want to hang out with your friends too." Kai said.

"Of course, come over anytime. Love you," I said kissing him on the lip lightly.

"Love you too," he replied and kissed me more passionately.

* * *

We were now back in the limo with al of us in it. "How was it?" I asked them tiredly.

"It was great there, Shun-chan! Let's go back again!" Hunny-chan said. Mori-kun just smiled and hugged Hunny-chan closer. I guess he agrees with him.

"It was…satisfactory." Kyouya-kun said. I just sweatdropped at him.

"I love it there, Shunsuke!" Tamaki said, grinning.

"Kai was great," Kaoru said and Hikaru nodded. They were sitting beside each other and I had my head leaned on Hikaru's shoulder.

"It was fun skiing," Haruhi-chan said.

"That's good. M'tired still…" I said, my voice becoming quieter before I drifted to sleep.

* * *

A/N: I guess that will be it for winter here. Suggest an episode for me to do, will ya? Or maybe some sort of situation (i.e. Valentine's Day). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my story! If no one tells me anything, I was thinking about doing the Lobelia Academy. OMG, something is wrong with right now. I'm sorry that the chapter is all f'ed up (it's double spaced). i'll try to redo it again or maybe not...oh well.

Ja Matashita,

Shunsuke


	8. Barging In Chap 6

Barging In

Chapter 6: Sleepovers Are Always Fun.

A/N: Oh this is so great! So many people are reading this fic! I'm a bit proud of me. I didn't think that people would actually like this story. Well anyway, on with the fic! This chapter will have just Shunsuke, Kaoru and Hikaru as the main characters for the most part.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shunsuke POV

Welcome back to my kitchen in the club! Today for some reason, we are all wearing vampire gothic clothes. I'm wearing tight leather all over and I have chains on my belt loops. Then I have small devil wings behind me. It was probably Tamaki-kun who requested these clothes. I knew he had some sort of kink for leather!

"Shunsuke-kun, what are you making today?" one of the girls asked. Oh right! Club! I blinked.

"Oh this? I'm making Tiramisu, its Tamaki-oji's favourite!" I said, while smiling.

"Oh, really?" she asked.

"Mm-hmm!!" I nodded my head frantically. "You wanna bring it to him?" I asked.

"Okay, Shusnuke-kun!" she said. I finished off the treat and gave the plate to her.

"Thankies!" I said.

"Sure Shunsuke-kun!"

* * *

Another day was over. It was always fun to be baking for lots of people. My customers brought home their favourites home again. I just thought of an idea! Why don't we, the club, make a calendar?! That would be so cool and a good money income too…I better talk to Kyouya-kun about it.

I put away all the stuff and picked up Pan-kun and headed out to the main room. Everyone else was gone, as usual and only Kaoru and Hikaru waited for me. As always. They're so nice.

"Shunsuke!" They said before running over and glomping me.

"Hey guys, how was the food? And the girls?" I asked.

"Food was great as always. The girls always fell for it again. We should maybe one day add you in one of our acts, like the one in the beach," Kaoru suggested. I just kept didn't say anything.

"Okay, you can get off now." I said. "What if we don't want to?" Hikaru teased. I snorted.

"Now, Hikaru," I said, sternly. I kinda gave it away since I was smiling.

"Fine," they said before letting go and putting on sad faces. "Shunsuke doesn't like us, anymore Kaoru…" Hikaru said quietly. Kaoru just nodded and pulled his brother close preparing to leave.

"Don't be such brats, come here," I said, sighing. Their faces grinned triumphantly before pushing me down on the ground and lying down on my stomach. I didn't bother complain. After all, they wouldn't budge if they get comfortable.

"So…homework?" I asked lightly

* * *

"Behave Kaoru, Hikaru. And don't make the maids faint please," I said. We were now in my house after walking through all that snow.

* * *

3rd POV

Unknown by Shunsuke, the Hitachiin twins would only walk around in snow for him. If anyone else asked them, they would be a target for numerous pranks. After they had somehow talked Shunsuke into sleeping over his house, they started trudging through the thick snow to Shunsuke's house who, luckily lived just 20 minutes of walking in snow away.

"Fine, we won't make the maids faint," they drawled with their fingers crossed behind their backs. They can't promise that the maids won't faint…

"Good, now let's go get something hot!" he cheered before pulling the Hikaru and Kaoru with him to the kitchens. Another one of the things they wouldn't let anyone else do.

"Peppermint Tea," Kaoru said at the same time as Hikaru said "Chamomile Tea." It is quite true that they weren't always similar in so many aspects.

"I'll have hot chocolate~" Shunsuke sang as he started to make the hot beverages. "We can take it to my room after." He said. After their drinks were made, they carried it into Shunsuke's room. It was not like the other rooms in the house. His room was changed into a traditional Japanese room with the authentic tatami mats and rice screens. This was the living room. In it had the newly-bought Kotatsu and some other things. It also had a flatscreen TV on one of the higher tables. So much for traditional…

"Well, here's my room!...Well, my living room." Since there was many rooms surrounding the 'living room', the other two rooms beside it were sealed off and became the kitchen and bedroom. The rooms' original two doors were removed so it looked like it was never there. He technically had the biggest room in the household. He was a spoiled child but not too spoiled that the boy was snooty. He was far from it.

"Ooh, Shunsuke your room is just like Haruhi's, except it's bigger.

* * *

Shunsuke POV

I sweatdropped. "Uh…huh. Well sit down and make yourselves at home. I have to go change first." I said, before going to the left room, a.k.a. my bedroom. It was your typical Japanese style bedroom with the futons and sliding closets that you could sleep on. I would occasionally sleep there too. Better get the spare futons; they wanted to sleep here tonight, as well. I still can't figure out how managed to convince me to let them to sleepover. Ah, there it is! Now, to get changed…

The door slipped open just as I got my pants off. "Shunsuke…" Kaoru said trailing off, eyeing me. I blushed furiously before running to my spacey closet. "What the hell are you guys doing here?! I'm still changing here!" I yelled. There was a silence for a few seconds. Before…

"It's not like you have anything we haven't seen before. We're all guys you know and you're acting like a big baby," Hikaru teased from what I assumed was beside Kaoru.

"Still though! And I am not a big baby!" I argued. They opened the closet and pulled me out. "It's not a big deal. Now get dressed, we'll be outside and we know you're not a big baby," they said, kissing me on the cheek before heading to the door.

I hurriedly got dressed and saw them waiting for me outside the door, although they were kissing quite hard… they suddenly saw me and pulled apart.

"Umm…" I said, unsurely.

"We were just bored," Kaoru replied quickly, with Hikaru nodded frantically.

"Fine, now let's get our drinks now before they get cold," Shunsuke said, looping his arms around Kaoru's left and Hikaru's right, forgetting what had happened just a moment ago.

* * *

…What happened (in 3rd POV, omniscient)

After Shunsuke had closed the door, Kaoru and Hikaru couldn't help but stare at Shunsuke's body. It was small but built, unlike most guys who are either small _or _built. They were slim but not that built. They gaped at the sight, before looking at each other in shame. They seemed to have a silent communication that it was both fine that they saw their best friend that way.

"It's not like you have anything we haven't seen before. We're all guys you know and you're acting like a big baby," Hikaru teased.

"Still though! And I'm not a big baby," Shunsuke said from behind the closet. It seemed he wouldn't come out of there so…

"It's not a big deal. Now get dressed, we'll be outside and we know you're not a big baby," Hikaru said soothingly, before they both gave Shunsuke a kiss on the cheek. They were blushing at their action and the double meaning of Hikaru's words which the smaller boy didn't seem to notice. They hurriedly left and the moment they went through the door, they latched onto each others lips, bothered hotly about what had transpired. Their lips caressed each other and Hikaru asking for entrance which Kaoru immediately complied to. Soon, they were both lost in each other they didn't notice the black-haired chef looking at them.

"Umm…" he said uncomfortably.

"We were just bored," Kaoru said quickly hoping the occasionally naïve boy would buy it as Hikaru nodded frantically.

* * *

Back to Shunsuke's POV

We walked back to the living room where I saw their teas having been drunk on already and mine still steaming untouched.

I picked mine up and drank it, sighing happily. I shivered a bit since I still a bit cold from being outside. Immediately, two pairs of arms were wrapped around me, to my surprise.

"Are you cold?" Kaoru asked. I just nodded. They just tightened their hold on me and I let them.

They took drinks and just sat closer to me, keeping me surprisingly warm. I guess that tour can start later. I sighed contentedly.

Soon, we finished our drinks and put down the cups in the tray. "Come on, I'll show you around."

I opened the door to the kitchen and they came in. It was a cozy kitchen, I guess you could say. It was small but I had enough place to move around and store all my equipments and cooking utensils. I can cook too but I'm just not as good as Kai-kun.

"It's so…cozy in here," Hikaru said. See, it was the right word.

"Yup, I like your kitchen," Kaoru commented. I smiled at them lightly. One of the smiles reserved only for them.

My phone rang. "Moshi-moshi," I answered. "Shunsuke-kun, I need your help," it was Tamaki-kun.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"Ah well, you see. I need a cake for something. A chocolate cake and I need it as soon as possible," he said. I raised my eyebrows delicately. Hikaru and Kaoru meanwhile, were trying to listen to my conversation.

"What for?" I asked.

"Umm…I have a craving for chocolate for some reason and I like your cakes the best, so…" he said, embarrassed and I couldn't help but smile.

The twins couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing.

"Shunsuke-kun, who is with you?"

"Hikaru and Kaoru, of course. They felt like listening to my conversation," I drawled.

"WHAT?!" he asked.

"Oh don't worry about it; I'll take care of your cake craving. It will be there soon. I'll have someone deliver it. See you tomorrow. And yes, it will be chocolate," I sighed before turning off the phone.

I turned to the laughing pair on the floor. "Chocolate…craving…hahahahahahahaha!!" they gasped before laughing some more.

"How about helping me with the cake instead? Kaoru, get my cake stand, oven mitts and cake pans. Hikaru, get me three bowls, whisk, rubber spatula and toothpicks. I'll get the rest."

I got the ingredients and got set on making the batter. I put all the dry ingredients together and the liquid in the other bowl before mixing it together. I poured the cake batter into the pans and put it in the oven.

"Now, get more bowls and the egg whites in the refrigerator and my piping set and the cake stand and also my decorating kit. I need to prepare the frosting again. I'll let you lick the sides of the bowl~" I offered. They looked at me blankly.

"Why would we want to lick the bowl?" they asked.

"So you can eat the leftover frosting that wasn't put on the cake. Now get the stuff I need," I said, smiling at their amazement about the cake frosting thing.

They came back with it just as the cake finished. I let the cakes cool as we cleaned up the messy kitchen since we kinda threw flour at each other. I frosted the cake with brown frosting and then decorated the sides with wide frosting. It was a perfect blank cake canvas. Marvelous.

"Hikaru, Kaoru knock yourself out decorating the cake." I sang. I am kinda curious as to what they will do…they smiled happily or was that maniacally? Before attacking the cake. When they finished, it actually looked kinda pretty. It had different colours on it and it said Tamaki's name with a small message. It even had the three of us in chibi forms!

It said: Since you had a weird craving! From Hikaru, Kaoru and Shunsuke. I boxed it and gave it to one of the maids to deliver it. "There, we're all done. Nice decorating by the way," I said, tiptoeing and patting their heads.

"Now that the cake is over with, let's go see the bathroom," he said, looping his arms around Hikaru and Kaoru once more.

* * *

Tamaki's Household

"Tamaki-san, here is the cake from Shunsuke-san," one of the butlers said.

"Thank you!" he said happily before taking the package and returning to his bedroom.

"Kyou-kun, look what I got~!" he said happily.

"Taki, you weren't kidding about the cake," Kyouya said slowly, putting down his (yaoi) manga.

"Of course not," he said, before opening the box and dipping his finger in the cake, licking it oh so slowly…

* * *

Back to Shunsuke POV

"Let's go to the bedroom now. I haven't shown it you properly yet. By the way, you don't have any clothes with you, so…" I trailed off.

"Don't worry, we'll just have someone being some for us," Kaoru replied the implied question.

"Good. Let's go on then," I said, pointing them to the bedroom. We went into the bedroom and I showed them around. It was just an old-fashioned Japanese room, like I said.

"We just sleep on the futon. Don't worry; it's quite comfy so it won't hurt your back. That's my closet." I slid it open and they gaped at how…empty it was. I chuckled at them.

"That's just my everyday clothes. My real full closet is in there." Pointing to a door behind the closet. It was a walk-in closet and it also slides open. "It's a walk-in closet of sorts. It's quite roomy for a closet so I tend to relax here. I like the comfiness of all the clothes here. This is also my mini-library. I have books on the shelf behind you," I said pointing to the wooden shelf built into the wall.

"Then what's the point of that closet out there?" Kaoru asked.

"I sleep there sometimes," I replied simply. They just nodded. "Alright, let's go see the bathroom," I said, climbing out of my closet. I pointed them to the door that was beside my closet. I opened the door and let them in.

"This certainly stands out from your whole room…" Hikaru said. It was true but I couldn't help myself. My shower was a rain-style shower head. You know, the wide showerheads?

The bathroom was a sea blue with hues of sand yellow and green here and there. The mirror was hidden behind a door and the toilet was in another door. The shower which was separated by a small raise of the floor, was just right beside the big tub that looked like a Jacuzzi.

"Great bathroom, Shunsuke." Kaoru finally said after observing the whole room. "Why are there slippers here?"

"Well, see how there isn't any wood here or anything? So when the tub splashes, it won't be a problem and the drain is under the sink over there," I said pointing to the bathroom sink, which had a medicine cabinet on the wall atop it.

"Is it also why the shower doesn't have anything around it?" Hikaru pointed out.

"Uh-huh. My bathroom is a mix of modern and traditional." I said proudly.

Kaoru started dialling on their phones. "Who are you calling?" I asked.

"I'm calling home to get our clothes sent," Hikaru said.

"We want to go on the tub. Yeah, hello…?" Kaoru said before speaking to the phone. After they got everything settled, I showed them their futons. Kaoru had red and Hikaru had grey. I had my blue on the corner along with theirs. I showed them how to set it and pack it up. "You make it seem so easy, Shunsuke-chan. Thanks!" They said.

Shunsuke-chan? Ah well, it's kinda cute when they say it. Someone knocked on the outside door.

"Shunsuke-san, thse clothes came for the Hitachiin twins." She said.

"Thank you, Joy! And good night," I said happily, picking up duffle bag and closing the door.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! I got your clothes here!" I yelled to them.

"Thank you, Shunsuke-chan just leave them in your bedroom since we're in the bathroom," Hikaru said. "Oh and can you come here too please?" Kaoru added on.

I complied and put their clothes in a corner of the bedroom and went in the washroom. When I went in, I was stunned. Hikaru and Kaoru were half-naked, left only in their boxers. They were sitting on the edge of the tub, waiting for me…

"Well, what are you waiting for? Strip down and let's try out your hot tub." I blushed but took off my clothes slowly, leaving only my boxers on.

They stood up and led me to the tub where we went in and soaked. Soon, I relaxed and slumped against the side of the tub. After a few quiet moments, I felt 2 feet moving on mine.

"Kaoru, Hikaru you're playing footsies with the wrong person." I drawled.

"No we're not." They stated before carrying on what they were doing. I blushed furiously and hid half my face in the water. I reluctantly played footsies with them until it escalated into a wild water wrestling. Believe it or not, we were quite relaxed through that roughhousing.

"Okay get off the tub, wouldn't want you all pruny now, would we?" I teased. We got off the tub and dried off. "Go use the shower first, I'll be in the room." I said, before giving them more towels and going to my room. I lied down on my towel and waited for them to finish. When they got out, I went to the bathroom and took my shower.

* * *

Man that was some shower. I'm all ready for bed now! Now where are those brats? I went to my living room and I saw Hikaru and Kaoru in their pajamas, snuggled together near the a few feet away from the TV. I looked at their content faces, seeing how happy they were…They saw me looking and motioned for me to come over to them. I smiled at them before sitting beside them. They were watching another anime: Antique Bakery (A/N: Disclaimer. Antique Bakery isn't mine).

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at me before they pulled me closer to them, making me yelp. "Hey, what are you doing?" I asked. They didn't answer and they just settled me in between them.

"You both smell like…strawberries. You used my strawberry shampoo?" I asked, pretending I was shocked. I didn't really mind that they use it. I was just kidding.

"Uh-huh. Your shampoo smells like you. Strawberries and something else…like cookies," they said quietly before hugging me closer to them. I just looked at them in surprise before I relaxed again.

Suddenly I remembered something I have to tell them. I'm really sleepy now, though…Maybe…No, I'll tell them now.

* * *

3rd POV

"Hikaru, Kaoru," Shunsuke said quietly. "Yeah, Shunsuke-chan?" they asked, not looking away from the TV.

"I forgot to tell you, it's my birthday in three days." The sleepy boy whispered, tired from the day's activities.

"We know. But you should've told us anyways," Kaoru said.

"I'm sorry, I forgot…" the pastry chef said before lulling asleep.

"Kaoru, Shunsuke's asleep," Hikaru said to his brother quietly.

"I know." He replied looking at the boy who was snuggled comfortable in between them and sleeping soundly. They turned off the TV and carried the surprisingly light boy to the rooms. They found that all three futons were all laid down; Hikaru's and Kaoru's already right beside each other and Shunsuke's blue one left near a corner of the closet.

"He knows us so well," Kaoru said. Hikaru nodded and pulled the blue futon in between theirs as the other held Shunsuke, still fast asleep.

They laid down Shunsuke in his blue futon and Koaru pulled up the covers on him. He shifted his hands closer to Pan-kun, who was loyally sitting beside his pillow. They laid down on their futons and shifted closer to the person in the middle, hugging him closer

Hikaru and Kaoru slid their arms around Shunsuke's form before they kissed his forehead and falling asleep and protecting themselves away from the cold.

During the night, Shunsuke moved his arms around and his arms found Kaoru's neck and hugged him loosely there, a smile on his face.

* * *

A/N: I wrote this thing in two days! I even wrote some of it in my iPod so you can't say I'm not devoted. It's hard to type on the iPod with the small keyboard. Anyway, review/favourite/alerts me if you wish and I'm still accepting any chapter ideas. Next will be Shunsuke's birthday chapter so don't ask for that. Thank you to _meggil _for the fantastic idea! Oh yeah, tell me as well who you want Shunsuke to be with now. Who would it be; the twins or Kai? That's all for now and I hoped you like the fluff I put at the end. Teeheehee

Ja Matashita,

俊介


	9. Barging In Chap 7 with LEMON!

Barging In

Chapter 7: Not so Happy Birthday...or maybe it is. (Re-edited)

A/N: The birthday chapter with lemon but that won't be until later in this chapter. It might be a bit really sad or heart breaking…whichever. It had to be done for the sake of the story. Also, this is one of the longest chapters I will make for this story. Thank you to all my readers!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

3rd POV (Three Days Later)…

"He's not answering his phone...I guess he did forget," I whispered sadly.

Kaoru and Hikaru just looked at me worriedly. I tried to smile happily at them but failed. I could only feel sadness on me.

"It's okay guys, don't worry about me too much. Why don't you go back to your place huh? The girls might miss you know." I teased.

It seemed to ease them up and they left the kitchen. I sighed sadly as I continued to knead the dough. I slowly started to cry a little. The truth is I haven't heard from Kai in weeks. He hasn't called or emailed me and now he forgets my birthday. I felt more hot tears flow through my cheek and I tried to wipe them away only for them to come back.

I stopped what I was doing, ran and closed the door before I sat in the kitchen floor quietly crying. No, I couldn't let the others know that I was sad. On my birthday. I'll just text Haruhi. That's it.

I quickly typed: 'Haruhi-chan, please tell Tamaki-kun that I don't want to host today. I will just make the food but no customers today. Please. Thank you.

After I had sent it, I looked at the pristine floor. It was cold down there too...I guess it couldn't hurt to call Kai one more time. Then I can see what wrong. Maybe he was just busy.

Just before I could call, Haruhi replied: Tamaki-sempai said it was fine and so did Kyouya-sempai so you're good. I'll just knock on the door when the cakes are needed.

I smiled slightly. I closed the message and i was about to call Kai again when my phone rang.

I tried to sound cheery. "Moshi-Moshi...Kai! Hi...I was just doing...no I'm not that busy." I said.

"Listen Shunsuke. Umm, I don't know how to say this but...it's over. I found someone else here at the uni and...We hit it off fast. I'm sorry," Kai said, his voice betraying his words. He didn't sound so sorry to me. But I ignored it. I started crying. "How…how could you?! And breaking up with me over the phone? What the hell is the matter with you? Just in case you forgot, it's also my birthday!" I yelled before clicking my phone shut, the dam in my eyes breaking once more. This time, even more tears flowed. I didn't stop them and let them soak my shirt. My phone rang a message again.

It was Kaoru: "are you okay in there Shunsuke-chan?" it said. I replied through blurred tears. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just...slipped on some egg yolks. Hehe, clumsy me."

After that I stood up, gathered myself up. I should have a bit more dignity than that. I went to the pie dough before it could get more ruined and i managed to return its flakiness just in time. i put in the filing on the pie plates and the top before placing them in the oven.

After it was done, I texted haruhi and told her the pies were ready (dont ask how he did so many, he just did).

She knocked on the door. I had to cover my eyes up. I put the pies on a large tray before quickly handing it to her. "Why are your eyes squinted?" she asked.

'Oh that's cause its kind of bright out there, you know." I lied before closing the door. I started cleaning up, sighing at random intervals. I picked up pan-kun from his small chair on the counter and hugged him. "What the heck did I get myself into? Kai broke with me over the phone. What a sleazebag...what do I do now pan-pan?" I wondered quietly, calling my teddy his secret nickname.

A quiet platform rose up and I turned around seeing Renge-chan looking at me sadly. "Happy birthday, Shun-tan." she said before opening her arms for me. I stood up and went into my best friend's hug as I cried on her shoulder.

"He broke up with me! On my birthday too he's such a meanie" I sobbed quietly on her shoulders. She just patted my back and let me cry, whispering soothing words to me.

"Don't worry the senior division if the guild will take care of him in uni. He shouldn't

Have done something so low." she said.

After I calmed down, she let go of me and she smiled. "All better now?" she asked.

I nodded. "Thank you Renge-tan."

She kissed my forehead. "Anything for you, shun-tan. But I am needed somewhere else. And I know Kaoru and Hikaru will take care of you. I trust them," before hugging me tightly and leaving to her rotating platform.

Suddenly, I heard a shriek and a clatter of forks. I panicked; worried that someone might have had an allergic reaction. I grabbed one of the epipens I keep in handy and ran to the main room.

"What the hell is this?" the blonde-haired girl shrieked. I saw them all glare bloody murder at her but the worst was Hikaru and Kaoru even Kyouya-kun seemed a bit peeved and Hunny lost the usual twinkle in his eyes.

I walked closer to them, putting my hand on each of the twins' shoulders. this seemed to calm them down before they saw my puffy eyes. Crap, I forgot my eyes! I just shook my head and talked to the girl.

"I'm sorry miss. What's the matter?" I asked gently. I'm in no mood for acting today.

"This pie tastes horrible. The crust is so salty and the filling is gross...what is this?"

I stiffened; it was my fault that all of them were so angry now. I tried to control my voice.

"Umm...it's apple pie. I'm sorry if it isn't to your liking. I'll just change your food." I said, starting to pick up her plate before she slapped it away.

"Don't bother. You might taint the food again; just get me the chef in this place. Where is the chef?"

"...umm, that's me." I replied meekly.

"Yeah right! You look too young to be a chef here. And if you are, I don't like your food. Its a wonder these people here still eat It." she said, chuckling lightly but she had an evil glint in her eyes. All the girls glared at her back before smiling worriedly at me. I couldn't take it here anymore. I looked down to the floor in shame

"o-of course not, I was just kidding. I'm not the chef here. Let me just go get her," I said before running out the door, dropping the epipen I was holding.

3rd POV

Tamaki was quietly seething. Haruhi was glaring at the girl as was the twins. Mori had a discernible frown on his face. No one could see Hunny's eyes as they were behind his hair. He spoke up.

"Get out." he said quietly.

"But the servant already got out, Hunny-chan." the witch replied (not an actual magical witch; sorry for the insult as well)

"Don't call me that and I meant you. You hurt our friend and now you have to leave," he growled quietly.

The girls who had been Shunsuke's customers before agreed with him. Shunsuke always cheered them up with his grin and sweets. This was the first time they had seen him without a smile and it pulled at their hearts. The intensity of his smile was equal to his sadness.

"But--"

"Leave, Motomiya-san." Tamaki said with anger.

The new, cranky customer stood up with her chin held high and left quickly, not wanting to embarrass herself. She would be the target of the twins for a long time...

"I'm sorry, everyone but Shunsuke is feeling a bit off today. He must not have gotten enough sleep and he was not able to properly make the pies today. I apologize and we'll just replace the cakes right now." Kaoru said lightly, expertly weaving the lie.

All the girls just nodded and put down their forks. Haruhi got to quickly taking all the untouched plates and proceeding to the kitchen where she got the cakes in the fridge. She noticed something shiny on the counter. She saw it was Shunsuke's cell phone.

There was an unread message on it from Kai.

She felt guilty for snooping on her friend but wanting to find out what was going on, she read it. Her eyes widened and ran outside.

"Umm...emergency meeting! All staff!" she said uncertainly. They seemed to get the message and went closer. She quietly read them the message; luckily her voice was muffled by the speakers throughout the music room.

It read: 'I really am sorry, Shunsuke but it was really hard for me to stay in a long-distance relationship with you, babe.'

Kaoru growled and Hikaru glared at the phone in hate. "Don't babe him, you ass." they said before running off to find Shunsuke.

After they dispersed, they couldn't properly concentrate especially since their friend who always brightened and sweetened their day with his kindness and energy (no, not like Hunny-chan. Hunny brings cuteness and charms to the world and he always made people adore him with his boy-lolitaness. Totally different from Shunsuke) was depressed and had his big heart crushed, even more so by that annoying girl.

Kaoru and Hikaru found Shunsuke crying quietly on one of the huge stalls in one of the bathrooms. Their heart broke for their best friend and love. They knocked on the door, hoping that Shunsuke would answer it.

He didn't. He just stopped crying all of a sudden. "I-I'm sorry, this stall is occupied." He said in a stuttering voice.

"Shunsuke-chan, it's us…" they said quietly. He gasped in surprised before opening the door slowly. He looked horrible. His eyes were puffy, tears running down his cheek. His shirt had tear stains on it and his usually bright, happy eyes were flooded with tears.

"It's not just because of what that girl said, was it?" Kaoru said quietly as Hikaru went to lock the whole bathroom. They depressed boy looked at them in surprise.

"We saw Kai's text message, Shunsuke." Hikaru said, before Shunsuke started crying again. Silently this time. They immediately went to the stall and scooped up Shunsuke with them, holding him close.

"I'm so pathetic, crying like this for nothing…and then crying again for what that girl said to me. I shouldn't be bothering you. Go back to the club, Kaoru, Hikaru." Shunsuke said, trying to pull away from the twins only to be held all the more tighter.

"No way, Shunsuke-chan. We're not just leaving you here alone. Especially when you need us this much. You can keep crying, you shouldn't have to be bottling all that sadness," Kaoru whispered, rubbing Shunsuke's back soothingly. Hikaru squeezed Shunsuke's sides. He continued sobbing his little heart out to Kaoru's shoulder for long minutes before he finally calmed down.

He let go of Kaoru before hugging Hikaru fiercely as well. He smiled at them and stood up before helping his best friends' stand up. "Thank you, Hikaru, Kaoru. I don't know what I would do without you. Renge-chan was right about trusting you…"he whispered the last part quietly although they heard it perfectly.

"Shunsuke-chan, don't believe what she said. Everyone understood why you were like that. That message just confirmed it. The other…'spectators' just thought it was because the girl had dissed you off badly." Hikaru said, looping his arm around Shunsuke's waist possessively. Kaoru looped his arm around as well. They wouldn't let anyone hurt their Shunsuke anymore.

"We'll go with you to the kitchen, for the remainder of the day, alright?" they asked. He seemed to be thinking about it and didn't really hear and just nodded.

When they got to the club, everyone looked at them. "Shunsuke will be fine now. He also said that the kitchen is open, alright?" they said and without waiting for an answer, went into said kitchen.

Everyone still looked surprised at the possessive arms that the brother's had on Shunsuke.

Line break

"Hey, what happened to the kitchen? It's…clean." Shunsuke said, snapping out his trance. He then blushed at the two arms that were wrapped around him although he felt safe around them. So, he didn't say anything.

"Haruhi probably cleaned it up. Now come on, you have delicious cakes to make. And we know you make delicious cakes, we've tasted them. And remember, even Tamaki and Kyouya said they were really good? Kyouya-sempai rarely compliments anything." Hikaru said.

"He's right. That girl was just being evil and it's okay that something happened to the pie. It was no big deal…" Kaoru continued. Shunsuke smiled at them. "You're right, I'm going to go get started. Open those doors, it feels too small in here." He said, while getting out all of his pans.

They grinned at him and opened the doors, waving people to come in. And they did.

_Flashback_

"_Thank you Shunsuke-kun for the cake. It was really great!" Kyouya said. _

"_Ah no problem, Kyouya…san." Shunsuke said uncertainly. _

"_It's just Kyouya-kun, Shunsuke. You are older than us aren't you?" he said. _

"_Ah, that's right," he replied scratching the back of his head. "But wait, didn't Tamaki-kun asked for the cake? How did you know I gave him some?" he asked._

"_I helped him eat it. But don't worry, he had some too…remember, Taki?" Kyouya smirked at his lover. Tamaki just went off to his emo corner. (A/N: he mwant they had kinky hot sex using the cake). Everyone stood shock at what he had said, at the same time thinking the different ways they can use cake during sex. All except one clueless Shunsuke who just asked, "So, did Tamaki-kun like the cake too?" he asked eagerly. _

_End Flashback_

Another day was done. After much reassurance for the girls that he was fine now, he re-created the apple pie and the guests loved it. They also ordered some more. It was a wonder to him how they managed to keep in shape…

When he cleaned up, he was getting ready to go home when he had a surprise.

Shunsuke POV

"Surprise!" the whole crew said. All of them were wearing birthday hats and several foods on the table. It was a birthday surprise…for me! They are so great. I hugged them one by one. "Thank you everyone! This is great!" I said, looking very happy.

(I'm not doing a party scene alright?)

1 hour later…

"Thank you again, guys! I'll see you on Monday!" I waved to them as they all left. Only me and the twins left. The stood up from the couch and hugged me to them, like I would disappear from their sight if they let go.

"What's with all the affection lately? I told you I'm fine didn't I? I mean, sure he broke up with me on--" I said, before getting cut off by hands caressing my cheek. "We know you're not fine Shunsuke. It's a break-up. No one just gets over it so fast…" Kaoru said quietly.

"We're going to your house for the weekend? You said your dad was away for the weekend?" they asked. I thought I saw their mischievous glint in their eyes but I ignored it.

"Yeah, he's gone for the weekend…" I replied quietly.

"Then it's settled." They said. We walked off to my house. They figured out I was sad even though was trying to look the happiest for them…

Line break

When we got to my house, we went to my room and we sat down on the floor. I rested my head in between Hikaru and Kaoru's lap and closed my eyes when I felt more tears slide off my eyes. Huh, they were right. Breakups are hard.

I stood up and hugged them. "I'm sorry." I said, before crying my eyes out one last time. They patted my back and held me close, more comfortably this time. Not like in the cold bathroom floor. "Why did he have to do that to me? Am I ugly? Maybe it's really me. Am I that horrible a person?" I asked out loud.

"Never say that Shunsuke, you're not horrible nor are you ugly. You're like an angel to us and don't ever forget that…" Kaoru said quietly. I nodded my head and I tried to stop crying.

"How about some ice cream?" Hikaru asked.

"Ask one of the maids. I keep a decent stock of ice cream in the freezer." I said.

"Cookie dough?" Kaoru suggested. It's like they read my mind…

"That'd be great," I said.

"Ok then, cookie dough it is. Hikaru?" he said.

"Yeah, I'll get our ice cream." Hikaru said standing up. When he left, I resume my head on Kaoru's shoulder. He hugged me and wrapped his legs around me. "Kao-chan…" i mumbled.

"Yeah, Shun?"

"Will you make me feel better?" I asked.

Line break

A/N: That's it for now, guys and gals…a cliffie! Ooh!!! Until the next chapter…

Gotcha! I'm kidding.

Line break

3rd POV

Kaoru stiffened. _Did he really know what he said? He probably did…_, Kaoru thought. He brought Shunsuke's face up and kissed him softly on the lips.

_He tastes just like how he smells. Strawberries and cookies,_ Kaoru thought. He massaged hi lips against the smaller boys. Shunsuke followed suit and he was lightly moaning at the sensation. He felt a tongue nudge his lips open and he complied reluctantly. Kaoru immediately traced his tongue inside the hot cavern slowly before assaulting Shunsuke's tongue with his own. They stopped when they needed air before gasping at Hikaru's stiffened form (not that stiffened form, you pervs. It will be soon though…) at the doorway.

"K-Kaoru…I can't believe you!" Hikaru said, jealousy in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Hikaru but I couldn't help it…" Kaoru said, his eyes hidden behind his hair.

"Hikaru, it was me who started it…" Shunsuke said who felt that he needed to take the blame.

Hikaru smirked at his brother, who winked at him in return.

"It's okay, Shunsuke-chan. You'll just have to repay what you gave to Kaoru," Hikaru said before kissing Shunsuke, who gasped in surprise. Hikaru immediately probed his tongue into Shunsuke's, tasting his mouth. _Yum, Strawberry and cookies,_ he thought.

Shunsuke couldn't help but moan even though he knew it was only to repay Hikaru for doing that to Kaoru. Whne Hikaru pulled away, Shunsuke held his head down in shame.

"You Kaoru, are mine no one else's…" Hikaru said, looking at Kaoru possessively.

"I'm sorry Hikaru, I will just be in my room," he said in shame. But he was grabbed by Hikaru as well.

"And you are as well, Shunsuke," he said with a hardness in his eyes before softening. "Please? We've loved you for awhile now…" he said, his voice full of emotions. Shunsuke's eyes widened.

_They…they loved me too?_ He thought.

As if reading his mind, they both held him tight, "Of course we did. We would never let anyone just touch us like that. Or be so close to anyone, Shunsuke. We fell in love with you but we got sad when we found out you were with…him." Hikaru said.

"When he broke your heart, we just got angrier at him because of what he did. He had you and we didn't and he never should've just been so improper to you anyway. But because we knew you were with him, we just kept it to ourselves since we would like you to be happy…" Kaoru continued.

"I-I…I don't know what to say you guys. I do accept that you love me, but I don't know if I could take it that you are confessing to me so suddenly and I don't want to be involuntarily thinking that you're rebounds for me…" Shunsuke said, trying not to be overwhelmed.

"You can say that Shunsuke but we know you won't. We don't either. We love you Shunsuke." Hikaru said making Shunsuke blush and smile. "You wouldn't?" he asked.

"Of course not. You're too loving and too loveable to be just a rebound." Kaoru said with confidence.

_Kai never said that loved me…yet here they are saying it so easily… _Shunsuke thought.

He pulled them up and dragged them to his bedroom. They followed uncertainly before Shunsuke tugged them down at the floor.

"I'm still not sure but…" he said before rolling over and kissing both of them lightly on the lips.

"I'm willing to give it a try, for you Hikaru, Kaoru." He said. They both smiled at him and hugged him close to them, finally being able to claim their love. And they won't ever let anything hurt him again. Hikaru and Kaoru wrapped their legs and arms around Shunsuke possessively and said boy just snuggled both of them happily, now knowing that he would be safe in their arms.

"Hey Hikaru…where did you put the ice cream?" Shunsuke asked.

Shunsuke POV

Here we are, after dinner time snuggling on the floor near the TV. Isn't it the weekend? And today was my birthday, so I could do anything I want. I'm not one for extravagant party. As you can see, instead of a chaotic, festive Friday I am snuggled with my beloved…boyfriends watching TV. It feels different that I had two people who loved me…but it was a good thing for me and I'll get used to it. It's not like we didn't do this before they confessed their love for me right?

"Shun, what are you thinking about?" Kao asked me.

"Just both of you," I said before I could stop myself.

"Is that so?" they said with a grin. I shook my head quickly.

"But you said you were," they said innocently. I jus grinned at them.

"So I was," I said. "I was thinking about how much I love you both of you. I'm even more certain now that you do love me. Even before you confessed to me, you were still caring for me as if I was already yours…" I trailed off before Kaoru interrupted me, licking along my lips while kissing me. He pulled out before Hika came in and kissed my lips.

They both hugged me closely. "Hikaru is it just me or does our Shunsuke taste like…strawberries and cookies?" Kaoru said.

"I believe he does," Hikaru replied with a smile. "We love you too, Shunsuke." I looked up at him before nuzzling his arms as I pulled Kaoru closer to me, making us topple over.

Line break

We were sitting in the tub now as last time, relaxing at the warm water. I was slumoed against Hikaru's chest as he threaded his fingers through my hair. I purred quietly in delight. Kaoru pulled up my legs and put them on his lap, massaging them. I sighed in contentment. When we got out of the tub, I handed them their towel and left them to shower when Hikaru pulled me back.

"Oh no you don't. You first before Kaoru," he said before pulling my boxers off. "In the shower." Hikaru held my hand leading me to the shower while I furiously blush.

"Hikaru, did you have to do that!?" I asked, embrassed as he turned on the shower. "Of course, I always shower Kaoru." He said as he set the shower to the perfect temperature.

"Stop being so embarrassed, remember you don't have anything we haven't seen before?" he winked before getting the cloth to wash my body as I tried to stop him.

"Hikaru~~~~" I whined. "Enough~!" I whined some more. "Oh, hush Shunsuke. Jeez, you're so sensitive," he said as he continued to rub my sides. I was holding in laughter. Finally he stopped and got my strawberry shampoo.

He massaged it on my hair expertly, leaving me moaning in pleasure at it. Crap! I'm getting hard! "U-Umm…Hika." I said, trying to get him to stop.

"Yes, Shun?" he asked. I heard that innocent tinge in his voice. So he was planning this…ooh, sneaky.

"S-Stop, please. That's good enough," I said, trying not to groan in pleasure while at the same time trying to will down my erection that Hikaru has probably already seen.

"Alright~" he sang before rinsing my hair, pulling me from behind. I felt his member touching my back and I blushed.

"Thank you, Hika," I said suggestively, rubbing my back on him before I leaned in to kiss his cheeks and leaving.

"Kao-chan, Hika called for you," I called out as I was drying myself. He came into the washroom wearing just his grey sweatpants. He seemed to be also wet.

"Oh, you done? Alright then, we'll be out in some minutes," Kao-chan said as he took off his sweatpants and went into the washroom. Couldn't they not randomly take off their clothes around me? I inwardly sighed and went in my closet to look for pyjamas.

I found it! My baby blue panda pyjamas with clouds! This crappy birthday just got better. I have been looking for these for a while now! I took off the towel wrapped around me and wore the pyjamas.

I pulled off the futons on the closet shelf and set them up on the floor.

"Shun~!" they called out. What is it now? You might think I'm annoyed but really I'm smiling. I always love their playfulness.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Nothing, we just felt like calling your name," Hika said as he kissed my forehead making. "Ah, I see. Well there are your futons. I'm already exhausted," I said, lying down on my blue futon on the other corner.

Kao looked at me for a moment before walking towards me and pulling me up. "What did we tell you? You're ours now. Therefore, you sleep beside us," he whispered huskily. All I could do was nod and let him lead the way. Hika put mine in between theirs where they laid me down, before settling on theirs and snuggling up to me. I curled around Hika, who hugged me on my waist while Kaoru wrapped his legs around me.

"Good Night, Hika, Kao-chan. L-Love you." I said quietly.

"Good Night, Shun. Love you too," they said before nuzzling me and all of us falling to sleep.

(A/N: What did you think? Was it any good? The sadness will slowly disappear during Saturday. This is going to be probably a very long chapter. Just to get you all pumped up with impatience…well, not really. Lemon's at Saturday so enjoy!)

Line break

The next day (Saturday)

I woke up and looked up at the ceiling. Then the memories of yesterday flooded on my mind. The break-up, the pie, that girl…tears prickled at my eyes. Why should I even be thinking about Kai? I had…Hikaru and Kaoru now. They won't leave me, right? I turned looked in front of me and found Hikaru not there. Neither was Kaoru! Where were they? Did they leave me too…?

I stood up and cleaned the bedroom before heading out to the living room. Then I smelled a delicious aroma wafting over my room(s). Who was that? I went to the kitchen and saw my Hika and Kao making breakfast. And they were all mine and theirs' favourite. Yes, they made chocolate chip pancakes!

I walked up to them: Hika and Kaoru both sitting at the table. I hugged them both tightly. "I thought you left me…" I whispered before burrowing my head on Hika's chest.

"Of course not, Shun! Who else would try to fluster you like us?" they joked. I just smiled at them and started to eat my pancakes. After we finished, they started to get their plates.

"I'll do that. You already made such great breakfast. Want to go to the mall?" I asked.

"Sure, Shun. We're going to go home then and change. We'll be back in an hour," they said before Kaoru pulled me in for a kiss and then Hikaru. I just blushed at them, and hugged them before they left.

50 Minutes Later…

I was all ready! I'm wearing my favourite tight black jeans and a red button up shirt with black flames and a white undershirt. I wore my dark blue sweater and my snow boots. I picked up my earmuffs from my closet and went to the family living room. Soon, someone knocked on the doors, which were obviously Hika and Kaoru. I opened it and came in, holding me tightly.

"Hi," I croaked out. They grinned at me. "Ready to go?" they asked. Today, they wore matching light red hoodies and loose faded jeans. I saw they also wore different polo shirts. Hika had on a white pull up shirt with black kanji on the side. Kaoru had a black shirt with white kanji symbols on the side. I could read it properly.

"Uh-huh!" I nodded before walking out with them, closing the door.

"Are we walking today?" Kaoru asked.

"Of course not, we're taking the car," I replied just as the car came out.

Line break

By the time it was 4 o'clock; we were done shopping and exhausted. They tried the different 'commoner' food, as they called it and they decided to eat a fast food burger joint. They said I could stay the night at their place and I quickly agreed. When we got there, we picked up the bags (well, the maids did) and we ran up to Kaori and Hika's room.

We plopped down on the bed for a few good minutes just resting. "Hika, who is the bottom between you and Kaoru?" I asked before I could stop y mouth. I blushed and closed my eyes. I heard sniggering but I completely ignored it.

3rd POV

"Kaoru is. But now…it's you," Hikaru said before kissing Shunsuke with hunger. Shunsuke opened his eyes wide before relaxing into the kiss and responding just as eagerly. He wrapped his arms around Hikaru as he tried to deepen the kiss. When the boy atop him prodded his lips open, Shunsuke didn't hesitate and let Hikaru roam his mouth. Soon, they needed to breath and when they opened both of their eyes, lust was evident.

"H-Hikaru, Kaoru…I-I'm still…a virgin…" Shunsuke whispered. They both just smiled at him and nodded.

"All the more better. We can teach you," they both said before Kaoru this time attached his lips to Shunsuke's. The smaller boy fought for dominance in the battle of the tongues but failed. Kaoru took this opportunity to taste Shunsuke's strawberry and cookie taste.

Meanwhile, Hikaru started to slowly take Shunsuke's pants off, the boy's erection prominent, as Kaoru started popping Shunsuke's shirt buttons off. A cold draft hit Shunsuke's shirt and his eyes popped open. He was panicking in his mind. What if they think he wasn't good enough? Then he saw the love and lust and care that they had for him and he relaxed once again. He noticed his pants undone and so were his shirt. They finally pulled apart to breathe and he pouted.

"What is it Shunsuke?" they asked, worried.

"I'm almost naked and you're both still dressed," he said before looking at the ground. They took off their shirt and got rid of their pants, leaving them only in their boxers. "Now you're the one overdressed," they said.

"I better remedy that then," the raven-haired boy said before standing up and slowly taking off his shirt and pants, making Kaoru and Hikaru all the more hot. They walked to where Shunsuke was and both laid him down.

Hikaru latched onto Shunsuke's neck as we kissed it and biting it, leaving red marks on his flesh. He licked it slowly, caressing it, as an apology before moving down to where Kaoru was, who was swirling his tongue around the Shunsuke's hardened nipple, making him moan uncontrollably.

Kaoru traced his tongue lightly up to Shunsuke's built chest to his partly opened lips and kissed him roughly and which the boy eagerly responded to. Hikaru licked his tongue down to Shunsuke's abs and to his belly button where he dipped his tongue and lightly rubbed the erection that was covered by his boxers covered in precome.

Shunsuke broke the kiss eith Kaoru and whimpered quietly. "You want this right, Shunsuke?" Hikaru asked huskily as he lightly tightened his fingers around the shorter boy's shaft, making more precum leak out.

He nodded. "H-Hikaru please," he whimpered.

Kaoru smiled before he moved down with his brother. They both slowly pulled at the waistband and slipped off the thin clothing. Shunsuke's breath hitched at Kaoru and Hikaru blew at Shunsuke's angry red cock, glistening with precum. "S-Stop teasing…" he said.

"He does want it, brother," Kaoru said with a husky edge to the last word, lightly fondling the boy's balls.

"Do you want it Shunsuke?" Hikaru asked.

"Please…" he moaned.

They smiled again as Hikaru licked the underside of Shunsuke's erected shaft up to the angry red tip where he licked the head sensually, as if tasting him. Shunsuke hummed in pleasure as Kaoru went down to fondle Shunsuke's sac with his fingers before lightly licking it, earning more pleased moans from their lover.

Finally, Hikaru lowered his mouth to Shunsuke's weeping dick and bobbed his head up and down the head as his hands circled around the shaft, stroking it slowly. Kaoru sucked on Shunsuke's balls lightly, making Shunsuke wreathe in pleasure. Two hands moved to clamp down on Shunsuke's thighs.

He started to moan uncontrollably and grabbed Hikaru's head and pushed him down on his length. Hikaru suck him harder, full throating him and occasionally swirling his tongue around the boy's head and raking his tongue through the shaft while Kaoru sucked with more pressure on his balls.

"H-Hikaru…Ahhhh…." Shunsuke moaned. "K-Kaoruuu…." Shunsuke moaned louder as he felt he was getting close. Hikaru and Kaoru noticed this and Hikaru tweaked and pulled at his erect nipples as Kaoru got the lubricant and slicked his middle finger smooth and circling it around Shunsuke's tight pucker.

He slowly entered his finger in hot tightness and looked for that spot. He rubbed his fingers in the spot. Shunsuke moaned loudly, his walls clamping down on Kaoru's finger, he gripped Hikaru's hair tightly and bucked his hips, thrusting himself fully in Hikaru's mouth before he spurted his seed hard into the willing mouth, some of the pearly liquid dribbling on Hikaru's chin. Hikaru swallowed sweet white cum and sucked Shunsuke's softening penis one more time as Kaoru removed his finger from Shunsuke's opening.

Kaoru immediately latched on to his brother's mouth and licked his jaw, wanting to get a taste of Shunsuke's essence. Meanwhile, Shunsuke basked in the orgasm he just had before opening his eyes. Seeing Kaoru latch on to his brother like that, while grinding onto each other made his cock spring to life to full hardness once again, ready for another.

"I…I thought that I was bottom," he said as he panted. "Hikaru, you didn't have to swallow my cum…" he continued.

Hikaru crawled on top of him, their hard bodies touching; Hikaru's still restricted in his boxers.

"Kaoru and I both wanted to…taste you that's all," Hikaru said, emphasising the last part before kissing Shunsuke hard once again, making the smaller boy taste himself in Hikaru's mouth.

He pulled quickly and winked at him. "Are you ready for the next part?" Shunsuke nodded quickly. Hikaru chuckled and stood up removing his boxers, his manhood angry red. He placed himself on top of Shunsuke, grinding their erections together making them both moan loudly. They grinded against each other before Hikaru had to stop, not wanting Shunsuke to release again so quickly. Hikaru sucked on the smaller boy's nipple once again making Shunsuke arch his back in pleasure and whimpering. "H-Hika…keep going."

Kaoru pulled down his boxers as well and jerked his rock hard erection slowly, making him moan. He stopped himself before he might cum and pulled out the flavoured lubricant and slicked three fingers this time smooth.

Slowly, he started circling Shunsuke's pucker again before sliding the first finger in. Shunsuke's eyes flew open and he moaned progressively louder as his prostate was continually rubbed. "M-More...Kaoru" he panted. Shunsuke opened his thighs more. Kaoru added another finger when Shunsuke started to thrust against his fingers and scissored Shunsuke's opening and moving it in and out faster. "K-Kaoru…H-Hika…more…" he moaned, thrusting his hips faster and arching his back in pleasure, the angle making Kaoru continually hit that spot. Hikaru has sucked both nipple red and moved onto Shunsuke's neck and placing bite marks all over it. By then, the shorter boy was panting loudly and Kaoru added the last finger, stretching him faster. Shunsuke was being held down by Hikaru's hands which were on his biceps to keep him from thrashing. "Uuuuhhhh…." He moaned, his eyes closed and mouth slightly open.

"I-I'm ready…" he gasped out. Both brothers looked at each other. Hikaru moved down to where Kaoru was and Kaoru moved to sit on the chair beside the bed, slowly stroking himself. He knows he'll get his turn with Hikaru later.

Hikaru started probing his tongue inside Shunsuke and licking and probing his entrance with his tongue. "Hi-Hikaru…I'm ready. I want you to fuck me," he whispered.

"You're eager aren't you?" Hikaru teased, his eyes clouded with lust. The raven-haired boy just smiled dreamily.

"Where's Kaoru?" he said, opening his eyes. He spotted him on the chair, pleasuring himself with his eyes closed.

"Kaoru." He called out. Kaoru stood up and stood beside Shunsuke's head.

"Yes, Shun?" he asked, dazed by the sight of his lovers. "Straddle my chest. I want to suck you," he said whispering the last part.

This seemed to perk up Kaoru. He straddled Shunsuke's shoulders and positioned his penis in front of Shunsuke's mouth. Hikaru added more lube on his member before positioning himself on front of Shunsuke's entrance.

"Are you ready, Shunsuke?" they asked huskily at the same time. He just nodded and opened his mouth slightly. Hikaru put Shunsuke's legs on his shoulders before he slowly sheathed himself in, moaning at Shunsuke's tight heat. He tried his hardest not to pound into the boy's ring of muscle, knowing it might hurt both of his love.

Meanwhile, Kaoru slipped his cock inside Shunsuke's mouth quickly, much to the surprise of the eager boy. Nonetheless, Shunsuke tentatively sucked on Kaoru's head, slowly going down the shaft coating it with the mix of his saliva and Kaoru's leaking come, still getting used to the intrusion on his mouth and in his ass. Kaoru and Hikaru moaned at the hot sensation they were getting from the boy unvderneath them

"Shunsuke…more…uhhh," Kaoru moaned as he involuntarily thrust his whole cock into Shunsuke's mouth making him gag in surprise. "Shunsuke! I--" Shunsuke shook his head and held Kaoru's ass to hold him up and keep him in place.

Hikaru was now fully sheathed at the Shunsuke's ass. Kaoru temporarily removed himself from the Shunsuke's mouth, both waiting for the signal for both of them as Shunsuke tried to get used to it.

After a minute of harsh breathing by all of them, Shunsuke finally nodded. He opened his mouth again as he pushed Kaoru in his willing mouth, sucking it.

Hikaru slowly moved out to unsheathe his cock again, leaving only the head before going back in again at a slow pace. Kaoru was in bliss as Shunsuke expertly sucked him, occasionally swirling his tongue on the shaft and head and his mouth vibrating while he was moaning from Hikaru. He pulled out Kaoru before licking the head's small opening before sucking him whole again, the gag reflex forgotten.

When Shunsuke felt sensations run down his back, he arched himself as he kept himself latched onto both boys. Shunsuke moved his legs down to Hikaru's waist and clamped down on it lightly, trying to speed Hikaru up.

Kaoru kept moving into Shunsuke's mouth who was now sucking faster and harder. Hikaru complied moving at a faster rhythm. Soon, both Hikaru and Kaoru were moving at a quicker pace going as fast as they could, while Shunsuke moaned helplessly on Kaoru's cock, making Kaoru in turn shudder in pleasure. Hikaru thrusted in and out of the tight entrance, moaning loudly.

Hikaru started pumping Shunsuke's rock hard length with the left over lube on his hand and the leaking precome coming out of Shunsuke's member.

He was still sucking Kaoru as hard as he could. Soon, Shunsuke screamed loudly as he spurted hard onto Hikaru's pumping hands, making him squirt 6 times.

His tight walls clenched around Hikaru's cock. Kaoru groaned loudly as he released to Shunsuke's awaiting mouth, some of his hot cum dribbling onto his chin. Shunsuke kept groaning and moaning helplessly as Hikaru kept pounding on him

After two more thrusts, Hikaru moaned loudly and released his seed hard into Shunsuke with six squirts, filling him up. Some overflowed and pooled onto Shunsuke's ass and bed sheets. Kaoru removed himself from Shunsuke and lay down beside the boy, panting.

HIkaru was just to pull out when Shunsuke stopped him. "No, Hika. Stay in there for a bit while…" he said, blushing furiously.

Hikaru complied and collapsed on top of Kaoru while staying inside Shunsuke. They all had tired but content smiles on their faces.

"I love you, Shunsuke," Hikaru said, as he wrapped his arms around SHunsuke's waist lazily.

"What about me?" Kaoru asked tiredly, hugging Shunsuke with one arm and resting his head on one shoulder.

"Of course I love you too, baby brother," he said.

"I love you too, Hikaru and Kaoru," Shunsuke said, yawning before lulling to sleep. Soon, they all followed.

Later that night…Shunsuke POV

When I woke up, it was dark in the room. The memories of hours ago flooded back to me and I grinned. I tried to stand up but a shooting pain ran up my back and there was someone on top of my chest and my stomach.

"What the hell?! My ass hurts and I can't breathe!" I hissed. They immediately woke up before grinning at me. I felt sticky and sweaty but otherwise satisfied.

"Ah, you're awake. Come on, let's go take a bath," Kaoru suggested before getting off of me. Hikaru nodded before hurrying up to open the bathroom door and returning to me. he pulled me from my lying position and carried me bridal-style as Kaoru went and started the bath. I grumbled.

"I'm not a little child anymore you know," I grumbled although happy at being carried by my Hika. He put me on the bath and Kaoru pulled me on his lap where he wrapped his arms around me.

"How was it?" he asked.

"How was what, Kaoru?" I asked innocently.

He pulled at my limp cock, which immediately hardened, "D-Don't do that. We just did it a couple of hours ago," I whined.

"Then how was it?" he asked again.

"It was fucking great," I replied emphasising each word.

"Good. Because you were great too, our little uke," Hikaru said as he went into the tub with us.

End chapter line break

How was the lemon? It was my first ever. I hope I do get reviews for this chapter. My goodness this is by far the longest and hottest one, so…if you review, I'll be really happy! Until next time! Also, I am revising previous chapters as well. This one is already revised, even the lemon!

Ja Matashita,

俊介


	10. Barging In Chap 8

Barging In

Chapter 8: Honey without Sugar (based on Episode 12)

A/N: Okay, I'm back and this chapter focuses a bit more on Hunny and Mori's adorable relationship but not too much.  
Enjoy the story! And yes, it is quite short only 3000-ish words.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Monday after Weekend (3rd POV)

That Monday Kaoru, Hikaru and Shunsuke walked in to the host club, very close to each other laughing about some joke that Hikaru made. Everyone looked at them but fortunately, there were no girls yet. They stopped laughing immediately and pulled apart.

"Afternoon, everyone. What's up?" Shunsuke said. Tamaki immediately shushed him. The black-haired boy blushed.

"Since we have no guests, I don't mind if you make some noise but remember, Hunny-sempai is sleeping," Kyouya said calmly. The four of them nodded in understanding. Tamaki was slightly shaking.

"Tamaki-kun, what's wrong?" Shunsuke asked. "Hunny-sempai wakes up horribly like…you," Tamaki whispered.

"Hey! I do not wake up horribly," Shunsuke yelled, causing the three to cringe.

"Yeah in fact, he wakes up quite beautifully," Hikaru said.

"Hika!" Shunsuke said, blushing.

"Haruhi-chan!" Kaoru yelled. Haruhi was just walking through the door. "Oops, sorry."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Haruhi asked. "Shh! Hunny-sempai is sleeping. Remember, he's like Shunsuke!" Tamaki whispered.

"Hey, leave Shun alone! He doesn't wake up horribly!" Kaoru and Hikaru defended.

"How do you know that?" Tamaki asked. They both looked away. "Hey answer me!" Tamaki yelled, waving his arms around.

"Be quiet!" they yelled back and wrestled around with him, causing more noise than quiet. Then they saw Hunny-sempai stirred. They froze before Tamaki ran behind 'his Kyou-chan' and Hikaru and Kaoru got hugged closely by Shunsuke.

Fortunately, he didn't wake up. Shunsuke spoke up first. "That story is true isn't it? The evil side of Hunny-chan…" he said in a mysterious voice.

"The what?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki quickly ran over to Haruhi and whispered to her furiously, her eyes getting wider. "…and worst of all, he has AB blood. The same blood as Kyou-chan," he finished.

Haruhi ran over behind the couch as well. Hunny-chan stirred again, making Tamaki jump in fright and bump over a table. With tea and Usa-chan on it.

"GAAAHHH!!!" he screamed. "What are we going to do?! Usa-chan has tea all over him!!!" Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki screamed. During that moment, Shunsuke walked over to Mori-sempai and talked to him briefly. They both nodded and Shunsuke went to the kitchen quickly and got Pan-kun.

He walked to the table with Usa-chan and spilled tea on Pan-kun as well. Shunsuke smiled proudly of himself. "A replacement! We need a replacement!" Tamaki said, putting his teddy bear on Hunny-sempai's couch.

Hunny looked at it and threw it at the ground. He went to the table and picked up the soaked Usa-chan. "Who…is responsible for this?" he asked in an evil voice.

"He wanted some tea with Pan-kun," Mori said stoicly. Hunny looked up at him with bright eyes. "Do you think they would like some cake too?" he asked, picking up the panda bear.

Somewhere Tamaki yelled in the background: "What about my teddy?!"

"Hunny-chan! Good afternoon! It's time for Pan-kun's bath now. Do you think Usa-chan would like one as well?" Shunsuke asked sweetly.

"Shunsuke-chan! Yeah, Usa-chan wants one too!" he said, handing both stuffed animals to him.

"Alright then!" he said to Hunny-chan before turning to his secret lovers. "Hika, Kaoru get me club soda, a brush, washing detergent and get them to the kitchen. Stat," he stated quickly. They nodded and disappeared.

"Since when did Hikaru and Kaoru take orders from people? And when did you get close?" Haruhi asked.

"U-Uh…" he said before running to the kitchen.

* * *

**The Host Club Is Now Open**

"Good thing we got that mess under control. Who knew that that was a good excuse?" Tamaki said out loud.

"Hunny-chan, I know you love your sweets, but do you think it was such a good idea to be eating _that_ much cake?" Shunsuke asked. "And these cake is loaded with sugar," he continued.

"It's okay, I brush my teeth everyday," he said cutely making the girls squeal in delight. He took a bite and froze, whimpering subtly.

"Hunny-chan, what's wrong?" Shunsuke asked.

* * *

Shunsuke POV

"It's nothing…Shunsuke-chan," he said, holding his jaw. I knew it. Cavities.

"Is that what I think it is?" the twins asked.

Mori rushed from his seat and pulled Hunny's hands above him and hovered above Hunny-chan.

"Open you mouth, Mitsukuni," Mori-kun said.

"Takashi, I'm fine…really," Hunny-chan said.

Takashi coaxed the sealed mouth open and check Hunny-chan's mouth. I looked close. Yup, definitely cavities all right.

"Shunsuke-kun, stop making all cakes for now. Just until Mitsukuni feels better," Mori-kun said to me. I nodded in understanding. Well, I got time on my hands now. Yay.

Tamaki cleared his throat, "Everyone, until Hunny-sempai gets rid of his cavities, Shunsuke-kun will have to stop making any snacks until further notice. And please refrain from bringing any snacks in the club for the meantime as well." Everyone 'awwed' in disappointment.

Mori-kun discreetly kissed Hunny-chan on the cheek before standing up and picking up the plate of cake. I picked up the other slices of cake and we walked to the kitchen. "No! Cake, don't leave me!" Hunny said, moaning in pain at the same time.

"Mitsukuni, no more cake until you're better," Mori-kun said firmly. When we got to the kitchen, I relieved Mori-kun of his load. "Mori-kun. Are you certain that Hunny-chan will just give up his sweets? I'd feel better if you watch over him closely. And make sure he tries to eat healthy stuff in the meantime, that boy needs more if his vegetables," I mumbled the last part.

"Shunsuke-kun, please call me Takashi. Mitsukuni is as close to you as he is to me and I'm his lover so that is saying something. And about his sweets, I am sure he won't give up on them and yes, I will keep watch for him. Thank you for worrying about him," Mori—Takashi said.

"Thank you, Takashi," I said. "Now, let's tell the others. I'm sure that we need all the help we can get," he said.

* * *

"Poor Hunny-chan. Not getting any sweets," the girls in the hallway said as Hunny-sempai passed by the hall.

Ha! I knew he had a stash in his bag. I can smell it from here. I dialled in my phone. "Takashi, where are you...His bag...Uh-huh…yeah…alright then," I said before putting down my phone.

"Hunny-chan!" I called over. "Shunsuke-chan, please call me Mitsukuni." Hunny-chan said sadly. I just nodded. "Mitsukuni. Please hand over your bag," I said to him. "I'm sorry but you may not have any sweets before your cavity is gone." I said firmly. He was seriously making it hard for me to take the bag since he was looking at me with puppy eyes. I looked away before quickly snatching the bag he was carrying.

Mori—Takashi came in time and took the bag from me, dumping the contents.

"But…I was just looking. I wasn't really going to eat them," Hunny-chan said sadly. I pulled out a flyer from my bookbag. It was a menu from the shop. "Here. Look at these instead so you won't be tempted." I tried to say cheerily.

Hunny—Mitsukuni just whimpered as his eyes filled with tears. "By the way…Takashi did you get his card?" I asked him. He thought for a moment before pulling out a golden card. He nodded before pocketing it again. "Take care Takashi, Mitsukuni." I waved as I saw Hika and Kaoru walk through the doors.

We went to an empty classroom and I hugged them both tightly before kissing them on the cheeks. "Good Morning~!" I said.

"Good morning, Shunsuke," they smiled at me. "I can't believe we have to sneak around just to say good morning properly to each other…" Kaoru mumbled.

"I don't mind it. As long as I have both of you," I said, trying to make them feel better. They smiled at me before kissing me on both cheek. "You're right. Let's go to class…Oh, I just remembered we font have any classes with you," Hikaru said, blinking his eyes.

"Uh-huh. I'm one grade up…You can still walk me to class?" I suggested and their eyes lit up, before looping their arm around my waist. I blushed and they grinned hugely to put on an act that they were trying to tease me. They weren't, I know that much.

* * *

I sense trouble. Wondering why? Well, for one Mitsukuni is running cutely with a big cute smile to Takashi.

"Takashi! My tooth is feeling better! Even the swelling has gone down, as well!" he said.

"Has it?" he replied, while reading his book. It's fun to watch in the sideline sometimes.

"Can I have just one piece of cake, please?" he asked. I stood up and stuck an ice popsicle in his mouth, making him cringe.

"No way, recovery is still a long way to go," he said, leaving. I smiled apologetically at Mitsukuni before leaving and finding the twins.

On my way on the hallway, a brown-haired girl stopped me. "Shunsuke-kun, I have something to tell you for a really long time now. I wanted to tell you that I have feelings for you, Shunsuke-kun and I just wish you would accept me." she said. Do I even know her? Probably in one of my classes…wait, feelings? I…I don't even know her or like her!...

"Can't you give me that?" she said.

I froze. What am I supposed to say? I kept my mask of indifference on and just looked at her. Of course I can't give her that. I have Hika and Kaoru already and I wouldn't exchange them for the world.

"There's someone else isn't there? I…I…" she said, running off with tears in her eyes. Me, being a softie felt bad but of course I already have my aijin. I don't need anyone else. I sighed softly and continued the trek to find Hika and Kaoru, my lovers.

I felt someone was following me. I turned around and saw Kyouya standing there. "So, is there someone else, Shunsuke-kun?" he asked, intrigued. I looked down at the floor and blushed. He should've said _are there…_ I nodded my head.

"Hikaru and Kaoru, am I right?" I looked up at him in shock. Damn he saw my face!

"Don't worry, I won't tell until you're ready…but at least promise you will tell the others one day." He said before walking away. I walked mindlessly through the empty halls and found Kaoru and Hikaru sitting by their favourite spot on the school, Kaoru's head on Hika's lap.

"Shun! About time you found us. Club is about to start let's go," Kaoru said, standing up.

"Kyouya-kun found out," I blurted out. They seemed shock before their faces returned to normal.

"He'll keep it a secret. I know he will," Hikaru said with confidence.

"Then let's go then!" I said.

* * *

More trouble for Takashi. I swear Mitsukuni is so impatient…

"What are you drinking?" I heard Mitsukuni ask some of the girls sitting in the corner. I pulled Hika and Kaoru closer and pointed them to the conversation.

"Darjeeling Tea, Hunny-chan," one of the two girls said. Look at them sweat, having such a hard time to resist that cuteness. I snickered quietly.

"What are you eating?" he asked the other.

"Some sandwich," she said.

"You know what would go great with sandwich and tea? Something sweet like cake! You like cake, right?" he said sweetly, flowers floating in the background. Oh no, the girls are breaking down!!

"Hikaru!" I whispered. He nodded and called over the two girls. "Would you ladies want to accompany me and my brother over there?" he asked, Kaoru miraculously already seated at the designated couch. They stood up quickly and apologized to Mitsukuni before running with Hikaru.

"Wait!" he cried.

"Mitsukuni, were you trying to get those girls to get you candy?" I asked sternly.

He nodded in shame. "Well, don't do it again, alright? Now go with Usa-chan and Pan-kun is also around here somewhere. Why don't you look for him?" I said. His eyes lit up and took off to find the stuffed animals.

That should keep him occupied for a while. Wait, why is he going to Haruhi? I followed him and listened in. Mitsukuni sure is sneaky. How does Takashi handle him so easily?

"…just a little one, okay?" Haruhi said. Oh my goodness that girl is in trouble now! I started to stand up when I saw Mitsukuni's disappointed face.

I thought she gave him candy? I tried to see the package. On it was a big red letters: Kyoto Kelp. Oh, that's why. I snickered before slinking off to Hikaru and Kaoru. They said something about an act…

I went up to them when I felt something and I tripped. I was waiting to hit hard ground but instead, I got caught by strong hands. I opened my eyes and Hikaru was too close to my face. "Are you alright…Shunsuke-kun?" he asked. This was probably it. I should play along…

I nodded slowly, while blushing. He helped me stand up but Kaoru saw me holding his hands. "Hikaru! I thought you were meant only for me!" he said in a hurt voice. I took on a sad look and looked down in shame. "I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" I whispered. Kaoru came over and tipped me back. "No, don't be sorry, my prince. Sometimes, you need two people to complete you," he said.

By then, girls were squealing. The ones that weren't squealing had already fainted.

Hikaru had taken me into his arms and led me to sit on the elegant sofa. He sat beside me whilst Kaoru was on my other side.

"He will need us to check up on him. He might be injured and we don't know what we'll do if we couldn't help him…" they said to the girls. I blushed some more.

* * *

**The Third Day**

"Oh boy, Hunny-sempai looks really peeved," Hikaru said. I nodded in response.

"Shunsuke-kun, I am sorry that Mitsukuni had troubled you yesterday," Takashi came up to me.

"Oh it's no problem, Takashi. Anything to help him get better. Look at him, he's so restless," I said pointing to Mitsukuni who was pacing around endlessly. Must be sugar withdrawal he's experiencing.

We sat down at the table. "Do you think he'll be fine after this?" I asked worriedly.

"Shun, he's digging through your candy shelf in the kitchen." Kaoru pointed out.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I emptied those the day he got diagnosed with cavities," I said.

"All that was there is Tamaki-kun's teddy bear and…Pan-kun!" I shouted as I saw Mitsukuni throw both of them on the ground before he himself fell over.

"Wow. He gave up. He's done," Tamaki said, standing up and going to Mitsukuni's tired form.

"Hunny-sempai are you o—oowww!! Get him off! Please don't eat me!" Tamaki said as Mitsukuni bit Tamaki's hand and didn't let go. Takashi stood up, making everyone look at him and went over to Mitsukuni.

"Mitsu-koi, don't take it out on other people or things…It's disgraceful," he said as stoic as ever. I felt Mitsukuni's evil side coming out…Uh-oh.

"Takashi…you idiot!" he said as he flipped Takashi over. "Why can't you give me just a piece of cheesecake? You cheapskate!" he shouted.

"Takashi…I hate you!" he said as Mitsukuni ran away from his lover. Time to talk to Mitsukuni…

"Tamaki-kun, please look after Takashi. Knowing Mitsukuni he hurt him bad." I said, hoping he'd get the double meaning.

I ran out the door Mitsukuni came out of and found him crying on the stairwell.

"Mitsukuni." I said sternly. He looked up and saw me with my stern face and more tears well up from him. I smiled softly before opening my arms.

He came running to me and sobbed. "I…I don't hate Takashi! Really! It's just that…I can't take it anymore! Now Takashi will hate me as well! I love him, Shunsuke-kun. I really do," he sobbed.

I just stroked his hair and sat him down on the stairwell. "I know that. But Takashi thinks that you're his responsibility all the time. When you got your cavity, he was blaming himself for what happened to you. I was around to stop you so he doesn't have to feel so bad the entire time. I'm sure Takashi won't hate you, Mitsukuni. He loves you as well, I can see it." I said softly. He calmed down and looked at me with hoping eyes.

"Really, Shunsuke-chan? You think so?"

"I know so. Now get back to Takashi. Actually, show me your tooth first. I wanna see if you still have that cavity…" I said, holding his jaw which he quickly opened, excited that he might be able to eat cake again.

"Yup, it's all good now! You can eat cake again! But please…don't eat too much anymore," I told him quietly. He ran back to the room and I ran after him.

"TAKASHI! I'm so sorry!" Mitsukuni said as he ran over to Takashi's fallen form and kissed him hard. Takashi seemed shocked before he returned the kiss, his arms circling around Mitsukuni's lithe waist. Wait, isn't Haruhi here?

She looked over at them, shocked before she smiled slightly. Okay, she's good with it then.

They broke apart and Mitsukuni glomped Takashi to the ground. Good timing, or not, fangirls came rushing out in time to see Mitsukuni glomping Takashi and them lying on the floor, the both of them having gentle smiles on their faces.

"Moe!!! Moe!!!" they screamed. I sighed. Those days are over for me now.

"Go on, Shunsuke. I know you miss you fanboy gigs. Don't let us stop you from it." Hikaru said quietly. I smiled at him before hugging him. I took out a camera and took some pictures. It has been a while…

* * *

A/N: Umm, so how was it? Good, Unique, Bad? Let me know! I hope you liked it though! Next chapter will either be an original or based on Epsiode 14…but count on me remaking episode 14! Until next time!

俊介

* * *


	11. Barging In Chap 9

Bargin In

Chapter 9: Summer Lovin'! (Based on Episode 15)

A/N: Sorry for the long time no update!! School Work, you know? And I also joined band since I play saxophone, so that will be exciting…Umm, what else? This is the summer chapter and I hope you enjoy it! By the way, I re-watch all episodes that I rewrite just so I can make it accurate and creative so I can just change it as I go along. It's harder than it looks so… I hope you like these! Kaoru and Hikaru and Shunsuke are my inspirations! They are hot together, right?!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shunsuke POV

Ah yes, summer. One of nature's best creations. Of course, there's also nature's other best creation: HIkaru and Kaoru…and potatoes.

We are currently at one of my cottages at Karuizawa. One week ago after school ended, I got bored and I begged my dad to let Hikaru, Kaoru and I to go to the summer cottage. He said yes but he said that he will come over sometime.

Right now, we are outside enjoying the sun. I was reading my book while lying down on my stomach on the grass as Hika and Kaoru were playing Kami knows what in the field near the house.

"Shunsuke-chan!" they called over. I sat up and saw them waving me over. I waved back and left my book on the table nearby before walking over to them.

"What's up, Hika, Kaoru?" I asked. They just shook their heads before they pulled me to the ground with them and lied down.

"We're tired," they finally said after moments of silence. I chuckled. "I can see that." I said.

They managed to roll their heads on my stomach before they sighed contentedly. "This is somehow the best summer. Usually, mother would be taking us around the world with her fashion shows…" Hika said. I patted his head.

"Well, you aren't anymore so why don't you relax?" I said. Suddenly, my cellphone rang. And judging by the ringtone, it was Haruhi's cellphone. I got it for her during school. For emergencies and such. I picked it up immediately.

"Moshi Moshi, Haruhi. Uh-huh…Karuizawa huh? Yeah…Okay…can we visit? Please…Yeah. Oh Hika and Kaoru are with me…Mm-hmm…Alright then, see you tomorrow." I said, putting the cellphone back in my pocket.

"What did Haruhi say?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh, she said that her dad's friend gave her a job in a lodge here near where we are. The town close by. She said we were allowed to visit her. Do you want to go tomorrow?" I suggested. We weren't really going to do anything here tomorrow anyway, so why not?

"Yeah! I haven't seen her lately. Let's go see her tomorrow," Hika said excitedly.

"Alright, I don't mind," Kaoru said after some thought. "We could get food on the way. I think we wasted a bit too much ingredients cooking last night…"

That's right. I was teaching them both how to cook. We made some pasta last night but the kitchen got messy. Along with some salad and some baked potatoes and it was delicious…but the kitchen was so messy last night. There were still some stains on the floor.

"You're right, we'll go shopping tomorrow as well," I said.

That night…

"Let's make steak tonight!" Hika said after some thought.

"Okay then! We'll make a dinner steak with…Kaoru what do you want?" I asked him.

"Um…oh! Let's make more of that baked potatoes and salad again. Or maybe steamed vegetables?" He suggested. I nodded happily and we got to the kitchen making our delicious dinner.

"…Make sure that it's thoroughly marinated…No Hika not like that…Kaoru get me the…"

"Did I do this right…Can I put this in now?"

After about an hour, dinner was finally served. We ate all the food and after that we all cleaned up and went to the living room to watch some TV. After that, we got ready for bed and went to sleep, only in our boxers. Kaoru and Hika on my either side with me curled up to Kaoru.

* * *

3rd POV

*Tamaki's Ringtone: Shissou Guitar Riff…or whatever you call it*

*RING RING*

A cellphone was ringing loudly inside the small (as Hikaru and Kaoru described) cottage. There was mumbling under the covers as three bodies were closely against each other. Not that any of them were complaining. The cellphone continued to emit annoying noises which woke up one of the grumpiest person in the mornings. "Hikaru, answer your damn phone or I'll gladly crush it for you!" Shunsuke growled while burrowing himself deeper into Kaoru's embrace.

"Later…" Hikaru slurred. "Wait that is tono's ringtone. Why would he wake us up at…seven in the morning." He grumbled.

"Because he's Tamaki that's why. Now answer the phone." Shunsuke said again. Kaoru has woken up as well, although not as grumpy as the person beside him. He sat up and picked up Hikaru's cellphone and gave it to him.

"Thanks Kaoru…Hello?" Hikaru said before a loud voice came through the speaker.

"MY DAUGHTER IS MISSING! CALL THE POLICE! SHE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED! NO, SHE WAS BANKRUPT AND FLED INTO THE NIGHT!" he screamed. By now, the third boy in the bed was awake and sitting up. "Suoh, it's early in the morning. Will you let people sleep?" he growled.

"But Haruhi is missing!"

Hunny-chan and Mori-kun: "What, Haru-chan is missing?! Waahh, Haru-chan!" Hunny-chan said, tightly holding onto Usa-chan.

"Mitsukuni…Haruhi will be fine. Tamaki-kun is just overreacting again. Let's go back to…*yawn*…sleep," Mori-kun said, dragging his sad lover with him.

"Are you sure, Takashi?" he asked. Mori just nodded, pulling the covers over their topless bodies before pulling in Hunny-chan close. "I'm sure. Now, give me Tamaki," he said, reaching for the phone. Hunny-chan gave the phone to him.

"Mori-kun! Haruhi is missing! What if she was abducted by thieves?! Oh the horrors!" he sobbed.

"We'll talk to you later, Tamaki-kun. Good morning," he said rather quickly before putting down the phone.

ON the other line with Shunsuke, Kaoru and Hikaru:

"Will you finally shut up if I tell you where she is?" Shunsuke asked, sighing.

Tamaki just barked like a dog once. "Yeah!" he said.

"She's here in Karuizawa working for one of her father's friends. No if you don't mind we would…I mean, I would really love some sleep now," he said and hung up the phone before Tamaki could continue to talk.

"Hika, Kaoru. Bed. Now," he drawled before falling back on the bed. "Tamaki can be annoying sometimes…*cute snore*," he trailed off to a snore. They aww'ed at their lover's cute face before snuggling to the covers with him once more.

Meanwhile…

"Yes! I found where Haruhi is!" Tamaki sang before realization hit him. "Where in Karuizawa?" there were a lot of lodges in the province. How was he going to find her now? Before he could move, a paper airplane came his way. It hit his nose before landing to the ground. It was the address for the lodge. He looked up to se Kyouya with a book and a pen, now wide awake.

"This is where Haruhi is. Go to sleep and we'll go later." He drawled as he waved his boyfriend over.

"How did you know where Haruhi was? Why didn't you just tell me?" he said.

"Because you never asked," Kyouya replied.

At around 10am…

"Good morning, Hika, Kaoru!" Shunsuke said cheerily, kissing both boys on the lips. "Good morning, Shunsuke-chan."

"Let's make pancakes for breakfast~!" he sang as he went to the bathroom to get ready for the morning. They sat up as well and went to the bathroom. After they were done they got breakfast and got ready once again, but this time to go to town. Which was luckily only 20 minutes walk away.

When they got there, the market was alive and busy. They bought fresh produce and other things for the next few weeks. They walked to the place Haruhi gave them and they found her cleaning the windows outside.

"Haruhi-chan~!" Shunsuke shouted over.

* * *

Shunsuke POV

She was wearing a dress. Her dad probably gave her some to wear. It is summer after all.

"Good morning, guys. How are…gaaahh!!" Haruhi shrieked as a…helicopter? Came from above. Crap, I forgot that Tamaki was looking for Haruhi _and_ that I wasn't supposed to tell.

"Well, erm you see… TamakiwokemeupatseveninthemorningandhepissedmeoffandIgavehimyouraddress," I said in one breath.

"I…see," she said, deadpanned.

"Haruhi! Papa is here! I'm coming to save you!" Tamaki yelled over an intercom.

"I'm really sorry about this Haruhi. You know how Maki-kun is in the mornings…" I said, looking ashamed. And I was. Stupid Tamaki…

"Aww, Shunsuke it's okay. Haruhi doesn't look so mad…yet. He probably won't even stay for long," Hikaru said soothingly, holding me against his chest. I immediately felt relief wash over me. Hika's hug was always reassuring.

"Ano, Shunsuke-kun it's okay for him to come…terrorize.—I mean, visit for a while so it's no trouble," Haruhi said. I just nodded at her childishly. Wait a minute, Hika's hugging me! In front of other people! What if they think wrong or something. It's supposed to be a secret too!

"Hika," I whispered. "Public Place."

"It's okay, there's no one around much and Haruhi is too busy being angry at Tamaki-tono."

* * *

"Oh my goodness, you cute boys! Are you all Haruhi's friends~?" Misuzu sang, twirling around the pension lodging.

"Hai, we're all friends of Haruhi!" I said, shaking his hand. Apparently he was—

"He is a close friend of Ranka-san, back when they worked in the same shop together, about three years ago," Kyouya said making me break my train of thought.

"How do you know all this?" Tamaki asked accusingly. Maybe it was better that I didn't say anything.

"Ranka-san is away on business so he left Haruhi with here for the summer," Kyouya the stalker—ano, informer continued. Looks like he has been doing his research.

"Look, I made this cute apron that Haruhi-chan is wearing? Isn't she just adorable? I feel so bad that she has minimum wages especially when she is such a hard worker." Misuzu-san said.

* * *

"So is this why you didn't want to go with us to Switzerland this summer, Haru-chan?" Mitsukuni asked.

"Well, I don't have a passport, you know." She said.

"Besides, why didn't you leave your cellphone on today?" I asked.

"Cellphone?!" Tamaki growled.

"Ah yes, I gave Haruhi a cell phone last month remember? It's for her friends and emergencies and such," I said. "So where was it?"

"Battery got low, Shunsuke-kun. Sorry," she replied.

"But daddies count as friends too right?" Tamaki asked desperately.

"Of course not. You're our sempai first of all," Hikaru said.

"But Shunsuke-kun is older than me!" Tamaki whined.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't consider myself a sempai to any of you, anyways so I don't count. Otherwise, I would've done…scary things to you already for waking me up so early," he whispered the last part. Revenge is sweet sometimes.

"Second of all, there's no such thing as that category. Seriously though, just go home. I only asked Shunsuke to come…bring some groceries for me here. He said he was going to the market the next morning and…" Haruhi explained.

"School Rule Number 9…No Part-time jobs are allowed for students," Kyouya recited the manual out loud.

I tried to defend her. "Well I have a job too," I said.

"You own your job. It's not prohibited to own your own shop," he said.

Haruhi cringed as Hikaru and Kaoru snickered. "Look, that girl has a part-time job without the school's permission. Some nerve, huh?" they teased her. I just giggled quietly. There's no way out of it now.

"You know what Haruhi is right. We are free to spend our summer's anyway we want it so…we will stay at the pension's VIP guest rooms," Tamaki said.

I saw Haruhi screaming in her head, panic in her eyes.

I just shook my head and drank my tea. What a horrible summer it'll be. Luckily, God was on her side.

"I'm sorry everyone, as much as I'd like all of you to stay here, there's just no more space in here for everyone. I only have one guest room left," Misuzu said.

"Well then, as the parents Kyouya and I--," he said before getting interrupted.

"Count me out, Taki. I don't want to come and bother Haruhi," Kyouya stated.

"Well then, as the father I will be here to take care of Haruhi and to be a representative as well for the club," he explained.

"No fair Tamaki-chan," Mitsukuni said in his cute voice.

"What about us Tamaki-kun? We're here too you know. As Haruhi's _friends_," Kaoru and Hikaru said slyly. I just grinned stupidly at their antics. Wait, I know that look. A game!

"Tamaki-tono, we just got a great idea! Let's play a fun game and the winner will get the guest room," they said simultaneously.

"Okay, I'll bite…" he sighed. "What will it be?"

I stood up. "The 'Guestroom Refreshing Job Contest in Karuizawa!'" I said, spinning around triumphantly.

"Shunsuke-chan, we were going to say that," Hika said to me. I just rolled my eyes at him while smiling. "Great minds think alike and I just got to it first." I said.

"Okay, okay. So what do we do?" Tamaki said impatiently. I narrowed my eyes at him for being so mean. However, Kaoru and Hikaru replied.

"We will work here today in the pension since they are shorthanded and whoever makes the most impression on the lovely owner, Misuzu-chan will be declared the winner."

"Oh, I just love the idea! It is wonderful! Yes, I agree with this plan!" Misuzu-san said, coming out of nowhere…

"If I choose the most refreshing one and stays here, it will lead my pension to an increased popularity!" he said, giggling.

"Starting now, I will work you to the bone! And for today, you will not be treated as guests," she continued.

"Yay!" Mitsukuni said.

I'm not sure he knew what 'to the bone' meant…it is certainly not yay-worthy. Poor Haruhi-chan, looking depressed over there. I guess her summer peace is over.

* * *

Hunny-chan and Tamaki (3rd POV)

Tamaki was working on the fence on the backyard. He was currently struggling to properly use a hammer, since he had never used one before.

"This is the first time I've held a real hammer before. Even a toy one," he said. The point exactly.

"It must be so hard to have a job," Hunny-chan said while munching on a cake.

Suddenly, Misuzu-san came out of nowhere. "No complaining about jobs. Minus three points."

Tamaki gasped, making him hit his finger with a hammer. He started gasping for air to calm himself down as Hunny-chan tried to persuade with cuteness…Which didn't work at all. They looked pretty depressed.

* * *

Hika, Kaoru and Shunusuke (Shunsuke POV)

"Good morning, come on in!" Hika and Kaoru greeted as guests came in. The first guests they welcome were girls and they fell for their charms already. That was quick. Although I couldn't blame them, Hika and Kaoru do look more particularly cute today. I better get these boxes in the back before I get in trouble. Hika, Kaoru and I had a pact right before we started…

_Flashback_

_"We share with whichever one of us wins, right? But Shunsuke-chan you're going to be all alone," Kaoru said. We were currently in one of the guest washrooms that were not in a suite. We were quietly discussing our plans for winning this thing._

_"I'll be fine. Manual labour will do me some good. I haven't done it in a while anyways. You both have fun okay?" I said. They nodded at me. "Good, then let's begin. I'll see you later~!" I said before kissing Kaoru deeply. He held me at my waist and pulled me closer before licking my lips. He finally let go before ruffling my already messy hair and then Hika pulled me to him, kissing me harder than Kaoru. He licked my lips too…wonder what that's about. I smiled at them before running off to the kitchen, where my job will be._

_End Flashback_

I lifted the sack of potatoes and brought them into the kitchen, setting the sack on the floor. I was supposed to peel these for lunch and dinner later. I guess we're going to stay here for dinner.

* * *

3rd POV

The girls were astounded by the beauty of the twins in front of them, so intimately close together. They sighed happily.

"We have reservations here," one of them stuttered.

"Yes we have been expecting you. Right this way, ladies. Please make yourselves at home," they said cheerily. "Come and let us show you to your rooms."

"Such, loveable personalities. Five points~!" Misuzu-san said.

Just then, Mori-kun walked by.

"Mori-san, could you please fix that wobbly table for me? Yes, that one." She said, pointing to the table.

"Understood," he said before picking up the small table and lifting it off to the backyard. "Oh, no use of unnecessary words and eagerness to help. Five points to Mori-kun!" he said.

Haruhi, who had seen the whole thing just sweatdropped and went outside to clean on the patio.

"Ano, Kyouya-sempai aren't you going to do the contest as well?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"No since if I won, Tamaki would be here as well and he won't stop bugging you all summer long and he'll leave me alone," Kyouya said, pouting in his head. "Besides, I'll just hang out here for a it and then head down to the cottage."

"Your family cottage, Kyouya-sempai?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes. All of us have one here around the area. Shunsuke-sempai's cottage is the closest one to you. Luckily as well since he prefers it that he be alone there and he likes to go to the market in the mornings," he said.

"How do you--?" Haurhi asked, a bit scared.

"He told me," Kyouya said simply. "Although this year, he had Hikaru and Kaoru with him."

"Ah, well I know about that. He said that they won't bother me anyways since Shunsuke-kun told them not to," Haruhi said thoughtfully.

"Is that so?"

"Wait a minute. If everyone has a cottage then why bother wanting to stay here?! Why don't they just go stay there?" Haruhi asked realization setting in.

Kyouya ignored the rhetorical question.

"Who do you think shall win, Haruhi? Shall we bet on it?" he asked.

"No thanks, but I'm sure that Shunsuke-kun will win. He's the hard-working one," she replied.

"Well, let's eliminate. Hunny-sempai is more cute than refreshing so he's out. Taki is refreshing…when he shuts his mouth. But my poor baby is too heated up in the contest. To be simple, he's out. Hikaru and Kaoru are charming as well, but of course… we have Mori-sempai."

Mori-kun was…chopping wood for some reason and he had no shirt on. It was hot, he reasoned.

"Plus 20 points~!" Misuzu sang. The girls near the window, and some boys as well were looking and were enjoying the view.

"So you think it'll be Mori-sempai?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes. But if Hunny-sempai loses or drops out, Mori-sempai will follow as well." Kyouya explained.

"Why?...Oh right," Haruhi said remembering the pair's interaction when Hunny-sempai had the cavity.

"Which means, it's an easy win for us," Hikaru said, looking out the window. It was their break time.

"I saw that the only available room was a single bed…so if one of you wins, the other wouldn't be able to stay…" she said.

"If not, we can always get one more bed from the cottage," Hikaru said as Kaoru continued. "Or we'll just sleep in the one bed. It's not a problem."

"You are always together aren't you?" Haruhi asked. "Of course. Shunuske-chan, there you are!" Hikaru said, seeing Shunsuke coming out of the balcony. He was wearing a frilly blue apron he managed to find in the kitchen and he was sweaty from the hot kitchen making his hair cling to the side of his face and his clothes tighter to his body. To Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes, he was looking fuckable right about now.

Fortunately, no one saw the lust in their except for the one it wad directed at. Shunsuke blushed and quickly took off the apron, which showed his white muscle shirt clinging to his chest.

"Hika! Kaoru! There you are. I thought to wait for you in the dining room, but anyway. How long you been here?" he asked.

* * *

Shunsuke POV

"Not long. We just got here," Hika said, looking at me hungrily. I nodded slowly before walking closer to them.

"Haruhi-chan! Kyouya-kun, good morning!" I said cheerily. "How are you t'day?" I asked, grinning.

"Fine. I hope you're enjoying your work in the kitchen. "Yeah, I do. It's so hot in there though…" I replied. "so what were you talking about?" I asked them.

"Oh we were just talking about how Haruhi said the bed was only a single. I told her that Hikaru and I will fit in just fine," Kaoru said. "However…Shunsuke-chan would you like to sleep together with us too?" he asked slyly. I looked at him and saw the identical lust that was in Hikaru's eyes. What was wrong with them?

Before I could say anything, Kyouya-kun says something. "The game hasn't been decided so don't go making plans yet. There are also many ways to make the game more…fun and interesting," he said.

I swear this guy is always scheming something…which is quite creepy.

"Kyouya-kun, you're not thinking of…helping Maki-kun are you?" I challenged.

"Hn." He said with a smile. This might have to mean war.

* * *

"Misuzu-san, the fence is finished!" I heard Maki-kun say. Hm, I like that nickname.

"It is done unrefreshingly. Minus three points," she said, turning away. Maki-kun got sad and went into his emo corner. I swear he tries to hard sometimes…

Meanwhile, Hika and Kao were playing with the water trying to chill the watermelons. "The watermelons are chilled now! Let's go eat with our guests!" they announced to 'no one' in particular.

"Refreshing!" the said guests cried.

I saw Maki-kun looking defeated on the ground before he stood up with a new resolute. Time to intervene. "Ano, Maki-kun I'm sorry for my rudeness but…your fence doesn't look so refreshing at all. You might be in trouble for that so you should fix it. And maybe add some cool designs to it or something. Make it look cool," I said. That room is so ours!

"You're right! Shunsuke-kun, I will add beautiful designs to the fence! I will be put into Haruhi's friend category!" Maki-kun said with a 'new' resolute. It should come crashing down later when he's done.

Unfortunately, Kyouya came and gave Tamaki great advice. Playing the piano. Why didn't I think of that? Duh. Ah well, tough luck.

Five minutes later, I could hear music come out of the dining room and people slowly started to trickle into the pension. Many people enjoyed their stay and the café customers loved the playing music. Misuzu-san was happy. How could I see all this? I was at the kitchen, they had a window there! Damn it, I should take this shirt off. It's so hot in here. There, much better. Although I don't wanna get splattered on by stuff… I think I'll just go get some fresh air.

I came out of the back door, carrying my shirt with me and sat on a chair, whistling to the faint piano music. I waved to Haruhi who was picking up the laundry from the back. She smiled back and went inside.

"We've been done in, haven't we, Shunsuke-chan?" Kaoru asked. I grinned at him before standing up and walking to him. He held a broom in his hand. He set it against the wall and went to sit on a chair. "Come here, Shun." Kaoru said. I sat in between his legs and leaned on him.

"Kaoru, I'm tired…and it was so hot in the kitchen, see? So I had to go outside… By the way, where's Hika?" I asked.

He wrapped his arms around me. "He's getting some garbage bags," he said. "Okay," I whispered. "Do you think we'll win the contest?" I asked.

"You know what, Shun? I'm really not sure…" he said. Oh shoot, the cakes!

"Kaoru, I gotta go get the cake out of the oven. Don't want them to burn~!" I said, standing up slowly although a bit annoyed at having to go back in.

"Be right back!" I said.

Suddenly, a window opened and I heard a shout before a strong body collided from behind me and a glass breaking. I gasped. "Are you okay down there? We're so sorry! We didn't know!" they said.

"Ah no we're fine. Right, Shunsuke-chan?" I just nodded dumbly at him. That vase almost hit me…so close…

"Thank you…Kaoru…" I whispered.

"KAORU!" I heard Hikaru shout. He came running and close to me and Kaoru. "You

"You have a cut on you face, Kaoru," Hikaru said quietly, his voice filled with worry. I tried to stand up but my hands were being held by Kaoru. Hikaru ghosted his fingers over Kaoru's wound before hugging him closely, his head on Kaoru's shoulders.

"Don't scare me like that ever again, Kaoru." Hikaru said. Kaoru let go of my hands and pulled his brother closer to him "I'm okay, Hikaru. I'm sorry for worrying you." They smiled together and I stood up, walking away from the scene only to be yanked back.

"Yes?" I asked patiently. Then I saw the big gash on Kaoru's face. My eyes shined. "K-Kaoru, I…I did that to you because of my carelessness. I'm so sorry…" I said, looking down. He tilted my head up.

"Shunsuke-chan, it's alright. I'm okay, aren't I?" he said with a smile. "Hikaru? I'm sorry for making Kaoru running to me and getting him hurt," I told him. He just smiled at me too. They both tilted my head so that I could see both of them and leaning in close. "It's alright, Shunsuke-chan. We accept your apology," they said.

Suddenly I heard tears of joy and shouting of 'perfect score' and such.

"I guess we win after all, Shunsuke-chan," Kaoru said before pecking my cheek.

"Hika…" I said. "Yes Shunsuke, you are staying with us." Hika said to me.

"The winners are the Hitachiin brothers!" she said with a mic. They both helped me stand up before they smiled and flashed a peace sign.

"It was planned, I tell you! Planned!" I heard from a distance.

* * *

"You…planned this didn't you? Thank God I had those fake teardrops…but…" I said before hugging them really tightly. It was after dinner and we were in the room that Hika and Kaoru won.

"…are you really alright?" I asked, this time with real tears in my eyes. Hikaru stayed quiet with his head down and Kaoru just smiled. "I'm fine. At least we didn't have to fight right?" he said.

"Did we really need to win that bad, Kaoru? You got hurt…" I said, sniffling quietly. I was scared when I saw Kaoru's scar. When we got here I immediately cleaned it and bandaged the wound.

"Why don't we go to sleep now? We can have some fun tomorrow," Hikaru said quietly. I nodded slowly and climbed off of Kaoru. I curled up to Hika and he hugged me protectively as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

3rd POV

"We got him worried and now he's cried. We promised to never make him cry…" Hikaru said sadly. "We said that we'll always make him happy…" he said, stroking Shunsuke's hair. Kaoru just smiled at him and held his hand. "Shunsuke was just worried but I know that isn't sad anymore. If he cries, it will not ever be because of us nor will we let others make him cry. It might've sound complicated Hika but you know Shunsuke will never be sad again," Kaoru said soothingly.

"Now, go to sleep. We can have whole fun day tomorrow. No more injuries, alright? I promise," Kaoru said, smiling. He kissed his brother good night and wrapped his arms around Shunsuke's back.

The next morning…

"I don't want to know how I managed to end up on the floor," Shunsuke said grumpily as he attempted to fix his hair.

"I'm sorry, Shunsuke," Hikaru said, trying to console the extra grumpy boy. He did just wake up.

* * *

Shunsuke POV

On the floor! And now my back hurts. I should hit them…Nah, I'm too hungry. "Let's just go get food," I grumbled. Ew, my voice sounds weird.

"My back hurts you now, you know!" I said, not bring to stand up without somehow hurting my back. I suddenly got picked up and laid down on the bed. "Oi! What the heck?!" I yelled.

"Relax, Shunusuke-chan. Besides, you still owe us from yesterday afternoon. Getiing us hot in the middle of the day," Hika whispered huskily.

I heard the bathroom open and Kaoru came walking out. I'm saved!

…or maybe not. He had that look in his eyes again. He slowly climbed on the small bed and then straddled my waist. "Kaoru~!" I whined. "You're too heavy for me—oh yeah, that's the spot," I said before melting to Kaoru's warm, massaging arms.

"You like that, Shunsuke-chan?" he asked. I just managed to nod dumbly. It felt too good to think…

"Kaoru let me try it!" Hika said after a few minutes. The weight that was there was gone and was replaced a second later. Hands continued massaging my almost better back and I sighed. Hika stopped and got off me before turning me around. "It's time for our payment now~," He sang.

"Payment? There was no talking about—mmph!" I got interrupted by Hika's rough lips and kissed me deeply. He probed his tongue to my lips and I immediately parted them which he immediately entered and explored. I moaned at the feeling and I got aroused. Crap! Hikaru's on top of me! He stopped and looked me in the eyes before grinning evilly.

I have a feeling I'm in for a hot morning now…Hikaru climbed off of me and Kaoru went up. "Hey, I'm not a kissing booth!" I said, flushing.

"You better not be. We're the only ones allowed to kiss you." He said before kissing me more softly than Hika did. He slowly caressed my lips with his and bit nibbled my bottom lip tightly, asking for entrance. I opened my lips and I battled with him for dominance. He won and I let him explore my mouth, making me whimper.

"We'll continue this later, Kao-chan. We have to get down or they'll come up here. I don't want others to find out _that_ way," I said after a few minutes. Where is Hikaru? Then I heard the door bathroom door open.

"Why not Shun-chan?" Hika asked. I blushed under their stares. "Because…" I mumbled.

"We were just kidding Shunsuke-chan. We wouldn't want anyone finding us in an awkward position with you. They might get jealous," Kaoru stated before kissing me on the lips quickly and getting off me.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Very," I answered before putting on my shirt.

* * *

We went downstairs and into the kitchen and we were met by a shocked Haruhi. "Did you sleep here last night?" she asked.

I nodded. "Where?"

"With us," Hika and Kaoru said, pulling me close to them. Haruhi's eyes opened wide before she smiled. "Okay then, good morning. Breakfast will be served soon." She said before going to the back kitchen.

We sat on one of the tables. Haruhi came out and went to us. "Haruhi, we'll have toast with Brest butter and garnet seal syrup." Hikaru ordered.

"I want bacon and sunny side up eggs and some Beasley cereal. ," Kaoru ordered. I bopped them both on the head lightly. "Don't order Haruhi around like that. Besides, this is a pension lodge, not a five-star restaurant." I said. "Sorry Haruhi." I said but before I could continue, a blur came and hit Hika and Kaoru on the head.

"Hika! Kaoru! Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. The blur turned out to be Tamaki and both he and Haruhi looked at me odd while Hika and Kaoru smiled at me.

"We're fine, Shun-chan." They said.

"Hikaru, Kaoru shame on you both! Do you think you're some affluent aristocracy?!" he shouted.

"Ah, Tamaki-kun. We are aristocracy…" I said.

"And so are you," Hika told him.

"When in Rome, do as the Romans do. That's my general rule," he said. "When in Karuizawa, enjoy Karuizawa!" he said before pulling out a platter out of nowhere.

In it were some cold pasteurized Jersey steaks, fresh orange juice, organic vegetables and the best smoked salmon. There was also grape jam and fresh bread.

"Ooh, Maki-kun. Since when did you learn so much about food?" I asked as I picked up a piece of bread and spread some jam on it.

"He got here really early and Misuzu-san showed him around since he had nothing to do…" Haruhi sighed.

"I also made us a summer rule book while we visit here. Such is the thoughtfulness of me," he said proudly. "Haruhi, while we're here you don't call me sempai, alright?" he told Haruhi. What a weirdo. It's probably one of his crazy plans to be closer to Haruhi…

"Anyway…hey, what the hell is with number 5?! Get up at 6am?!" I shouted. Tamaki widened his eyes in fear at my anger. "I don't wanna get up at 6am! I'm telling Kyouya-kun about this! And Mitsukuni!" I said, scaring him. I'm sure he remembers that we all like to sleep in…just for a teensy bit.

"Aww, Shunsuke-chan. Don't tell on him. Wait for them to find out," they told me evilly. I grinned at them and nodded. "You're right. I'm sure it'll be more amusing then," I agreed before sitting back down and munching happily on my toast. He paled and gulped before running to a corner. I just sighed.

"It'okay, I'll tell them later so they can ignore it. Right?" I asked firmly. He just nodded. Then the front door's bell rang.

"Arai Produce!" a voice said. It sounded strangely familiar.

"Oh, thank you so much! Are you a working boy?" Misuzu-san asked. "Are you in high school?" he asked.

"Yes, I am working for my uncle this summer," the boy replied. "That looks heavy. Haruhi, will you come get it for me dear?"

"Ah, Haruhi I'll come get it." I said, stopping her. Before she could protest I walked out to the door.

"Shunsuke-kun?" Misuzu-san asked.

"I told Haruhi to take it easy. It's only mornings. I'll get it for you!" I said happily.

"Shu…Shunsuke? Takahashi Shunsuke?" the voice, who turned out to be a boy asked.

"Hai…Yukito-chan?!" I said, shocked. What a small world.

*cue Shissou ending music*

* * *

A/N: Guess the gender! My my, isn't this exciting?! Lol, the next chapter should hopefully be up in a week again. Sorry for the slow updates and I hope no one got mad that I had to stop the almost lemon developing there. Anyways, there might be one on the next one...Until next time!

Ja Matashita,

俊介


	12. Barging In Chap 10

* * *

Bargin In

Chapter 10: Inverse Matrix…Of The Summer! (based on Episode 16)

A/N: Another Story Alerter! Yay all of us! Anyway, I apologize for the random chapter title. I couldn't think of anything and I was playing TWEWY (The World Ends With You) and Sho Minamimoto just stuck to my head and well...Sorry for the slight cliffy as well! It wasn't that much of a cliff-hanger anyway. If you guessed it's a guy, then you're right. Come on folks, this is yaoi. Almost every guy here is with another guy right? Well, at least in my story. Umm, this is based on Episode 16 and I hope you enjoyed reading it!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

3rd POV

Just then, Kyouya came downstairs. "Kyouya-sempai! Do you know who this…Yukito is?" Hikaru asked quickly. Kyouya stared at him in surprise before tilting his glasses up.

"Last Name?"

"I think it's Sumi."

"Ah. He was a friend of Shunsuke's during middle school. They were very close but unfortunately, both had to go to different schools and had to go separate ways. Yukito had a crush on Shunsuke—"

"A crush?"

"Yes, he had a crush on your secret lover," Kyouya said, annoyed. He did just wake up didn't he?

Hikaru stared at him, waiting for the older boy in front if him to laugh. "You're serious!" he finally said. Kyouya just nodded in affirmation. Kyouya took one look at the boy before speaking. "And he is quite good-looking," he said.

"Yeah, right. Well thanks Kyouya-sempai," Hikaru said. He walked back to the table where Kaoru was and spied at Shunsuke and Yukito, who seemed to be talking avidly, both of them occasionally laughing.

"Dammit I know that Yukito kid is trying to get to our Shunsuke-chan," Kaoru said darkly. Note the 'our' in the sentence.

They saw Shunsuke looking around for something or someone before pointing to them and waving at them. They tried to put on happy faces and went close to their lover and glaring slightly at the boy in front of them. When seen up close, the boy was unmistakeably good looking. Pure snow white hair and light brown eyes seemed to captivate you and he had slightly tanned skin from working outside. Yukito grinned at them.

"Sumi Yukito! Nice to meet you!" he said, putting out his hand.

* * *

Shunsuke POV

They were staring at the hand…They're supposed to shake it! Can't they be a bit nicer to him? I guess I should make the introductions.

"Hika, Kaoru this is my best friend from middle school, Sumi Yukito. Yukito-chan, this is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin from Ouran Academy and my very best friends there!" I exclaimed happily. They kept staring before reluctantly shaking his hand. I sighed lightly.

"Let's sit!" I offered. We walked to the table where Hika, Kaoru and I sat. I sat across Yukito while Hika and Kaoru sat across each other.

"So how are you, Takahashi? I was worried that if you went there, you'd have a hard time…I'm glad to see you well!" he said to me. I smiled at his words and this seemed to bring on a blush.

"Erm, I wasn't the only one who was worried though! Akihiko and Taichi was too and the other guys," he stuttered.

* * *

3rd POV

Hikaru and Kaoru narrowed their eyes and glared at the plate in front of them. _What is with this guy? Thinking he's some hotshot…using the refreshing innocence line, _Kaoru thought.

_Shunsuke is ours! If he tries to take him, he'll be in for it, _Hikaru thought. They both stood up and headed over to where the others were.

"Can you believe him? Didn't the refreshing contest yesterday?" Hikaru said out loud, quiet enough just for the seven of them to hear.

"Yeah it did and yet he's still trying to play," Kaoru said.

"Aren't the both of you being a bit too critical, Hikaru, Kaoru?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi looked at them in curiousity.

"We're just saying. The guy is interested in Shunsuke!" Hikaru said a bit more loudly, catching the attention of the pair a bit farther away.

"It's so obvious and really weird, as well," Kaoru said smugly. It got on Shunsuke's nerves and stood up.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! Stop acting so unpleasant! You're being rude!" he said, annoyed.

"Ano…its okay, Takahashi. I…I did kinda have a thing for you." Yukito said, embarrassed.

All of them gaped in shock, Hikaru and Kaoru the most. The guy just confessed! "Then again, you've turned me down already…" he continued. Shunsuke tilted his head cutely in confusion.

_**Flashback (3 years ago)**_

_Middle School 3 years ago, fool! (A/N: I don't know why I said that. People are rubbing off on me.)_

_"Takahashi! Wait!" A younger Yukito said. Shunsuke stopped and spun around cutely facing the breathless (from running) Yukito._

_"Yukito-chan!" he waved._

_"Is it true? You're moving to a different school next year?" Yukito said, catching his breath._

_Shunsuke nodded sadly. "I have to take the right classes for culinary school and I found it in another school but it's so far away as well…" he said sadly, trailing off._

_"I was hoping you'd say you will go to the same school with me…I'm moving too," Yukito said._

_"You are?" Shunsuke said, shocked. Yukito nodded. "I wanted to have gone to the same high school as you, but…" the white-haired boy trailed off._

_"You could have said something sooner you know!" Shunsuke said. "Really?" Yukito exclaimed._

_"Yeah! I could've asked the school if they have fast transportations or something…" Shunsuke said thoughtfully. Yukito sweatdropped in the background._

_"Takahashi-kun…I want you to go with me…" Yukito said, embarrassed._

_"Okay!" Shunsuke said happily. "We'll call the school now and see if they do!" he said._

_Apparently, Shunsuke didn't get the message that Yukito was trying to put out. He's such a clueless uke sometimes…_

_**End Flashback**_

"Y-Yukito-chan! I'm so sorry!" Shunsuke said, bowing lowly, with slight tears forming around his eyes.

"You're not going to reject me again are you? Hehe I've gotten over it anyways, so don't worry." Yukito said, chuckling nervously. "But still Takahashi, that joyful expression you always have, your cute smile and the way that you always manage to cheer people up was something I thought was great about you." He continued.

Haruhi chuckled quietly at the dreamy look that the guy had and the angry expressions of Hikaru and Kaoru. She was sure that some guy told _her _something really good, Tamaki would be approving of the guy. Not that she needs to seek approval of Tamaki.

"I…I don't know what to say…" Shunsuke said uncomfortably. "Ano, it's okay Takahashi, you don't have to say anything. I'm over it now, remember?" Yukito said.

From a table away, Hikaru and Kaoru glared daggers at the boy who was obviously trying to flirt with Shunsuke. "Bastard…" they both mumblled.

* * *

Right now, the whole group except Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting at a bigger table where Yukito and Shunsuke were talking about commoners' school with the rest of the club members. Hikaru and Kaoru were outside in the balcony.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru said, trying to be calmer about this. He knew that Shunsuke wouldn't just leave them for some guy but the jealousy didn't seem to lessen. "They're having some fun there. Should we join them?" he asked. His real motive however was to make sure that that Yukito bastard doesn't try to come on to Shunsuke.

"No…he's too annoying. Just leave them alone." Hikaru said sharply. Kaoru sighed and wrapped his arms around his brother. "Hikaru, don't get so winded up. You know Shunsuke won't leave us for that guy, right? They're just catching up together and he knows that we love him," Kaoru said, trying to calm down his brother.

"Hi-Hikaru? K-Kaoru?!" a voice said from close behind them. They turned around and met a shocked Haruhi. "You're together? And with Shunsuke?!" she whispered in surprise.

They were surprised as well that someone would hear them but then Haruhi chuckled. "I'm just kidding, you guys. I already knew. This was the confirmation I needed. It _was _kinda obvious." Were they really that obvious?

"All three of you seemed closer than usual that weekend after his birthday. Care for him Hikaru, Kaoru. He's a bit fragile since that incident in February… " Haruhi said before smiling and returning to work.

"Haruhi…" Hikaru said.

"No, I won't tell anyone." She called out. It was quiet once again and Kaoru hugged his brother tightly. This time Hikaru returned the hug.

Soon, they came back in and walked to the dining room where the others were. "Hikaru! Kaoru! Come over here! This is a chance to hear about Shunsuke's experience in a commoner school!" Tamaki yelled over. What was with him and commoners, anyway?

"No thank you—" Kaoru was about to say when Hikaru interrupted him.

"We don't want to hear them. Besides, we are never going to middle school and a commoner one at that. So why should we need to hear something about the past? And clearly, Shunsuke doesn't want anything to do with him so why does he bother to try?" he said rudely. "Shunsuke doesn't have any room for you in his life now!" Hikaru said before getting hit by Shunsuke.

"You don't decide that, Hikaru. I can make friends with whomever I want or did you forget that?" he said darkly. Everyone stared at the boy, surprised with the anger.

"Why do you need others anyway? Why do they matter? We're your _friends _aren't we, Shunsuke?" Kaoru said quietly, emphasizing the word friend. Hikaru pulled Kaoru's hand with his before they ran upstairs.

"Hika! Kaoru!" Shunsuke shouted. They continued upstairs before shutting the door loudly.

(With Hikaru and Kaoru)

They were tightly cuddled together on the bed. "I couldn't control myself and now Shunsuke hates us." Kaoru said sadly. Hikaru just squeezed his brother tightly. "I just hope he doesn't…we acted really horribly out there but…I could've acted nicer couldn't I have?" Hikaru whispered.

"Yeah, you should have," Kyouya said from the doorway. "He was surprised at your outbursts I'm surprised that Haruhi didn't come beat you up yet. Shunsuke is now moping downstairs while his guest looked really uncomfortable," Kyouya continued.

"We're sorry…" Kaoru mumbled.

"Don't apologize to us, apologize to Shunsuke-kun. Now he thinks that you'll hate him because he hit Hikaru and he's confused downstairs. Couldn't you have been more nicer at least? Go downstairs and apologize! To both of them!" Haruhi yelled.

They scrambled off the bed and went downstairs, where they saw the door slightly open. The other must be outside then. They went to the front yard where they saw Yukito leaving and the others saying goodbye. They quickly hid and watched the scene unfold. Thank goodness that they were talking so loud.

"Um…sorry for the twin's behaviour today. I don't know what got into them…" Shunsuke said.

"It's okay, Takahashi. I don't know what I did but it did get them angry. The other one the most…Well, see ya!" Yukito said before leaving when he was stopped by Kaoru.

"I'm very sorry for today, Sumi-san. We were out of line." He said, bowing.

"Don't worry about it! Well, I'll see you all sometime!" he said, before leaving. When he was gone Shunsuke turned to Kaoru.

"Kaoru, where's Hikaru?" Shunsuke asked.

"He's…upstairs."

"Ah, okay. Let's go to the backyard," Shunsuke said pulling Kaoru's hands.

They walked to the back and found Hikaru on the ground, his eyes closed. They walked closer before Shunsuke went in front of Hikaru and pulled Hikaru's head to his lap. The boy immediately opened his eyes and saw a worried Shunsuke looking down at him.

"Hika, I'm sorry for hitting you…" Shunsuke whispered before sniffling. Kaoru automatically went down and hugged Shunsuke from behind and Hikaru just stared up at Shunsuke.

"It's okay, Shunsuke. Come on, let's go upstairs," Hikaru whispered. He stood up before picking up a surprised Shunsuke bridal-style with Kaoru trailing behind them. The others saw them and looked at them in question.

"He tripped on the backyard." They said and left it at that. When they got upstairs, Shunsuke fell was in a light doze and woke up an hour later.

* * *

Ugh, where am I?

Then the memories came flooding in and I looked around for Hikaru and Kaoru. I was being insensitive to them today…then again, so were they. I found them sitting together on the couch, asleep.

"Hika! Kao-chan!" I said before glomping them and squeezing them tightly.

"Shunsuke…" they said in shock.

"Hika, I'm sorry for hitting you. I didn't mean to hurt you…I just got angry that you were being mean to Yukito but that doesn't excuse it! I'm sorry," I said, burying my face in Hikaru's chest. He gently patted my head and I looked up. "I was out of line too Shunsuke. It's alright. Don't cry okay?" he said quietly, wiping the tears on my face.

"Shunsuke, we're sorry if we got jealous of you friend. I thought he wanted to take you away from us." Kaoru said.

"No one could take me away from you, remember that." I told them before smiling at them and kissing their lips. "I love you Hikaru, Kaoru."

"Love you too, Shunsuke," they said. We stayed in the comfortable silence for a couple of minutes before Kaoru spoke up.

"Shun-chan, do you want to go out on a date…"

"…with us?"

"Our first one…," I sighed and they simply nodded. "Definitely!" I answered with joy.

"...by the way, don't you think it's time we tell the others that we are going out. Kyouya-kun did say that we should be telling them right? And besides, I don't want this kind of thing happening once more and they wouldn't know what's going on."

"Actually Shun-chan, Haruhi found out today…she overheard us." Hikaru said.

"I see…well, let's tell them now?" I suggested. They looked at each other for a minute before shaking their heads. "We'll tell them tomorrow…in the morning. We'll pass by before we go to town again, okay?" Kaoru said. I nodded happily before I settled in between them.

"Want to go back to the cottage? I like the…privacy there better," Hikaru suggested with a double meaning.

"Okay, let's go now," I said, grinning.

"Come on, let's go get our clothes so we can go back," I said, getting up.

"Little later, Shunsuke-chan. I like being close to you," Kaoru said before holding me down.

"But…" I protested. "Okay, then," I agreed, lying back down on the couch which made us squish together tightly.

* * *

(The Next Day-3rd POV)

"Shunsuke, wake up love," Hikaru said to the dozing boy. Luckily, only the twins can wake up Shunsuke without getting kicked hard in the behind. Of course, he was still grumpy first thing in the morning. Kaoru said to wake up Shunsuke and that it was safe since it _was _nine o'clock already.

"Shun-chan…it's our date today. Remember? Then we're supposed to go tell everyone else about...us." Hikaru said, shaking Shunsuke. He woke up abruptly and stared at amber eyes before smiling.

_Smiling? Shunsuke never smiles in the mornings except after sex…or when he's really excited_. _I guess it's one of those times,_ Hikaru thought.

"Good morning! Come on, let's get ready," Shunsuke said, getting up.

"But Kaoru's in the washroom," Hikaru said.

"He can make room for two more. Let's go!" He said cheerily, pulling his lover in the bathroom.

"Kaoru~?" Shunsuke called out.

"Yeah Shunsuke?" he replied. "May we join you?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh…yeah, sure," he stuttered, surprised that Shunsuke seemed so pleasant in the morning.

"Thanks! Come on Hikaru," he said, pulling Hikaru to the tub, where Kaoru was.

They stripped off their clothes and went in, splashing some water out. "Good morning, Kaoru!" Shunsuke sang before sighing and closing his eyes.

Kaoru pointed to Shunsuke and looked at his brother, who shrugged his shoulders in confusion as well.

"Ano…Shunsuke, what's got you so happy today?" Kaoru bravely asked.

The addressed boy cracked open one eye before answering, "Because…it's our first date today. Even though we have been going out for a long time, we just haven't had the time to go out together yet…except for that time when we went shopping but that was about it," he explained.

They nodded in complete understanding and were now more excited about their date as well. Sure Hikaru and Kaoru have gone on some (not that other would notice) but not with their Shunsuke.

Shunsuke scooted closer to Kaoru and wrapped his arms around Kaoru's side. "Meow," he said cutely.

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at the boy in astonishment. Shunsuke looked at their faces and laughed at them. "I was just kidding! Both of you are so shocked…" Shunsuke said, chuckling.

"Come on, let's go wash off," he said. All three of them stood up and went to shower.

* * *

(Misuzu Pension)

"Good morning, Misuzu-san!" they greeted simultaneously. The three have always been around each other so much that Shunsuke doesn't even know that he can talk simultaneously with Hikaru and Kaoru most of the time.

"Oh good morning, Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun and Shunsuke-kun! What brings you here so early? Well actually not that early. Tamaki-kun has been here since six o'clock." Misuzu-san greeted them before ushering them in.

"Who else is here besides Haruhi and Tamaki-kun?" Shunsuke asked kindly.

"Everyone is here now," Misuzu-san told him.

"Thank you, Misuzu-san!" he exclaimed before going to the dining room with Hikaru and Kaoru right beside him, holding his hands. Even though he seemed excited, they both knew that he was nervous. He just wasn't telling them.

Haruhi was allowed to sit down for the mornings since not a lot of people were still up. He saw both of Shunsuke and the twins come in and quite close together and she knew that today was the day everyone was going to find out.

"G-Good morning everyone!" Shunsuke stuttered. The twins squeezed his hand gently and he looked at both of them before smiling.

"We have something to tell you," Hikaru said before they went to sit down on the three empty chairs.

"What is it, Hikaru?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"Well…Shunsuke, Hikaru and I have been going out for about…five months now," Kaoru said calmly.

All of them, par Kyouya and Haruhi looked shock. "F-Five months?" Tamaki stuttered. There was a long pause before…

"If you rape my child, I will castrate both of you! Understand?" Tamaki scolded.

"You can't rape the willing, tono!" Hikaru and Kaoru sang out, happy that they weren't rejected by the one person that they looked up to.

Meanwhile Shunsuke blushed at both parties statement. "I am not a child and I'm not your child either. And I agree with them that you can't rape the willing. Especially if they were asking for it," Shunsuke argued, muttering the last part so that only the person beside him could hear.

"Shunsuke-chan is going to be always happy now that he didn't have to go sneaking around after school hours," Hunny-sempai said cutely.

"…how did you know that, Mitsukuni?" Shunsuke asked nervously. Hunny-sempai just continued to smile. Mori-kun just nodded at him, telling him that he was fine with it.

Apparently, the last to know was only Tamaki since even Haruhi had had her suspicions.

"Well, I'm happy for you guys! Now what are we going to do to celebrate?" Haruhi asked happily.

"Umm…we were actually going out today. We just thought that we should tell all of you now so that you understood why Hikaru and Kaoru were being all moody yesterday. Also because we knew we could trust all of you," Shunsuke said.

"Well, alright then kids! Best you go off now! Don't come home late!" Tamaki said, in his parenting mode. Shunsuke just chuckled quietly at him.

"Bye Tamaki-kun!" all three of them said as they departed.

_The twins never call Tamaki-sempai Tamaki-kun. Maybe Shunsuke is rubbing off them. Or is it the other way around?_ Haruhi wondered.

"Well, finish your breakfast troops! We have to go to town today too!" Tamaki suddenly announced.

"What for, Tamaki-chan?" Hunni-chan asked curiously.

"To spy—I mean, look out for Shunsuke's date, of course," Tamaki said simply, as if it was just a normal occurrence.

"Tamaki-sempai! Is that really such a good idea?" Haruhi asked.

"Of course my lovely daughter! We need to make sure that those goofs don't ruin Shunsuke innocence," Tamaki replied before quickly eating.

"Let's go!" he urged.

"Calm down Tamaki-sempai! We're almost ready," Haruhi said.

"Taki there are other people who want to come. Learn to wait," Kyouya said simply and Tamaki quieted down.

After a moment, everyone was getting out. "Taki, we can go now," Kyouya said.

* * *

Soon, the three were in town and they didn't go to close together and acted as friends publicly. They were unaware of the five pairs of eyes watching them which were a bit creepy.

Tamaki was unconvinced that the twins have no 'ill intention' to his son and insisted to staying the whole day.

"They wouldn't do that in publicly anyway, Tamaki-sempai! Let's just go before we get caught," Haruhi pleaded but Tamaki wouldn't budge.

"Shh, they're doing something," Tamaki shushed them as they watched the trio buy an ice cream…to share. Hikaru was just about to reach for Shunsuke's hand with the ice cream on it, Tamaki suddenly disappeared as a blonde man came from the ice cream store handing them two more cones.

"For such good young men!" he excused and Kyouya pulled him down before he could get caught.

"That was weird…well at least we got free ice cream! Haruhi told me that they have the best ice cream here," Shunsukse told his lovers. "It is the best ice cream!" they agreed before walking away.

A thought suddenly occurred to Shunsuke. "Ano…Hika what day is it today?" he asked hastily.

"The 16th…why?" he replied. The boy gulped.

"Oh, nothing! Umm, why don't we go try those things over there?" Shunsuke asked, pointing to a random store.

"If you want..." Kaoru said.

"Taki, let's go back. There's nothing to see here and they won't do anything bad to Shunsuke. Although they really should get back before nightfall…it's a new moon today," Kyouya informed them.

Haruhi gasped. "The…the new moon?" she asked. Kyouya just nodded.

"What? What about the new moon?" Tamaki asked quickly.

"Tamaki-sempai, Shunsuke told me once that he is terrified when there is no moon on the sky. He gets really creeped out that there is no light from the sky. It doesn't matter even if he is with other people. I was with him outside once and he freaked out when he saw there was no moon! He just froze…It's been happening since he was a kid and no one was home when the lights in the whole house went out one night and he could see anything. He told me his dad found him huddled in a corner of his room." Haruhi said, retelling the story that the boy he considers his best friend told him.

"I wouldn't be worried, though. Hikaru and Kaoru would bring him back if he asks," Haruhi continued, trusting that the twins would bring back Shunsuke before night-time.

"Alright then, let's go back and enjoy the rest of our afternoon! Haruhi can spend some quality father time with me and Kyouya~!" Tamaki cheered while Haruhi groaned.

* * *

Shunsuke POV

It's getting closer to night time and I'm getting nervous. But I won't let Hika and Kaoru see. How could I forget that it was a new moon today? I got so excited…I looked at the beautiful sunset and dreaded that there was no moon appearing slightly. Ever since that experience, I'd always ask my dad when the moon went down and he understood why. So gives me a calendar and shows me so that I will be at home during that day…But I don't want to disappoint Hika and Kaoru.

He looked around again, hoping that he got the dates mixed up. "Can you see the moon, Hika? Kaoru?" I asked them innocently.

"Shunsuke, we can't see the moon. The sun is still out," Kaoru replied.

"Ah, you're right! But can we go home soon please?" I asked.

"But we want to go see the fireworks and go to the park near the forest," Hikaru somewhat whined.

I panicked a bit more. New moons and forests are not a good combination. "But..." I protested. The sun was setting faster now and I could see the miniature stars coming into view.

"Alright fine. We'll get a taxi," Kaoru sighed.

"Takahashi?" a voice said to me. It was Yukito!

"Hey, Yukito! How's it going?" I asked.

"You needed a ride? I could ask my uncle to drive you in his van." He offered. I was about to nod when Hikaru answered.

"We'll be fine. We're just going to go get a cab." He said a bit harshly.

"Aw, don't waste money on a cab. Besides it will be faster that way," Yukito said.

"Hika, Kaoru let's just go with him." I said. They both frowned at me before looking away.

"We'll just take a cab, Shunsuke. You can go catch up and whatever," they huffed and walked away quickly.

I was torn. Now what am I supposed to do? The sun is almost set and…

"It's okay Yukito, I need to look for them. Thanks anyways!" I said, running to catch up to them.

I can't find them anywhere and I don't know where to look! The sky was completely dark especially with the lack of stars and the moon on the sky. I couldn't see. Tears started running down my cheeks and I couldn't breathe properly.

* * *

Third POV

*ring ring*

"Yukito-chan! No…no not yet…alright thank you very much!" Misuzu-san said before putting down the phone.

"I hope they're on their way home. It's quite dark outside now, Takashi," Hunny-chan said as he nuzzled closer to Mori-kun. The taller one just put his arm around the other's shoulders.

"Hunny-chan, where is Tamaki-kun, Kyouya-kun and Haruhi-chan?" Misuzu-san asked.

"We're right here! Why?" Tamaki answered before Hunny-chan could.

"Yukito-kun just called and he said that he saw Shunsuke, Hikaru and Kaoru today. He was offering them a ride home but Hikaru and Kaoru took off and Shunsuke ran off after them," Misuzu-san recalled.

All of them panicked. Hunny-chan was at a loss, Haruhi was getting angry and so did Tamaki and even Kyouya was a bit peeved.

"Call them, Tamaki-sempai!" Haruhi urged. Tamaki dialled Shunsuke's number to find it dead.

He dialled Hikaru's number and after a few moments they answered.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru were currently enjoying the silence near the woods and were also listening to music on the earphones that Hikaru had brought earlier. Hikaru's cellphone rang and he reached out for it, checking who was calling. Noticing it was Tamaki, he answered his phone.

"Tono! Good timing! Could you get a car to pick us up?" Hikaru asked as if nothing was wrong.

"What the hell is wrong with both of you?!" Tamaki growled. Hikaru pressed speaker and Kaoru listened as well. "You do know that Shunsuke is currently looking for you out there in the night! Do you know _what_ he is afraid of? The skies with no moon. And guess what? It's a full moon today! And he's not back yet! He isn't even supposed to be outside right now! He freaks out…" Tamaki said before gettingt the phone yanked from him.

"Listen here, if you don't find Shunsuke you're in some big trouble. He cannot do anything when it's dark out at night! He freezes and panics! So before you decide to think about just yourselves, remember that there is a third person in your life that you always have to think of! You better find him or else!" Haruhi said before ending the phone call.

Hikaru and Kaoru sat there dumbfounded. Shunsuke was lost somewhere out in the dark because of them. They sat up abruptly and started looking for him, asking several random people if they have seen him. They almost gave up hope when they Kaoru found the scarf that Shunsuke was wearing. It led them to an empty church where they heard laboured breathing and crying. They ran to the altar and saw him huddled in a ball. They didn't hesitate and pulled him close to them, wincing when their touch made Shunsuke flinch. They thought that they deserved at least worse than that. Immediately, the terrified boy calmed down and drifted to sleep, his head not falling on either shoulder and simply slumped over.

* * *

The next morning

There was movement in the bedroom and the other two occupants rushed to the side of the bed, where the movement came from. Shunsuke woke up.

"Shun—Shunsuke?" Kaoru asked hesitantly.

"What?" he snapped.

"We…we really are sorry. For leaving you last night alone. We…we just got jealous over the fact that you were so close to your friend and well…" Hikaru said softly.

"We apologize for our actions, Shunsuke…" Kaoru said. Shunsuke just snorted at them.

"More sleep, less talk. Good night," he simply said before pulling both Hikaru and Kaoru lying down beside him. They quickly fell asleep.

A few more hours later

"…Hikaru? Kaoru?" he said before looking down at the two figures beside him. He was wide awake now.

"Yeah?" they mumbled.

"I forgive you. I didn't tell you anyway so it's nor your fault, but *smack*," he said before he hit them on the head, hard.

"Owwie!" they both pouted childishly. Shunsuke just looked smug.

"Don't ever think that I will just replace you with some guy that liked me before. Or for anyone else, for that matter. I already told you," he said, leaning on close to both of them, "that I love both of you, Kaoru, Hikaru." Shunsuke continued before kissing their heads where he hit them.

"We really are sorry, Shunsuke-chan," they chanted together.

"I know you are. Now let's go to the pension house and bother Haruhi!" Shunsuke cheered.

"Okay, Shunsuke-chan~!" they said happily before all three went to change.

* * *

"Sumi Produce!" a voice called out.

Yukito came in carrying a huge watermelon for the pension and everyone went to greet him. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at him before taking the watermelon from him, helping Yukito.

"Who wants watermelon?" Hikaru asked. Shunsuke was beaming at the both of them.

_Maybe Hikaru and Kaoru have a small world, but I will show them what it means to have a lot friends. After all, we have a very long time to accomplish that, _Shunsuke mused.

"Shunsuke-chan! Watermelon, come on!" Hikaru called out.

_They insisted that I have that nickname. And I suppose I would like some watermelons…_he thought before running to the backyard to cut the big watermelon.

A/N: Gah, how was it? Took me all week to write it. I hope it isn't crap. Next will be called an original called Lovers' Beach, a fictional beach that Shunsuke has. It will be all fluffy and all that cute things. Until then!

Ja Matashita,

俊介


	13. Barging In Chap 11

* * *

Barging In

Chapter 11: Lover's Beach

A/N: There is a mistake in chapter 9 if I haven't said it already. It isn't supposed to be Arai Produce nor is the guy Arai. It is actually just Yukito Sumi and that's it. Sorry for the confusion. Also, this fic will be only about the three couples. Haruhi will be left at the pension since this is still during the summer. And it will not be based on any episodes. And the next chapter will be based on Lobelia Academy! I know that I'm really later but I wasn't inspired to write about the Lobelias yet. My badness. Anyway, enjoys!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shunsuke POV

"Really dad?! Thanks so much!" I said, hugging dad tightly. He just chuckled.

"Sure, Shunsuke. Just go have fun! And no… bad things," he winked before he shooed me out of his room.

"Safe sex, Shunsuke! Safe sex!" he yelled after me. We were in his office that I just went out of and everyone stared at me, making my face heat up.

"Shut up, old man!" I yelled before rushing to the elevator.

* * *

"Hika-chan? Kao-chan?" I called them. "Want to come over?" I asked.

"We're already on our way over there actually, Shun-chan," Kaoru said from the speaker phone.

I cheered. "Okay then, see you!" I said before hanging up the phone. Five minutes later, Kao-chan and Hika-chan were knocking at the door.

"Hey, guys," I greeted before they came in. We immediately went to my room and sat down on the floor. They learned to get comfortable on sitting on the floor when at my house and that's because I don't have a couch in my room.

"Guess what? Dad said his friend has a private island and that said friend allowed him to use it during summer! Isn't that great?" I asked, hyped. They grinned at me before glomping me. "More happy summer time! Alone!" they cheered.

"Well, I was planning to invite Tamaki-kun, Kyouya-kun, Mitsukuni and Takashi-kun as well so…but the island and house…well, mansion is really big!" I said, trying to get them to agree.

"Well, that's alright. Just the six of us in a private island. How cool is that?" Hikaru wondered.

"Wait, by six of us, you do mean just six of us right?" Kaoru asked slowly. I nodded to him.

"That's it. But I think there's security there. But their hidden ones like Kyouya-kun's family guard. All hidden guards. And I can cook so we have no problem," I explained.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get packed!" Hikaru said, about to stand up. I held him down and nuzzled his neck. "No, I'm lazy right now. Let's do it later," I drawled lazily.

"Maybe we are rubbing off on you," Hikaru wondered out loud.

"Oh, you rub on me enough alright," I grumbled, remembering all the times they put me in an aroused position then stopping all of a sudden…I hate those times.

* * *

"All packed, Hika-chan!" I called over before pouting when he came.

"Hey, I told you to pack earlier, Shun-chan," he said. After an hour, they made me pack by myself while they went home to pack theirs. When they came back I was just about finished but they still didn't help me. Those meanies.

I continued to pout.

"Shun-chan, don't pout like that. Makes your lips all delicious even more," Hikaru said, ghosting his fingers over my lips. I felt myself blush slightly before a flash came. I quickly blinked and saw Kaoru standing in the doorway. "Got it, Hika-chan," he said. We got used to calling each other the nicknames I gave them and we use it on a daily basis. In private, though. They thought that their nicknames were too cute for them and that I was the only exception for using them.

"Was that a setup?" I scolded.

"Not really. Came as an accident. Hika-chan told me to get a cute picture of you together and he'll get me one with the two of us. Win-win-win situation right?" Kaoru grinned. I just smiled and sighed at their crazy schemes. I kissed Hikaru briefly. "Fine. But I still have to finish this so…" I said, waiting for them to get the message.

They didn't. "I still need to pack, therefore…stay out," I said before kicking them out.

"That's what you get for not helping me pack," I called over. They're right! I would never have usually become lazy. They _are_ rubbing off on me! I sniggered quietly to myself. I quickly finished packing and closed the zipper of my luggage. We were staying there for a week.

When I got out, two pairs of hands immediately wrapped around me, making me lose my grip on my bag.

"Uh…Hika-chan? Kao-chan?" I asked. "We're sorry for not helping," Kaoru mumbled. I looked at their troubled faces before I got it.

"I'm not mad at you about last month you know. It wasn't your fault that I didn't tell you, Hika-chan, Kao-chan. So don't think I think you'll leave because we all know we won't," I said softly. They smiled before letting go of me.

"So, where is your luggage?" I asked.

"Over there on the corner," they both pointed. I looked and they brought a lot!

"Hika…why do you both have such many clothes?" I asked in wonder.

"So we look good around you. Wouldn't want people to think you have fashion-impaired boyfriends…well, _friends_," Hikaru winked, "do you?" I just shook my head.

"And it's also because Hikaru and I decided to leave some of our stuff here. You know, since we practically live here," Kaoru continued. I agreed with them since they do come over everyday and sleep here most of the time.

"But I have to tell you something. My real plan was to actually…um, move out after I graduate and move to the university that I want to go to," I said, looking at them. I have told them before which one I was going to no matter what. Shock was evident in their faces.

"But…what about us?" they asked quietly.

"Oh don't worry so much! I'll wait for you to graduate and then we can move out together! I'll go to my university and you can go to yours. We can live together!" I said. Their eyes lit up at the sudden announcement.

"But come on; let's not talk about that now. You don't graduate for two more years so you have nothing to worry about," I told them, picking up some of the bags and putting them beside mine before I stopped. "Wait, which ones are staying here and which ones are you taking?" I asked.

* * *

"Umm, Maki-kun is Kyouya-kun there?" I asked Tamaki from the phone. It was now about eight o'clock at night and here we are…well, me calling the other guys about the island getaway. Hika-chan and Kao-chan were just sitting beside me, all cuddled up with each other.

"Yeah, he's here, Shunsuke-kun! Would you like to speak to him?" he asked.

"Yes please, Maki-kun. And no, you don't need to eavesdrop since you need to hear this too," I replied. He has been eavesdropping on my calls. Probably thinks some kid will try to prank-call me.

"Hold on, then. Kyou-chan! Shunsuke-kun is on the phone an wants to talk to us~!" he called out.

I heard some noise from the background before Kyouya took the phone. "Shunsuke-kun, so nice of you to call us. What can I help you with?" he asked casually and all business-like at the same time.

"Oh, Kyouya-kun stop being so business-like all the time," I teased. I saw the twins look up and I just winked at them. They're so jealous-y.

Kyouya chuckled a bit. "Sorry, so what was it?" he asked more casually.

"Well my dad's friend let me use his resort on a private island near the coast of Hawaii and he said I could invite my friend's to use it. I thought we could all use the silence and just relax there? So, are you in?" I asked.

* * *

3rd POV

Kyouya smiled at the idea. Able to just relax and stop being stoic all the time. But then Haruhi would be there…To be honest, he was a bit jealous of Haruhi, able to get his Taki's attention with such a small action. "For how long?" he asked.

"I was thinking one or two weeks. He said that we could use it as long as we want but I didn't want to be rude," Shunsuke said over the phone.

_That Shunsuke, always so humble,_ Kyouya thought.

"Well, alright then. I'm sure Taki would love to come as well, right Taki-kun?" he asked Tamaki who was sticking his ear near the phone and nodded happily.

"It's settled then! We're leaving tomorrow! Pack up lots, you guys! Good night~!" Shunsuke sang as he hung up.

Kyouya sighed. He was sure Tamaki would be packing lots of things. The phone rang and broke his thoughts. "By the way, Haruhi wouldn't be coming so…please don't make me tell Maki-kun!" Shunsuke quickly said before hanging up. He sighed again before smiling. An all-guys trip; now that's what he's talking about. Of course then again, all of them were gay as well.

* * *

Shunsuke POV

Now I'm going to call Mitsukuni and Takashi. Wouldn't be all fun without them now…of course Haruhi won't be able to come either since she would have work. And as much as Ranka-san trusts me, I don't think she'd let Haruhi come with an all-guy trip.

"Hello, Mitsu-kun!" I said. I thought that Mitsukuni was too long…

"Shunsuke-kun?" he asked.

"Yup! Is Takashi there?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's here. Hold on…TAKASHI!" he called out and I heard Takashi in seconds. He sure is loyal to Mitsukuni.

"Hai?" he asked.

"Ano…Shunsuke-kun would like to speak to us," he said and I sweatdropped. How'd he know that?

They put the phone on speaker.

* * *

3rd POV

"Mitsu-kun? Takashi? Would you like to come with us to a private island in Hawaii tomorrow? I called Kyouya-kun and Maki-kun already and they said they would be coming as well. Sorry for the timing, I only found out today and…" he trailed off.

"Well that's okay Shunsuke-kun. We'd love to come. How long?" Mitsukuni asked.

"I was planning for about a week or two." He replied.

"Alright then, Shunsuke-kun, we'll see you tomorrow," Takashi said before pressing the hang up button.

"Really Takashi, we're going?!" Hunny-chan said excitedly. Mori-kun nodded and smiled subtly (like how he does it in the anime…)

"Yay! Let's go pack up, Takashi! We're leaving tomorrow and I want some cake before sleep and then we can have some more cake…" Hunny-chan started listing off, walking over to his closet. Takashi just followed and helped take down the big bag that was too large for Hunny-chan, despite the boy's enormous strength.

* * *

"Now that that's over with…anime!" I said, jumping on the couch and snagging the remote from Kaoru.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"I wanna watch my anime!" I said with puppy eyes. They fell for it and just nodded sadly. Ha!

"Yay, thank you Kao-chan, Hika-chan~!" I cheered and changed the channel. My show wasn't on today…I forgot about that. I threw the remote back at them and laid down.

"I forgot my show isn't on. I can just watch what you're watching…" I said, trailing off. I'm sleepy today. So tired…I groaned in exhaustion before darkness consumed my vision.

The next morning

I opened my eyes and found myself covered with a blanket and pan-kun beside me and two pairs of beautiful amber eyes were staring down at me. I smiled at them before pulling them closer, nuzzling them. "Good morning!" I greeted.

"Good morning, Shun-chan!" they replied. I suddenly realized something. "Um…why am I sleeping on the couch?" I asked them.

"You fell asleep last night. We just didn't want to wake you. You looked so cute sleeping," Hikaru said. Kaoru nodded.

"Well then, time to get ready~! We're going today, remember?" I said, sitting up.

* * *

3rd POV

_Wow, Shunsuke isn't as bad as he was before. He actually wakes up pleasantly now, _Kaoru thought. Shunsuke stood up and went to the washroom and got ready. Hikaru and Kaoru went to the kitchen to eat, Kaoru sitting in Hikaru's lap on the floor, eating.

"Mmm, Hika this is some really good pancakes. How'd you make it?" Kaoru asked.

"It's Shun-chan's recipe, Kaoru," he said, eating the pancake offered to him by his brother.

(A/N: Kaoru was in the bedroom getting their stuff ready, Hikaru was making breakfast and Shunsuke was sleeping when all this was happening. It's about 9:30 am in the morning right now in the story)

"Well, you're a great cook then," Kaoru said.

"I know," Hikaru grinned, feeding his brother some of the hash brown as well.

"Hika-chan? Kaoru-chan?" Shunsuke called out from the living room.

"In the kitchen!" they yelled out. They heard footsteps and the door opened, revealing the boy who was just looking for them. "Are those…pancakes?" Shunsuke asked, staring at the said food hungrily.

"Uh-huh. I made them! There's more on the plate here…" Hikaru said but Shunsuke already took the plate before he could finish.

"Mmm, Hika-chan this is good," Shunsuke said, liking the extra blueberries on the pancakes. They ate in comfortable silence and soon, Shunsuke volunteered to clean up the kitchen.

"It was the least I could do for such a great breakfast," he said before turning to clean the slight mess.

* * *

"Ooh someone's here!" Shunsuke cheered, getting on his feet. It was twenty minutes later and the others were supposed to be showing up about now. They were currently waiting in the living room of the house.

Shunsuke walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Hunny-chan and Takashi. "Mitsu-kun! Takashi! You're here!" Shunsuke greeted, ushering them in.

"Good morning, Shunsuke-kun! Oh, hi Kaoru-chan, Hikaru-chan," Hunny-chan greeted.

"Good morning, Hunny-sempai. Mori-sempai," they greeted.

"Just put your bags right beside ours then and then we'll just wait for Tamaki-kun and Kyouya-kun," Shunsuke said, pointing to the pile of bags beside the doorway. A couple of minutes later, a dishevelled Tamaki and a normal looking Kyouya came knocking at the door. Shunsuke made eye contact with the Tamaki but he quickly looked away.

He didn't bother asking. "Okay, we're all here! Let's go~!" Shunsuke cheered, carrying all of his, Kaoru's and Hikaru's bags happily to the car.

* * *

"Here we are!" he said, opening the door to the resthouse. It was a big rest house with 15 bedrooms, three kitchens, and 5 bathrooms with the two of them having a Jacuzzi in it and a big dining room. All in all, it was elegant yet homey at the same time. "Okay, all the rooms are up on the third floor so I guess we'll go there first," he said, motioning for them to follow.

* * *

Shunsuke POV

It was so pretty here! And the island looks so beautiful. Although the jet was a bit tricky to land, according to the pilot.

We got up to the bedroom wing. "Just pick a room and we can go downstairs to go the beach!" I exclaimed. They all nodded and went to a random room.

"Come on, Hika-chan Kaoru-chan. I found the perfect room…well, dad said something about the prefect room here." I told them before I dragged them with me to the farthest end of the hall.

The room was a dark blue which turns out was also a favourite of my Hikaru and Kaoru. The bed was a canopy bed and had dark red covers and it was big enough for the three of us to sleep on. The room had a balcony that could show you the perfect sunset and this was also the bedroom with the Jacuzzi in it.

Our bags were already there so we just got unpacked and tried the bed.

"Wow, it's so soft!" I said, nuzzling my face into the silk covers. "Yeah, it is." Kaoru said, feeling the soft fabric. I felt arms wrap around me and pull me closer.

"Finally, we don't have to sneak around," Hikaru said, sighing happily.

"You're right Hika! No one else is here except for the guards outside. And of course the others but I'm sure they want the privacy themselves right?" Kaoru pondered his thoughts.

"Get over here, Kaoru," I giggled. He smiled at me before jumping on the bed and cuddling close to me.

"Yay…" I sighed. "We're all stranded in a beautiful island for a week. How nice. I can finally…erm, never mind," I said, quickly interrupting my thoughts.

"No, what is it Shun-chan?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, tell us," Kaoru grinned.

"I said that it would be nice to finally be able to hold your hands out in public," I mumbled hoping they wouldn't hear it. They did and they just hugged me closer. "Hm, you're right. We get to hold hands outside now. Won't that be fun?" Hikaru said kissing my cheeks. I giggled and kissed him back.

"Let's get our swim trunks now," Kaoru said. I nodded at him and pecked his lips before I went over to get our swim trunks, which were in the bottom drawer. I bent over and reached over for them.

Suddelnly, I felt two presences behind me. I turned around and saw Hikaru and Kaoru looking at my…ass.

"Umm…" I managed to say.

"Your ass looks cute, Shunsuke-chan," Kaoru stated simply and slapped my behind. I blushed before quickly standing up. "Kaoru-chan!" I whined. They both smirked before reaching over for the swim trunks.

"Got it! Now, let's go get changed," Hikaru said, handing mine over.

* * *

We finished changing after countless gropings and unnecessary blushing from me. Needless to say, we took some time to change. Finally though, we were done. Hikaru and Kaoru were watching orange and silver trunks while I wore a black one with blue waves surrounding the hem.

We headed downstairs in the living room carrying our towels and sunscreen where we found the others waiting. "About time," Tamaki said. Seems he was back to his hyperness and usual personality. Kyouya hit him in the head though so I didn't do anything.

"Yeah, sorry. Shall we go then?" I asked, smiling at them. They all stood up and we headed to the beach.

* * *

Saying that it was the prefect day for the beach wasn't good enough. It was super, duper, mega super perfect day for a beach today. Although there was no one else there, it was still fun because all my new friends, par Haruhi is here.

Right now, I was making a sandcastle by myself while Hikaru and Kaoru lied down near me, under a big umbrella. Tamaki was just enjoying his time with Kyouya who, for once didn't have a notebook to record things with. Takashi and Mitsukuni were over by the water, playing about. Also, Mitsukuni didn't have a tube but instead, he was just swimming around with Takashi. See what I mean by how privacy can go a long way?

"Shun-chan, what are you thinking about over there. Come here in the shade, you might get sunburned," Hikaru said.

"Hika-chan! I'm not a child anymore! And I did put on some sunscreen, you know," I whined. They just chuckled at me and motioned for me to come over. I set down my plastic shovel and walked over to them.

They pulled me down when I got there and I was lying down in between Hikaru and Kaoru. I sighed.

"What?" Kaoru asked me.

"Oh, nothing. Just enjoying this." I replied and Kaoru just nodded slightly. I honestly was enjoying it. Usually, they would have to make acts to girls and the others would be running around but with just us around, it doesn't have to happen.

"Let's go sunbathing," Kaoru said suddenly, standing up.

"What?! You just told me to…ahh!" I said but I was pulled off the ground and carried on Hikaru's back.

"What are you—put me down! I can walk," I argued. Hikaru just slapped my ass to make me quiet. And for some reason, it worked. But I was still grumpy.

They finally stopped walking and set me down on a white lounging chair with a towel on it. "Th-Thanks," I mumbled before getting comfortable on the deck chair.

"So, Shun-chan, you're graduating this year," Kaoru sighed. I mentally groaned.

"Kaoru-chan, Hika-chan what did I say about it? I told you I would wait for you and then we can get our own place remember? I'm not just going to up and leave both of you," I explained.

They stayed quiet for a moment, collecting their thoughts. "That better be a promise," Hikaru teased.

"Of course it's a promise, Hika-chan! I love you remember?" I sang happily. "Promise me you'll do well in school when I'm gone next year, okay? Besides, what do you plan on doing?" I asked them.

"I don't know, Shun-chan. I want to go be a doctor of some sorts but…there's so many," Kaoru said.

"I want to be…a writer. For a magazine. About fashion!" Hikaru exclaimed. I grinned at him and nodded. "That'd be great! You know much about fashion. Well, both of you, right?" Although…Kaoru doesn't seem to want to have fashion as part of his careers.

"That's great guys. I'm sure you'll do great," I told them. "I want to finish my sandcastle now, so I'll leave you guys here. Erm, don't fall asleep okay? You might get your backs all sunburned," I reminded them.

"We won't, Shun-chan. And if we did…you'd take care of us right?" Kaoru said jokingly but there was a tinge of seriousness there.

"Of course, Kaoru-chan. Enjoy your quiet time," I kissed them both on their cheeks before skipping over to my pile of sand.

* * *

Hunny-chan and Mori-kun (3rd POV)

"I still don't know why you insist on wearing a tube when you can swim perfectly, Mitsukuni," Takashi said. When they were alone together, he tended to talk a bit more.

"Well, it looks cute doesn't it?" Mitsukuni said in a deeper voice. Like the voice of a 14 year old, mind you.

"Yes, it does but…I don't want those girls to have a reason to ogle your ass," Takashi mumbled, while floating on his back.

Mitsukuni chuckled and swam over to Takashi, where he took the boy's hand. "Takashi, I could care less that they are ogling me. But if _you _were…" he said. Takashi stopped floating on his back treaded the water.

"What then?" Takashi teased before pulling the smaller boy close to him and kissing him deeply. Mitsukuni moaned and wrapped his legs around Takashi's waist and his arms circled the taller boy's neck. Takashi smiled and pulled Mitusukuni closer. When air was required, they soon parted. Mitusukuni nuzzled Takashi's moist neck.

"Come on, let's go race!" he said before jumping off of his lover and on swimming position. Takashi nodded and counted down.

* * *

Tamaki and Kyouya (3rd POV)

"Kyou-chan?" Tamaki said, his eyes closed.

"Yes, Taki?" Kyouya asked. Whenever he is alone with certain people he was close with, he likes to leave off his glasses. It's a way for him to tell them that he trusts them, although the others except his Taki would know that.

"Nothing. Just wanted to know you're still there," Tamaki said. He was making good use of this time to really relax and not worry about anything. Haruhi was the least of his problems for now. Currently, he just wants to relax.

He opened his eyes and looked at the shimmering waters. Then he turned to Kyouya. He stood up and made his way over to Kyouya's lounging chair and made room for himself in the chair.

"Taki, what is it?" Kyouya asked again, worried a bit.

"I told you it's nothing. Look at this, there's no one here who would bother us. What more could I want?" Tamaki said gently. Tamaki loved to do the host club, but sometimes he just needs the break that he deserves.

Kyouya smiled and wrapped his arm around Tamaki's shoulders. The blonde just nuzzled him more and they enjoyed the sun. Thank Kami that they wore sunscreen. They both picked up their iced tea and sipped to parch their thirst.

* * *

Shunsuke POV

Whoa, it's so…quiet here. Except for the occasional splash on the waters…and even that! It's so quiet.

I love it! It's not like I want the whole world to shut up, but it's nice to be ablt to actually hear yourself you know.

I'm almost done the moat…there! Now I have a moat. So far, I built the main castle and a couple of towers but I also put some empty space on the sides. You never know right? Lots of things happen and things always change.

"Hey you guys! Let's play beach volleyball!" Kaoru shouted out. Everyone heard him and Mitsukuni and Takashi came back ashore. Tamaki and Kyouya stood up and walked over to where Kaoru was excitedly waving over with Hikaru on his side.

"Alright then…wait, we have seven. That's an odd number," Hikaru said.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I'll just be a referee for now and if anyone needs it, I'll just be the sub," I said walking to the said of the makeshift line that Mitsukuni excitedly drawn. It was actually straight despite the difficulty of making a straight line. At least it is for me.

Kaoru and Hikaru glanced at me and I winked at them. My sign of good luck at them. I whistled loudly before throwing the ball in the net. I subbed twice and the day went by really fast.

That Evening…

We were all cooking in the humongous kitchen. I don't remember how all of them managed to convince me to let them help but I let them and nothing seemed to be wrong right now.

It seems that Kyouya had some experience cooking and so did the others. "Yeah, I'll just set the table then," I said, disappearing through the other side of the door. I picked up the plates when another hand grabbed them for me.

"Here, I'll get it." It was Hikaru and he took the seven plates and carried them to the circular table and we both set the table quietly with the occasional clinking of the utensils and glass.

We finished soon and Hikaru walked up to me. "So, where is my reward for helping you Shun-chan?"

"A reward? Isn't the feeling that you helped someone enough?" I teased. He pouted a bit before I laughed at him. I kissed him on he lips and let it linger for a while before I pulled away. Kaoru came out first, carrying the salad.

"Oh Kaoru-chan, thank you for carrying the salad for me," I swooned as Hikaru chuckled quietly. I kissed him on the lips and pulled away. I took the bowl from him and I set it down on the table.

"You better not kiss anyone else," Hikaru said.

I raised my eyebrows playfully. "Oh, of course not Hika-chan." I replied before everyone else came out of the kitchen, holding different platters on their hand.

I told Mitsukuni earlier that he can help me make the pie that we were having later and imagine my surprise when the eight year-old voice actually had a fourteen year-old voice! I never knew that and I even told Hikaru and Kaoru but they just messed with my hair. "We knew already," they said before continuing to clean up our room. I huffed at them and continued my work.

"Shunsuke-kun, can I have a little help here?" Mistusukuni asked in his deeper voice, holding a big plate.

"Sure," I said, holding the other side of the big tray. "Waah! This is heavy! How'd you carry this?" I asked. He just smiled cutely and continued to carry it.

* * *

We were full and sipping some tea on the living room. I left the dishes on the big dishwasher that was in the kitchen, too lazy to clean.

"Mitsukuni…I still can't get used to your voice, you know," I told him quietly. He laughed at me, squeezing pan-kun and usa-chan in his arms.

"Ah don't be embarrassed, Shunsuke-kun. Only Tamaki-kun, Kyouya-kun, Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun knew. Now, you do as well." He replied.

"I see," I said, ponderin what he said.

"So do you actually do this getaway thing every…" I trailed off.

"We do this usually every summer just before break. We go on the third week of August but since you invited us already…I didn't see why not," Kyouya said, sitting beside Tamaki.

"Cool! Someone else pick next year. This sounds so much fun~!" I grinned.

"Now I know more about you guys~! Tamaki-kun can learn to shut up," I smiled sweetly at him. "Kyouya-kun does take off his glasses. Takashi can talk a lot and Mitsukuni has a deeper voice!" I listed.

* * *

"Hikaru~!" I groaned. He looked up at me.

"What?" he asked.

"You're crushing me!" I yelled, trying to push him off. The key word being _trying_. He was lying down on me and Kaoru was reading…a book. He must like it a lot if he was going to not help me.

"But Shun-chan, you're so comfy," he protested, nuzzling me. I sighed.

"Fine…if you don't suffocate me by then, five minutes more and then lights out!" I said, trying to make Kaoru hear it. He just nodded absently. I wrapped my arms around Hikaru and pulled him to me. He looked at me curiously.

"What? I'm not allowed to hug my lover?" I asked. He just shook his head in dismissal of the silent question.

Soon, the five (well, ten) minutes were up and I threw a pillow at Kaoru at the corner, who shut his book and went to bed with us. I pulled the covers on all three of us, me on the left, Hikaru in the middle and Kaoru on the right.

"Good night." I whispered.

* * *

3rd POV

"Brush your teeth, Mitsukuni," Takashi said.

"Okay, Takashi!" Mitsukuni replied, walking over to the sink. They had just finished taking a bath (yes, together) and were drying themselves off. Mitsukuni brushed his teeeh carefully, just like Takashi insisted on him doing sp that he won't get any more cavities.

When they were done, they got changed and walked over back to their bedroom. Takashi and Mistukuni got dressed before snuggling together on the bed, under the covers. Then they thought they heard someone screech. It's probably nothing…

"Takashi…can you read me a story?" Mitsukuni asked his lover. Takashi smiled at him and got his favourite book.

"There was once a prince…" he started reading.

…

By the time Takashi had finished reading Beauty and the Beast, Mitsukuni was already half-asleep. Takashi wrapped his arms around Mitsukuni and hugged him close.

"Happily ever after..." Mitsukuni mumbled in his sleep.

* * *

"Eeeeekkk!!!!" Tamaki shrieked. Kyouya looked up from the book he was reading. It was his secret favourite manga that only Tamaki know about. In fact, he carries one around with him everytime. He always asks a confidante to buy it for him recently *cough*Shunsuke*cough*. It was Junjou Romantica.

He heard the bathroom door open and a blonde blur came running to him. He immediately opened his arms and Tamaki ran into it.

"Th-There was a spider in the bathroom," he stuttered. Kyouya smiled gently at his lover.

"It's okay, Tamaki. If it gets close, I'll kill it for you okay?" he said. Tamaki nodded and snuggled closer to the warmth that Kyouya was providing. They both drifted off to sleep soon but not before Tamaki could say…

"I love you."

* * *

A/N: Well, this was the chapter! I was going to cut it off and make another chapter but then that would be a waste of time so now the next chapter would be Lobelia! Muhahahahaha! Oh yeah, I hope you didn't mind the temporary dominant attitude that Shunsuke was doing. He's not usually like that. Also, you know in Episode 15 of Host Club, Hikaru has his ringtone as 'Shissou'? Well, guess what?! I have it now too!!! Ahahaha!!! I'm so happy. I hoped you enjoy this and sorry for the late posting!

Ja Matashita,

俊介


	14. Barging In Chap 12

Barging In

Chapter 12-Summer/Star Festival Mayhem

A/N: Thank you for tuning in to Barging In, this is Shunsuke-kun with you…live. I changed my mind about Lobelia, I'll do it some other time okay? Also, I have to focus on my original story and my TWEWY story as well. Because of my busy week, I have to write three fics in one to two days to catch up to my updating deadlines! Sorry everyone. Anyway, I hope you like this one. This is an original 'episode' so it wasn't based on any anime episodes of Ouran. Enjoy!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shunsuke POV

" 'm bored…" I mumbled on Hikaru's chest. We were back from our trip from the private beach. With a week left of summer, I was out of ideas on what to do. So I decided to just lie down on Hikaru, who also had nothing to do.

"Read a book," Kaoru said, turning a page on his manga.

I shook my head. I don't feel like reading any books right now, I'm too relaxed here. "On second thought, I'll just lie down all day until school is back," I replied.

"Suit yourself," Kaoru sighed.

Hikaru just wrapped his arms around me. "I have an idea!" he exclaimed. Kaoru and I looked at him.

"What, Hika?" I asked, desperate to just go somewhere tomorrow.

"Why don't we go to the summer festival! Isn't it tomorrow?" Hika suggested.

"What are we going to do at a summer festival?" Kaoru asked, before turning red.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked him teasingly. "Come on Kaoru it'll be fun~!" I said, looking at him with my puppy eyes.

"Shun—don't you!—..." Kaoru said, trying to look away but failing before he gave in. "Alright fine…" he sighed. I saw Hika smirk at the corner of my eyes. "Yay Kaoru! Love you!" I yelled, glomping him from his chair. Kaoru chuckled and patted my head as I nuzzled him.

* * *

"Hika~" I whined. "Yes, Shun-chan?" he asked calmly.

"As much as I love your cuddling me…you're choking me!" I yelled.

He blushed and loosened his grip. "Sorry," he mumbled.

I kissed him on the lips. "It's okay," I replied before smiling. "Kaoru? Are you awake?" I asked, slapping his ass.

"I am now," Kaoru mumbled before turning to look at me, across Hikaru. He wrapped his arms around Hika's waist and putting his chin on his shoulders. "Good morning~," he mumbled. I rolled over Hikaru, who groaned from being crushed under my weight and settled in between them. "Morning, Kaoru," I said, kissing him, wrapping my arms around his bare chest.

"So, how about that summer festival huh?" Hikaru said before yawning and nuzzling me. I closed my eyes and smiled. "Okay then," Kaoru said as he kissed my forehead. I frowned at him. He raised his eyebrows at me and I sighed.

"Isn't it too early?" I asked.

"It's 9 already, sweetie," Hika said, getting up. I glared at him and he quickly rushed off to change.

"I thought you got rid of all that morning grumpiness, Shun-chan," Kaoru teased. I blushed red and look away.

"He called me sweetie…" I said quietly before smiling. "Let's go get ready, Kaoru. Maybe we can go help…Hikaru?" I giggled before going to the bathroom with Kaoru following close.

"Hika?" I called out.

"Yes?" he replied from the shower. Kaoru and I stripped down before going to the shower where Hikaru was, chuckling quietly.

* * *

That night…

"Here, wear this yukata. It matches you," Hikaru said without so much as glancing at it. I raised my eyebrow at him but wore it nonetheless. "A shirt please?" I asked. He threw me a white wife beater and I took off my yukata before wearing the wife beater. It contours my whole body and I thought I was a bit too tight but since I was used to these kinds of clothes, I ignored it. I put on the yukata. It was a sky blue yukata with fishes and waves on the bottom. The hem was dark blue and the obi was snow white. Kaoru pulled out my favourite _geta _(a Japanese sandal) and I put it on. I tunred around for him quickly and he looked at me approvingly.

"Cute, Shun-chan," he said before kissing me hard. I blushed but quickly returned the kiss. I wrapped my arms around him and deepened the kiss. Hikaru moaned and he brushed his tongue on my lips. I parted my lips and Hikaru quickly darted his tongue and swirled his tongue around mine. I graced my teeth on his tongue. We fought for dominance and I quietly moaned. Soon, we parted for breath my whole face flushed.

"So cute…" Hikaru cooed. I reddened more. He nuzzled my head before releasing me. "Got to go get changed now~," he said before taking his yukata from my closet and putting it on.

"Okay, let's go down," I said, holding his hand. We got down and Kaoru was just finish making dinner. "Hey lovers," he greeted and set down the plate filled with roasted potatoes. Hikaru kissed him and sat down beside him on the table. I grinned at them and I sat across them before I speared a piece of roast beef and a serving of salad.. I saw Hikaru slide his arms around Kaoru and pulled him closer. It was kind of obvious since Kaoru's chair slid closer to Hika's.

I don't blame them, they have been paying more attention to me than to each other and I kind of felt bad…I smiled at Hikaru's actions as he tried to feed Kaoru a piece of roast and Kaoru pouting at him.

I forked some salad and I munched on it happily.

* * *

"Here we are," Hikaru said as the three of us stood at the park where the festival was. It was loud and busy, just the way a festival was supposed to be. They also put in some random amusment park rides at the very back, for the younger audiences.

"Waa…it's so big," I said, looking up at it.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go in~!" Kaoru said. He's now excited about going. I grinned at them.

Line break

"So where do you wanna go first?" Hikaru asked me. I looked at Kaoru, silently asking him.

"Oh, um…we could go to those gravitrons to 'warm us up'," Kaoru said out loud. "Yeah, we'll go to those!" he exclaimed before he dragged us to said ride.

…

I groaned as we sat on a bench. I am near to puke my guts out. That ride was awesome! But it left me nauseous as well and Hikaru and Kaoru waited for me patiently to recover.

I got my breathing even and I stood up before turning to them. "Which next?" I asked. This time, Hikaru suggested something.

"How about we go play games for now?" he said. I nodded enthusiastically as Kaoru chuckled. "Sure, let's try the shooting gallery~," he said happily before we all walked to the nearest game.

We each bought a game and in the end, Kaoru won and he picked an adorable small blue whale, about the thrice the size of pan-kun.

He thrust it into my hands before looking away. "Th-Thanks Kaoru-chan," I mumbled and I felt my cheeks redden slightly.

We walked around looking for more games when Hikaru found those ring toss games. "Let's try that," he said and went over to it, not bothering to wait for us.

Kaoru just shook his head and took my hand before we walked together to where Hikaru was. Hikaru took out some money and in deep concentration, started to toss the rings.

After many tries, he had finally won a big prize which was another panda. He gave it to Kaoru, who took it gratefully.

"Okay one more game and then we get back to the rides," I told them. They both agreed and we went to the booth where the _kingyo sukui_ game was. ('Goldfish Scooping': a game in which you play to catch a goldfish, which you keep as well)

Kaoru paid for us and we started playing, Hikaru and Kaoru both breaking their nets. They pouted at me and I just smiled at them.

I took one of the nets and I easily caught one fish. Then another catch before I saw that we had no more.

The vendor put both fishes in separate bags and after thanking him, we headed for the rides. I gave one of the fishes to Hikaru and one to Kaoru and they took it quickly. I smiled at them and we continued the trek to the back of the festivals.

Hikaru pointed to the big roller coaster and we rode that one.

…

No. More. Roller. Coasters. The rides here are trying to kill me! "Shun-chan, let's ride more rides!" Kaoru and Hikaru cheered.

"No," I growled at them. "We'll just walk around. It's nighttime already anyway. Let's get monkey bread instead!" I said, smiling cutely. They looked at me once and they immediately nodded. We started walking back when I suddenly bumped into somebody.

* * *

3rd POV

Shunsuke waited for the pain but it never came. He opened his eyes and found himself restrained by two pairs of arms.

"You okay, Shun-chan?" Hikaru asked worriedly.

"You didn't hurt anything did you?" Kaoru asked right after.

Shunsuke chuckled at them. "Guys, I'm fine! I—" he started but never got to finish as the person that he bumped into took him into his arms.

"Shunsuke! It really is you~!" the man said.

The trio looked up and saw that it was Kai. Shunsuke was squirming from the vice grip hug he was being engulfed on. It was different from Hikaru's and Kaoru's caring hugs.

Hikaru and Kaoru snapped and hit both of the boy's arms, causing him to let go of Shunsuke.

"What the hell are you doing?!" they shouted.

"Hugging my boyfriend," Kai replied simply.

"You mean your ex-boyfriend, Mitsuhashi," Shunsuke growled, pushing off the boy that was still dangerously close to him.

"But Shunsuke, I missed you so much. I'm so sorry I broke up with you. I regret it," Kai said sadly. Unfortunately, the twins and Shunsuke didn't buy it in the least.

"Well too bad. What kind of an idiot breaks up with someone over a text message anyway?!" Shunsuke yelled, not caring that there were audiences around them. Seeing Kai made past memories come out again. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"It was just a prank from the guys, Shunsuke-chan," Kai pleaded.

"Fuck the guys! Now you don't have a boyfriend! And don't you call me that! You dot have the privilege anymore," Shunsuke yelled.

"But Shunsuke," Kai said. Then he sneered. "Fine then. Stay with them. You're a whore aren't you?" he said. Shunsuke gasped before bowing his head down.

Hikaru and Kaoru punched him hard square in the jaws. Kai staggered back but was stopped by a blonde stranger.

"Kai-kun? What's wrong?" the man asked.

"Who are you?" Hikaru asked curiously.

"I'm Kai's boyfriend, Ryou. Why are you hitting him?" the man known as Ryou growled.

"Well, your boyfriend tried getting back with his ex-boyfriend. So he's cheating on you," Kaoru replied attempting to hit Kai again but was stopped by Ryou.

"Let me hit him first! You cheating bastard!" Ryou yelled, letting Kai drop to the ground and then stomping on his head before leaving.

"We're through!"

"Ryou, baby!" Kai yelled out.

"God, Kai! You're an idiot aren't you? Didn't you get enough of the girls in the university making your life hell?! You know what?! This time, I'll make you life hell! Let's see how you like it!" Shunsuke screamed before kicking Kai's side then running away. (If he kicked him in the balls, I would actually pity the guy. It hurts you know?)

"Shunsuke!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled simultaneously.

They ran after him on the dark night and through the forest. Luckily, it was a full moon and they quickly found him near the lake, sitting down.

"Shunsuke…" Kaoru said softly. He walked to him and pulled Shunsuke close to him.

"Kaoru, I'm…I'm not a whore, am I? I'm sorry for being one…" Shunsuke cried quietly, attempting to pry Kaoru off of him but failing.

"No Shun-chan. You're not. We love you always and that's never going to change okay?" Kaoru said soothingly, rubbing Shunsuke's back. He felt the smaller boy nod and he tightened his grip on him.

Kaoru saw Hikaru sitting beside them quietly, looking at Shunsuke worriedly. Kaoru slowly let go of Shunsuke and went to hug his brother.

"He'll be fine, Hikaru," Kaoru whispered before ghosting a kiss to his lips. Hikaru stood up and hugged his Shunsuke tightly, occasionally kissing the boy's mop of hair.

Kaoru smiled, glad that his brother found another person to love and opening his world more. He lied down before rolling over to Hikaru and Shunsuke, who was now sleeping quietly his body facing the lake while sleeping on Hikaru's lap.

"Why don't we go home?" Kaoru whispered.

"No…let's make a wish first. We can't forget that right?" Hikaru suggested.

"Oh yeah! The bamboos are…with Shunsuke," Kaoru whispered back, putting his head on Hikaru's lap.

Hikaru fumbled around Shunsuke pockets and pulled out the wishes they had made earlier. They took it from the tree, planning to float it before they went home but because of the rumble, they had almost forgotten about it.

(A/N: Sorry for the crap description or the inaccuracy of the bamboo tradition. I've never real;y done it before and therefore I am just guessing.)

Kaoru took Hikaru's and Shunsuke's wish and put them afloat into the lake before pulling out a match to burn them.

He slid back and took Hikaru's hands and they both silently watched the bamboos float, their wishes becoming one with the stars as they ascend up the heavens.

* * *

Hikaru carried Shunsuke up to their room at the Hitachiin mansion and slowly settled him down on the bed.

"Shunsuke is so light," he sighed before going over to Kaoru, who was sitting on the couch. "Come on Kaoru, I'm sure Shunsuke needs some sleep," he said.

Kaoru patted the spot beside him and they lied down on the spacey couch.

"H-Hika? Kaoru?" Shunsuke mumbled, loud enough for them to hear. They both sat up and went over to Shunsuke.

Shunsuke opened his eyes slightly and smiled at the figures in front of him. "Hikaru, Kaoru. Where were you?" he whispered and patted both sides of the empty bed.

"No Shun-chan, you need to sleep…" Hikaru said.

"And I won't be able to sleep properly without you. Even if I do fall asleep, without both of you by my side, it's not as good as when you're both beside me," Shunsuke whispered. Kaoru came first, settling himself on Shunsuke's left side and Hikaru smiled before going to Shunsuke's right.

"Thank you, Hikaru, Kaoru," he said happily.

"Goodnight, Shunsuke. We love you," they whispered to him kissing him on his head and they both held him close as they slept peacefully.

* * *

A/N: Wahh!!! I'm so sorry for the super late update! It was a busy week! Thanksgiving and then my birthday and then my mom hogs the computer! It's horrible!!! Anyway, I hope you like the chapter. I know it was really short but it was meant to be that way. Nobody got upset that I bashed Kai right? I mean, he did break up with Shunsuke and then goes off two-timing. Until the next chapter! And don't forget to check out fictionpress for my original fic: 'Daddy Assassin'. It's still in the works and it's going to be really long~

Ja Matashita,

俊介


	15. Barging In Chap 13 Pt 1

Barging In

Chapter 13: First Day Back Part 1

A/N: Well, it's me again. I keep having late updates because my mom keeps the computer away from my fanboy hands (but she doesn't know that). Unfortunately, I might've posted this on a late Sunday so I apologize. I guess it will be like that from now on. And for my other stories, I'm really sorry but I'm just going to be working on this for now. I just wanted to intro what I could write…Have fun with this!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shunsuke POV

"Wake up! WAKE UP KAORU! HIKARU~!" I yelled shaking them awake. They budged a bit but didn't move so I just had to sigh. What do I have to do wake them up?

…I leaned down and licked their lips slowly. Their eyes immediately opened and I patted myself on the back. Good boy Shunsuke~

"You're awake already?" they mumbled sleepily, rubbing their eyes.

I nodded happily. "Well, I woke up early and I was really excited about going to school for some reason and so…here I am! Breakfast is ready downstairs by the way," I said before getting off the bed.

"Okay, okay we'll just take…ten more…minutes," Hikaru and Kaoru said, falling back asleep as they snuggled to each other.

I just sighed and went to their…I mean, our…closet and took out their clothes and left it on the chair that Kaoru likes to sit on. I think I'll just go get some breakfast since they are such lazy asses.

* * *

When I came back up minutes later, I found Hikaru holding Kaoru tighly as if he was some precious treasure. I set down the breakfast tray and I ate some of my food. I guess they can sleep some more…it is only seven o'clock right now.

When I finished eating, I thought it was time to wake them up. I went over to the bed and kissed their cheeks lightly.

"Good morning," I greeted at them before Hikaru glared at me slightly and pulling me down on the bed with them.

"Hey watch it! My uniform's going to get crumpled up!" I scolded. He smiled apologetically and just told me to stay quiet for a while. Soon, Kaoru woke up as well and gave us both a kiss on the cheeks before getting up.

"I don't think I've seen you guys just wake up before me…" I pondered out loud.

"We don't remember if you have actually," Hikaru whispered before snuggling behind me.

I smiled at him before nudging him. "Okay, okay I'm up," he said lazily but with a smile on his face.

"Yay~! Breakfast is on the table," I said before turning around and kissing him quickly on the lips.

I think I'll just rest up in this really…comfy…bed.

3rd POV

When Kaoru and Hikaru came out of the bathroom, they found Shunsuke sprawled on the bed with his uniform still on and miraculously still looking neat and pressed. They grinned at their boyfriend before changing into the uniform that Shunsuke left for them on the chair.

"He's so cute…" Kaoru said. "I cant believe that he loves us as well," he sighed dreamily.

Hikaru nodded his head. "He is great isn't he?" he said, glancing over the sleeping form.

Once they were ready, they sat down to eat their breakfast, just in time. They ate the food quietly, not wanting to disturb their angel.

* * *

Shunsuke POV

I yawned…wait yawned? I look around me and I saw Hikaru and Kaoru eating quietly. I must have fallen asleep then. Shoot. Well, if they're still here I guess it's still a bit early.

"Good morning, Shun-chan," they greeted without looking up at me.

"Hey guys, good morning," I said before stretching, my shirt going up a bit. I stood up and walked over to them, sitting on Kaoru's lap. "Feed me," I commanded.

Hikaru snickered at me as Kaoru grumbled but gave a piece of bacon nonetheless.

Soon, they finished their breakfast and I cleaned up their plates before shooing them to fix the bed and get their teeth brushed. Ah, the joys of school day mornings…

* * *

"Haruhi!" I yelled, glomping her from far away in the club room. Hikaru and Kaoru had to pull me off since they saw that Haruhi was 'choking'. I bet they were just jealous. I snickered at them. (Sidenote: Haruhi was actually choking and flailing her hands around, trying to get Shunsuke off her)

I waved at them before marching to the kitchen to get ready. I was just cracking my knuckles, getting ready for the day when two pairs of arms held onto my forearms. I turned around and saw Kaoru and Hikaru looking at me with pouty faces. I felt bad for leaving them and I decided happily.

"You're coming with me to the kitchens then!" I cheered before dragging them with me. They both yelped at the sudden movement and they fell down and since they were latched onto me, I fell down as well. "Owwie!" I whimpered.

3rd POV

Shock coursed through the whole group as Shunsuke's eyes watered. His tears rivalled Hunny-chan's tears and that was saying something. Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes were surprised as well, their delicate angel now hurt. They quickly picked him up and took him to the bathroom where all the first-aid was and slammed the door shut. Neither of them noticed the gaggle of girls that had surrounded the three of them.

Meanwhile, Shunsuke stopped whimpering and just stared down in the floor. "Shunsuke, we're sorry—" Hikaru started but got cut off.

"No I was the one who dragged you with me to the kitchens and you didn't even notice so that's alright. Come on, it's just a cut. I was just surprised. I've rarely get wounded," Shunsuke said.

Kaoru quietly looked at both him with worry before he stood up, offering both his hands to Hikaru and Shunsuke.

When they got out of the bathroom, everyone rushed to them for some reason and all three of them just raised their eyebrows. "I'm fine you know…just a little scratch," Shunsuke said, using his fingers to show how small the scratch was. Then they ran for the kitchen, leaving them wondering why the twins aren't staying in their usual spot.

* * *

If you went in to the kitchens, you would see three figures busily walking around the kitchen in prefect synchronization. And that was what a couple of girls and Tamaki encountered. "Ladies, let us get some teas from—"

"Kaoru, whisk," Shunsuke said not looking up from the opened recipe book. Said whisk was thrown over the air and landed near Shunsuke.

"Thank you! Hika, slide me the eggs please," the 'head' chef asked.

"Here," Hikaru answered sliding the bowl of eggs, all the while mixing some ingredients together. Tamaki cleared his throat and all but one turned around.

"May I help you, Tamaki-chan?" Shunsuke asked lightly.

"Oh we were going to ask for some tea but I guess we will just return since you are busy," he replied sadly.

"Don't worry, Tamaki-chan I'll just bring it to you there in a little bit," the chef finally turned around, revealing his messy face.

The girls cooed at him endlessly and he just blushed making Hikaru and Kaoru subtly step closer to their love, an action noticed by Tamaki.

"Oh, my gentle swans, won't you come back with me now to the beautiful lake?" he asked elegantly. They giggled and followed Tamaki out of the doors.

When they left, the twins grumbled under their breaths and they returned to work. Shunsuke laughed at them. "You guys don't have to work so hard, you know? Why don't you just go out and have fun there? It's my job here remember?"

"But…everything gets done faster Shun-chan," Kaoru argued. Shunsuke sighed.

"Fine, but tomorrow…" he said. "Well, I gotta give your highness his tea," he sighed before picking up the tray.

"No! I-I mean, I'll do it for you just get back to your work, Shun-chan," Hikaru said, quickly taking the tray from him.

"Uh…okay. Boy you guys are acting weird today," Shunsuke chuckled. "But thanks, I appreciate it." He said sincerely before returning to his work. Of course, the reason that Hikaru took the platter was to keep Shunsuke away from the girls.

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: Oh my goodness you guys, I am so sorry! I was sick the whole week and last week was just hectic! And yes, the computer was fine but I wasn't! *sad face* Anyway, this is just part one of it. Is it just me or are these things getting shorter? Kidding~ This one is just cut into two. Don't worry it's not a big deal…at least I hope not. Until next time then…

Ja Matashita,

俊介


	16. Barging In Chap 13 Pt 2 with LEMON!

Barging In

Chapter 13: First Day Back Part 2

A/N: Do you think I should change the title to something else? Without further ado, here is chapter 13.5!!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shunsuke POV

There, now I'm all done! I sighed and wiped my hands on my apron. Thank goodness Hikaru and Kaoru were both here otherwise I still wouldn't be finish right now.

"Thanks, you guys!" I called to them and they just smiled and continued to clean up.

"Uh, you _can _just leave those. I'm just about done anyways," I said.

"No no, it's okay! We'll just um…we'll just help you clean," Kaoru smiled too happily.

Right, they're acting so different. I guess I'll talk to them later but for now, to get outside.

* * *

3rd POV

"So, how was your break Shunsuke-kun?" one of Shunsuke's daily customers asked.

Shunsuke, Hikaru and Kaoru had finished early and now, they spent the remainder of the time currently socializing with other girls. Of course since the summer, Hikaru and Kaoru had just grown closer to Shunsuke and now they're very protective of him. They didn't have it in them to stop being a host in the club so they both settled on making sure not to let the girls get too close to him.

"It was fine~ Classes are getting harder every year though," Shunsuke said thoughtfully.

All the girls were into what Shunsuke started talking about. The twins just quietly listened to it all, not once planning to do their brotherly love act getting a lot of disappointed people.

Haruhi noticed the weird behaviour and her face went deep in thought.

* * *

"Cake! Cake!" Hunny-chan chanted cutely earning amused looks from his customers. The cake finally came for him by Mori-kun and he cutely took it before kissing the taller boy's cheeks and eating the cake.

"Aww! Hunny-chan that is so cute!" they all exclaimed. Mori-kun proceeded to sit down close beside Hunny-chan instead of his usual spot behind the smaller boy. No point hiding their relationship to the other girls. They thought it was adorable anyway. More profit for them anyway. Mori-kun wrapped his arms around Hunny-chan protectively and squeezed him lightly and Hunny-chan looked up at him before grinning.

* * *

"God I'm tired," Shunsuke huffed as he lied down on the ground. Hikaru and Kaoru lied down on his stomach and sighed as well.

"Bye Shunsuke-chan! We'll see you later!" Hunny-chan called out to him. Shunsuke craned his neck up and said goodbye as well, waving.

"Hikaru-chan, Kaoru-chan, take care! And take care of Shunsuke-chan too," Hunny-chan said before Mori-kun nodded and they exited the door.

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled suggestively at Shunsuke, who blushed. "What do you think you're doing?" he spluttered.

Hikaru and Kaoru burst out laughing. "Shun-chan, we weren't going to do it here in the school, that'd be immoral," they chuckled out. Shunsuke glared at them before lying back down.

"Bye, guys!" Haruhi called out before closing the door. They were finally alone. Shunsuke breathed out a sigh of relief before he hit both the twins' heads. They raised their heads up and Shunsuke stood up before they did as well.

They got ready to leave and closed the door, heading for the car.

* * *

"Well, that was some first day. Thank goodness we managed to survive today," Hikaru sighed as he plopped down on their room.

"Uh-huh," Shunsuke mumbled before falling on Hikaru's lap and dropping his head onto the boy's right shoulder.

Kaoru sat down beside Hikaru and settled his heads on his left shoulder, occasionally nibbling on Hikaru's ears lazily.

"Kaoru~," he whined quietly but not wanting him to stop. The other boy just grinned and continued to do his action until he saw Hikaru doing it to a very surprised Shunsuke, who was flushed red.

Eventually, Hikaru got to licking Shunsuke slowly from his neck to his ear before on it. Shunsuke with all traces of embarrassment gone, quietly whimpered at the sensation he was feeling and leaned even more closer to Hikaru.

_Job well done, _Kaoru thought before going to the bathroom. He can take his own time with Shunsuke later.

Shunsuke mustered up his courage and took Hikaru's chin and gently moved Hikaru's face to face his. He brought their face closer together and kissed him passionately. Hikaru returned the kiss just as passionate. Their lips moved together and Shunsuke probed his tongue to Hikaru's lips. The boy opened it immediately and Shunsuke slipped his tongue into the warm cavern. They kissed in heat, not noticing that they were the only people in the room. Soon, they had to gasp for air and both pulled away. Hikaru opened his eyes and found his uke in pure lust through the half lidded eyes. He slowly took off the smaller boy's uniform and slowly revealed Shunsuke's muscular chest.

The black-haired boy stopped him and started taking off his own clothes slowly, teasing Hikaru. He stood up and slowly pulled off his pants and let it pool to his ankles before slowly stepping out of them. Shunsuke leaned closer to Hikaru before tugging at the dress pants and flinging it in a random direction.

He continued to tease Hikaru by sitting on his lap, just inched away from the throbbing dick and taking off the tie slowly with an innocent smile. Hikaru tried to buck onto Shunsuke but couldn't since the boy was sitting on top of him. Shunsuke stopped what he was doing and looked at Hikaru straight in the eyes before smiling and kissing him quickly on the lips before finally fully removing the shirt, revealing Hikaru's toned chest.

Shunsuke's innocent smile turned into a smirk as he slowly started to lick Hikaru's neck slowly down to his chest where he breathed hotly to. Hikaru moaned in pleasure as Shunsuke kept doing things to him. Shunsuke bit onto Hikaru's nipple and started licking it and sucking on it, causing more moans from Hikaru. He could also feel the bulge on the boy on top of him and the precome dripping from it. He smiled before another moan came out of his lips.

Shunsuke had latched onto the other nipple and suck on it just as hard as the first one, using his tongue to flick on the hardened nipple. He moved up to Hikaru's neck once more and started grinding his hips slowly against Hikaru's. Hikaru let out a loud moan as his dick felt harder, if that was possible. He grinded back slowly and soon they were both moaning, Shunsuke's head buried in Hikaru's neck. Soon, he stopped both of them before slipping off of Hikaru.

The red-haired boy whimpered at the loss. "I'm not done yet, Hika-chan," Shunsuke teased before slowly taking off his boxers, his dick bobbing up and down from being pulled along with the garment. Hikaru licked his lips at the sight before him and started taking off his boxers too. A hand stopped him from doing so, making him look up. Shunsuke stared down at him and climbed back on his lap. Hikaru suddenly remembered something and put three fingers close to Shunsuke's mouth. He immediately sucked on it, licking it thoroughly with his tongue.

Hikaru pulled out his fingers. "Lift up our delicious ass a bit," Hikaru whispered. Shunsuke giggled quietly before but lifting his whole body anyways. When he felt Hikaru's fingers probe his entrance, he slowly came down on it and his body tightened to the intrusion, making Shunsuke moan and Hikaru hiss. Hikaru fingered Shunsuke with one finger before adding another one, in a scissoring motion. When he saw Shunsuke relax again, he added the third finger.

"Come on Hikaru, I need you. You can put it in now," Shunsuke said, bobbing up and down eagerly on Hikaru's fingers.

Hikaru smiled and stopped what he was doing. He slouched a bit more, allowing Shunsuke to have more space to sit in his lap. He gently grabbed him by the waist and guided him over his throbbing cock. Slowly, he lowered his lover down but Shunsuke quickly impaled himself onto Hikaru causing them both to moan loudly. "Sh-Shunsuke…" Hikaru breathed out.

The panting boy paused to catch his breath. "H-Hold on, Hikaru…" he replied. They stayed like that for a few moments before Shunsuke clamped his ass around Hikaru, nodding. Hikaru smiled before he started thrusting up Shunsuke who slowly went up before impaling himself with the pulsing cock, making him whimper quietly.

"What? You just couldn't wait for me?" someone said seductively. They both looked at Kaoru smirking at them, fully naked. "K-Kaoru…" Hikaru said, before moaning again. It seems that Shunsuke didn't want to stop. Kaoru walked over to them before sitting just behind Shunsuke on Hikaru's lap.

"May I join?" Kaoru whispered to Shunsuke, who nodded shakily. Shunsuke stopped what he was doing and Hikaru grunted.

"I didn't say stop, did I?" they both said, one sounding annoyed and one sounding seductive. Shunsuke whimpered and continued thrusting himself down on Hikaru, faster this time. Kaoru sat up and slid his cock right beside Hikaru's, making Shunsuke penetrate himself with both of their dicks into him.

"Ahh!" Shunsuke cried before falling on Hikaru's chest. He stopped Kaoru's hands that was trying to get him off and shook his head. After a moments, he nodded his head and smiled at both his lovers. "Go Hikaru, Kaoru," he said.

Hikaru started thrusting himself up at Shunsuke while Kaoru did the same, making Shunsuke groan uncontrollably as he held onto Hikaru's shoulders. Hikaru started pumping Shunsuke's length the same speed he did and when he continually hit that pleasure spot, Shunsuke moaned even louder.

Kaoru thrusted faster and faster, panting heavily. He was getting close now and he could feel Shunsuke get close too. Hikaru had long stopped thrusting and was now pumping Shunsuke's cock as the boy bounced up and down his lap, Kaoru behind him expertly thrusting himself deep in Shunsuke. Hikaru started to lick and suck at Shunsuke's nipple causing the boy to howl loudly and shoot his load onto Hikaru's and Shunsuke's chest and stomach. The tight wall clamping down in his cock and feeling his brother's penis rub against them, drove both Hikaru and Kaoru both on the edge, causing them to shoot their cum inside Shunsuke, making the hot liquid drip out of his entrance. Shunsuke slumped down on Hikaru and Kaoru fell behind Shunsuke, both worn out. They panted heavily trying to catch their breath.

Both brothers hugged Shunsuke fiercely and nuzzled him lovingly whispering, "Mine," on the boy's ears before they all drifted to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Well, I didn't really know how to end it so…I kept it like that. Anyway, I hope you liked it~! It was compensation, you could say, for putting up with my busy times. Thanks again for awesome readers! Drop me a comment if you want! Until next week…

Ja Matashita,

俊介


	17. Celebrating Halloween!

Barging In

Chapter 14: Celebrating the Holidays (loosely based on Episode 21)

A/N: It has been a while sorry guys! Yeah, I'm not going to make any excuses. But I won't be here for a while again because of my possibly crappy report card. I'm updating all three of my fics! What a miracle. So this is going to be like 3 parts so you'll have lots to read. Anyone play GaiaOnline? Tell me and we can be Gaia friends!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Halloween

3rd POV

It was two days before Halloween and everyone was excited.

"Tamaki-chan, when do we get out costumes?" Shunsuke huffed at the blond man.

"Ah, well about that…We don't have any yet," he replied nervously, knowing this was one of the holidays the boy likes.

"What do you mean we don't have any?! We were supposed to have gotten them last week!" he shouted uncharacteristically. Suddenly his demeanour changed and he smiled. "It's okay, Maki. I'll just make a call," he said before pulling out his phone and dialling a number on his phone.

He started speaking to the other person on the line. "Hello…Yeah, he didn't can you believe it…You're on your way…Alright, see ya." A rumble of a motor started and everyone suddenly knew who Shunsuke was just speaking to.

"Shun, you didn't just…" Kaoru started. "…call Renge-chan did you?" Hikaru completed.

"Of course I did, why shouldn't I? Mr. Hotshot there didn't get our costumes yet," he said, smiling sweetly at said hotshot. Tamaki gulped and his lover just smirked.

"Shunsuke~! Sweetie, I'm here~," Renge sang as the platform rose out of the ground. Kaoru and Hikaru squeezed the black-haired boy between them before letting him go. Shunsuke just smiled at his lovers amusingly.

_Calling him sweetie,_ Hikaru thought and glared at the bright pink platform.

"Renge, start on Tamaki-chan first and don't hold back," Shunsuke said nonchalantly as he filed his nails.

Renge cackled and started to measure Tamaki, occassionaly poking him accidentally with a pin.

"Can I get a bunny suit, Takashi?" Hunny-chan asked.

Takashi sweatdropped. "But you were already a bunny last year…and the year before that."

"Mitsukuni-chan, don't worry because I already planned your costume for you. Come with me and I'll show you." Shunsuke called over to the little blond and guided him over to the separate room. Everyone suddenly heard a squeal and several loud crashes in the room.

Hikaru and Kaoru, worried about Shunsuke, quickly went to the room and saw Hunny-chan talking excitedly about his costume: a toga and laurels making him look like a cute, adorable roman emperor. Takashi came next and blushed at the lack of clothing his boyfriend had.

"I'm glad you like it, Mitsukuni," Shunsuke groaned before being picked up by Kaoru.

"Thanks," Shunsuke said before starting to clean up. "Oh, before I forget…" Shunsuke pulled out a white cat band and placed it on Hunny-chan's head. "Now it's done!" Shunsuke cheered happily as Mori-kun had a small nosebleed that, luckily, no one -chan hugged the black-haired boy again before dashing off into the main room and into the kitchen to change back.

--

"No, ow! Stop it~!" a loud voice said, followed by a low chuckle.

"Taki-chan, Renge-chan is only making sure that you have proper measurements for your costume," Kyouya said as he flipped through his book.

"Well she can at least not poke me with needles!" he said sharply.

"Where whould be the fun in that then? Thank you for understanding Kyouya-kun," Renge-chan replied before jabbing another needle to Tamaki. Accidentally of course.

--

It was the night of Halloween and everyone, including the Club was getting ready for their Halloween party to be celebrated in the room.

Tamaki finally got his costume. A zombie prince so hot it made the girls even more crazy, which he took in stride.

Kyouya was dressed as an Arabian prince, complete with a flying carpet. "That's such an amazing outfit, Kyouya-kun! Where did you get the fabric?" the girls asked.

"Shunsuke-kun has some…last-minute connections," he said in his alluring voice.

Mori-kun wore a Spartan warrior outfit showing off his hot body to everyone. He was even holding a shield and a spear, along with Hunny-chan on his back. The little blonde was wearing also wearing a Caesar king outfit. He decided to leave off the kitty band and just stay with the laurels he was given.

"Eeeee! You guys are so adorable with your costumes together, Hunny-chan!" the visitors of the party said.

"Thank you everyone, we're glad you like the outfits," Hunny-chan said with his dazzling smile. Every girl sighed at that. Mori-kun would've sighed as well if not that he couldn't see said smile.

Haruhi wore a pirate costume covering most of her body. Nonetheless, she was still flocked by dozens of girls.

The door banged open and out came three flustered boys in disarrayed Halloween outfits.

Flashback Time!!!

"Kaoru! Where are you?" Shunsuke called out. They had half an hour left before the party. He had just woken up when he saw the time.

"In here, Shun," Hikaru replied huskily from the abnormally large closet.

"Hika, Kaoru what are you…" he started asking but stopped when he saw what they were doing. "Why are you sucking each other off in my closet?!" he asked, flustered and annoyed at having his boyfriends mucking up his…well, their closet.

"Well, we were horny and didn't want to wake you," Hikaru moaned as Kaoru continually teased his twin's cock.

Shunsuke smiled devilishly at them. "You know you can wake me up that way anytime," he winked at them. Hikaru and Kaoru started rubbing off Shunsuke and he was no longer some blushing virgin boy. Now he was as teenage hormone-crazed as his lovers.

The black-haired boy kneeled down near Hikaru's shaft and…

10 minutes later (Yes, I am evil I know that)

Shunsuke leaned up to Hikaru with a submissive look. The orange-haired boy grinned before kissing the breath of Shunsuke. Kaoru on the other hand, groaned at the hot sight before him.

Loud music came from the room and they all stopped what they were doing. "Party! Costumes!" he yelled and kissed Hikaru and Kaoru before smacking them in the heads muttering obscenities.

"You horny bastards, now we're going to be late for the party," Daisuke shouted before pouting. Kaoru smiled and hugged Daisuke. "We'll talk later, alright? Now just go and get changed," he murmured. "Mhmm…it was a bit my fault," the black-haired boy said to himself.

Flashback End

After the trio recovered from the shock, they hurriedly fixed themselves. To say the result was awesome was not enough. It was…rebellious and dark unlike everyone was wearing. Shunsuke's face was adorned with a small smirk. He wore a dark vampire slayer outfit with the guns (fake) on his holster and leather knee-length boots. He had a black trench coat on and tight black muscle shirt and black leather gloves. Shunsuke screamed deadly with his outfit.

Hikaru and Kaoru had matching outfits as vampires. They had on a pair of real fangs that was very realistic. They had paler faces and luscious red lips that looked like blood. Their outfit was white, torn dress shirts and black dress pants. To top it all off, they wore a small vampire cape.

Everyone was speechless. Fortunately, Haruhi came to the rescue and complimented them on their amazing outfits. The party was soon back on track as if three gods just didn't come through the door.

"Great costume guys. I love it," Haruhi smiled at them. "Thanks Haruhi, took a while to get but it was worth it," Hikaru replied.

"Shunsuke-chan~" Hunny-chan called before coming into view. "Mitsukuni, how do you like your outfit?" he asked pleasantly. "Nothing compared to yours," he replied.

"Ah well, I thought _Tamaki_ took care of everything," he said, giving Tamaki an evil look.

Quick change Scene

"…yes, yes thank you. It is quite amazing isn't it—" he stopped talking to his companions as he felt someone glaring at him and shuddered.

Back to Shunsuke

"So, anyway what do you think of the decorations?" Mori-kun asked the trio. They grinned at him in approval. Mori-kun and Hunny-chan was supposed to take care of the decorations. Of course, it was amazing and looked like a real Halloween scene. Cobwebs were hovering over them on the ceiling. Dark lights and loud music was softly (for now) playing in the room. Windows contained spiders and other creepy insects. Crypts and coffins lied about everywhere on the floor and fog was creeping everywhere.

"It's great in here, Takashi!" Shunsuke said after another look around. Mori-kun and Hunny-chan smiled before waving and leaving.

"I'll go get the refreshments now," Shunsuke said. "I'll be right back," he told them before going to the kitchen.

"We're coming with you!" they said hurriedly. They walked to the kitchen, which was thankfully quiet.

Shunsuke POV (Finally?)

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked them quietly as he picked over the refrigerator.

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru asked me. I sighed and tunred aroungd to face them.

"Hikaru, Kaoru I'm not blind. What's with the 'following me everywhere' that's going on?" I asked them, trying to keep my voice calm. They're not going to try and be those mega jealous types of boyfriends are they?

"We are not stalking you," Kaoru scoffed. I gave them that look that made them shudder. "Seriously what's going on?" I asked softly, going closer to them. The twins put their head in defeat and sighed. "W-We thought that we'd at least try to be close with you as possible before you leave…leaves us for university," Hikaru said quietly.

I grinned goofily at them and laughed That's what they were so worried about?. "Leave you? I'm not leaving you! That's what you were worried about?" I asked them before they nodded. "Not even for some better looking University guy?" they asked.

Of course not! No one looks better than my twins. I went into their embrace and nuzzled them as close as I could. "No. Of course not, I love you. Both of you and nothing's going to change that. Not even me going to university. I'm taking a year off and just stay at the shop until you both graduate. That way, we can enter uiversity together," I said quietly as they cuddled me back in return and kissed my head.

"I can't believe you think I'm leaving you or something," I thought out loud.

"Well, we just thought that maybe," Kaoru started but I stopped him. "No you shouldn't have thought that," I replied seriously, though the smile on my face probably gave me away.

"Now that that's settled," I said softly before I kissed their cheeks lightly. "We should get back to the party. And as much as I love you always being with me, I promise I'm not just going to up and leave," I teased as I picked up the tray in the counter. Hikaru and Kaoru plucked it out of my hands and I pouted at them.

"I'm not completely helpless you know," I told them, still pouting.

"Well, of course not. But we have to help our uke don't we?" Hikaru chuckled. I spluttered and started to talk, "Hikaru!" But he was already heading out the door. "I love you too!" he shouted from the door, which thankfully nobody head. Can't be outed at a random Halloween party, right?

Kaoru stayed by my side and walked with me to the refreshments table. "Thanks Kaoru," I said. "Anything for you…uke," he winked and left before I could say a word. I huffed and walked around, looking for something to do.

Suddenly the lights went off and a rumbling sound resounded throughout the room. I felt Hikaru's and Kaoru's hands take a hold on mine. "Hika…Kaoru?" I whispered just to make sure.

"Yeah, it's us," they replied quietly.

The loud rumble became loud and a…motor was grinding. Renge-chan! "Halloween! It's the day that signals the end of summer and start of winter…where people dress as the ghouls and monsters to hide from them and Halloween is also the best time for pranks and costumes!" she said, all the time twirling on the platform that was raised up in the middle of the room. She sure loves that thing.

'Hoshakuji-san, we're having the dance floor on that spot where you…raised that platform," the class chairman, Soga Kazuyiko, called out.

"Oh of course, of course. Shunsuke dear?" she called out from the top. "Well, I'll be right back then," I said before I made a signal to make people part ways. As soon as they did, I ran at full speed and leaped high halfway, catching Renge who did a spinning jump and I landed gracefully on the ground. Well I haven't done that in a while. She jumped off my arms in surprise, making me topple over. The crowd gasp as I was suddenly in the arms of my lovers. "Shunsuke, are you hurt?" they asked quietly.

"You're my captives, you're not supposed to care for me," I growled as an act. I tried to stand up, but I 'fell'.

"You have to let us, you're too weak," Hikaru said. "As your captives, we have to do whatever…pleases you," Kaoru said seductively. He mouthed, 'how was that?' to me and I discreetly nodded. "And you will," I winked at them before I stood up. When I took a quick look around, there were heads that were spinning and some had nosebleeds.

Renge-chan's laugh interrupted the moment, thankfully and took back the attention to herself. "I've decided to host a…HAUNTED CAMPUS!" she yelled before laughing…crazily. I just smiled at her crazy antics.

"Of course," she continued, "only _certain_ individuals may remain during the event. I asked the principal to keep the school open after the party and we will start the game!" she said before jumping up onto her platform and disappearing. Chatters broke out in the room and excitement filled the air. Even I was excited!

1 hours later…

"…thes are the only people left?" I drawled. Hikaru slung his arms around my neck and pulled me close. "Guess it'll be you and me and Kaoru then huh? We'll test our courage," he chuckled quietly as we observed the people left in the room. So these are the people brave enough. Great…Hey! The lights turned off again! What the?! Hey!!

My scream was muffled as I was pulled into some random door. "What the...?! Nekozawa-kun? What the heck did you do that for?!" I asked. I met him when we were young and dad had this picnic. He was wearing this creepy cloak and Berseniff or something like that was his cat puppet. Apparently he was afraid of the sun.

"Takahashi-kun, I heard that the school will be making the school a haunted campus and as Belzenef and I thought," Oh so that's what it was called, "It would be fun to…terrorize everyone seeing as that's what are looking for," he said ominously. I raised an eyebrow at him before smiling. "No thanks, I'd rather join in the fun, you know?" I said before leaving. "Good luck though!" I called out.

"There you are! Where were you?" Hikaru asked as I nuzzled the top of his head. He chuckled. "Well?" he asked. I whispered in his ear what I talked about with Nekozawa-kun and he grinned that wicked smile. Kaoru came grinning along with the nervous chairman of the class.

"Soga-kun, you're in our team?" I asked him. Good luck to him. I grinned in my head. We got some pranking to do. "Shun-chan, have I told you the story about the clock tower witch?" Kaoru asked me.

"Nope," I said cheerily. They're so mean sometimes, the poor chairman is shaking. I went along though. "Well apparently, a woman fell down the tower and whoever catches sight of her will be cursed!" Hikaru said, emphasizing the cursed.

"Stop scaring him besides were supposed to go prank the other teams…"

--

"Wait i-is that a white figure I just saw outside the window?" I asked as we walked around when Renge-chan called out the start of the fun.

"Not you too, Takahashi-kun!" Soga-kun said. We turned back to our uniforms beforehand and we're now walking around in the hallways.

"N-No I wasn't kidding--" I said but stopped as I heard something falling off the staircase near us. It was a bloddy skull with a eye dripping out (so it's a bit gory, it's Halloween).

I ran to Hikaru's side and hugged him tight as I screamed. He swallowed his fear and just held me close. "It was probably the A team making a sneak attack." Kaoru said, still shocked from the skull. Soga-kun was still in total shock and looked like he was about to pass out.

Hikaru recovered and kicked the skull back upstairs. "It's not your turn yet so why don't you be patient?!" he said as he kicked the skull back up.

Then we suddenly heard a bare feet hitting the floor. "That hurt…" a voice groaned from the top. I stopped shaking and looked up. "That hurt…" the voice said. It was a…body that donned a white robe and it's long hair covering it's face.

"Are you the ones who kicked my skull?" it asked in a rage. We all screamed in a rage as the witch started walking towards us. I was so scared I think this is the fastest I've ever run in my whole life. I suddenly tripped on a rope before I felt something pull me off the ground.

"Great, I'm stuck in a net!" I groaned. I looked at the body beside me and it turned out to be Hikaru. "Hika!" I cried in relief, throwing my arms around him. "Hey, where's Kaoru? Where is he? He's gone!" he said in panic, thrashing around the small net.. "Stop! Stop thrashing around!I am right here you know," I yelled.

"Well…I just really want Kaoru as well right now, Shunsuke…I got scared," he said in a panicked voice quietly. My eyes softened at his confession. "It's alright, I'll just open the net with the sewing kit that Haruhi let me borrow," I said as I rummaged through my blazer.

"Smart thinking, Shunsuke-chan," he praised. "Yup, now let me get the scissors…" I said as I tried to get the scissors out. "Got it!" I cheered. I leaned up in front of Hikaru as I tried to cut the thick ropes.

"S-Shunsuke, why are you positioned like that?" he asked me as I was cutting. "Well, I can't move any other way around. Besides, you've seen me in far more compromising positions than this one right?" I said as I continued to cut the ropes.

"Ah, I got it!" I cheered as we fell on the ground. I got pushed off before I could recover and I saw Hikaru running super-speed into a random hallway. "Hey!" I shouted before running after him. I can't believe he just ditched me like that!

3rd POV

"…oru! Kaoru!" Kaoru heard his brother call before the door locked from the inside burst open. He was engulfed in a tight hug which he returned after the shock wore off.

"You weren't…with…me…thought I lost you," Hikaru panted. Kaoru chuckled t his brother. "Hika, I wouldn't leave you. Besides, isn't Shunsuke-chan with you?" he said, lifting his brother's face to meet his. Hikaru's eyes widened like golf balls.

"Shunsuke! I left Shunsuke in the dark hallway all by himself! For all I know he could have been--" he started but was interrupted by a cough. "Thanks…for leaving…me there," Shunsuke wheezed out.

"Are you guys okay though?" Shunsuke asked them after recovering. "Soga-kun? You're not going to faint on me are you?" he teased to the boy that is about to pass out from the racket.

"L-Let's just find the others now, then," was all he said as he stumbled through the doorway.

"Yup, we'll be right there," Kaoru called out. Kaoru kissed his brother's head. "Are you okay, Hikaru?" he asked worriedly. The other boy just nodded while buried on his chest. "You were gone away from my side, I didn't know what to do…" Hikaru said quietly. Kaoru just put his chin on his brother's head. "It's okay, I'm here now aren't I?" he replied just as gently.

Neither noticed Shunsuke slip out and try to recover from the tiring run.

--

"Where were you guys? We had to call off the event to look for you!" one of the boys that were participating said.

"Well, we tried to run away from the prank that you came up with," Shunsuke replied. "What prank? We didn't even do one yet," one of the people from Team A replied. Then suddenly, they saw a big shadow loom over the glass dome of the cafeteria.

They all screamed for all they were worth before they saw a flash of camera blind their eyes.

--

"They sure got us," Shunsuke said as they looked up from the big newsletter posted in the bulletin board outside of school. Hikaru and Kaoru nodded in agreement. Haruhi just sighed at being posted in the newspaper.

"I can't believe they actually got us…whoever they are," Hikaru mumbled. The participants never did figure out who it was that pranked them to near-death last night.

"Well, see ya guys I have to head to class," Haruhi said as she walked off to the other direction.

"See you Haruhi," the three of them waved back before resuming their conversation. The three started to walk off but Shunsuke stayed behind watching his two lovers walk off and get into a deep discussion of something. He smiled serenely as he watched them walk.

_Nice ass_, Shunsuke thought. _Damn it, I'm such a perv_, he cried in his head. _Well, I guess it's what I get for being around them for too long._ He started to go to the cafeteria before he felt two arms slide around his arms.

"And where do you think you're going?" Hikaru asked teasingly.

"Going to get something to eat," Shunsuke replied distractedly. Kaoru gave him a weird look.

"What's wrong?" Shunsuke asked, looking at him. "Oh, nothing Shun-chan," Kaoru replied, smiling at the black-haired boy. "Nothing at all."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Oh fail that was so short…Ah well. I hope you guys liked it! I certainly felt good about writing again! I'm starting a new Twilight fic soon but of course I still am in love with this fic so I will not give up on it that soon! One more part for this chapter (Christmas) and then about 5 more chapters to go. That's appropriate! Well, any suggestions for new chapters, tell me! I'd be happy to hear from you all !


	18. Final Part?

A/N: I honestly promised myself I would never send out a random Author's Note like this but it is necessary so…

Anyway, I am remixing Barging In! Changing the backgrounds of the characters, how everyone's relationships develops. Yes, that means not everyone's relationships will be established.

Of course the main point of my fic 'Bargin In' is to base it on the anime series so it will still pay homage to that. If you really wanna ruin it and ask what Shunsuke's character re-developments are, drop me a PM or a review or something so that I can let you know. But like I said, there really isn't that much changes.

The changes I did are more of how I wrote the fic itself. I took out scenes, added scenes, rewrote them even. The first chapter (which is done but not posted~) are not similar to each other. Well, at least I hope so. So that I won't break my promise of ruining my No random Author's Notes…how about I post the first remixed chapter here? Well, part of it...

Barging In Remix Chapter 1

"I'm glad you're my friends Hikaru, Kaoru," the small boy said to both boys sitting on the bench. It was a breezy summer day and the three young boys were in the park, their lazy caretakers not in sight. "Thank you for being my best friends but…I have to move soon."

"But why? Just stay with us! We have fun don't we!" Hikaru cried. The small boy just nodded solemnly. Kaoru clenched his fist before standing and hugging him fiercely. "Don't forget us okay?" he whispered. The small boy smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I won't Kaoru. I won't forget you either Hikaru," he said, his blue eyes staring deeply into Hikaru's.

The teen woke up with a gasp. "Hikaru…go back to sleep," his twin groaned as his arm snaked around his brother's waist. Hikaru let himself be pulled down by his brother and moved closer to him. "Kaoru, I had a dream. I think it was someone we knew from long ago…" he whispered to his brother. Kaoru nodded his head sleepily. "Sleep now, talk later…"

Hikaru observed his brother and continued to do so until he fell into a deep slumber, completely forgetting about the dream.

**Halloween Special—Ouran Host Club is now open.**

The grand door swung open with light flooding from the entrance, blinding the student standing in front of it.

"Welcome!" The room revealed six boys (and is that a girl?) dressed up in the most immaculate Halloween attire. A tall blonde was wearing an elegant white and gold prince outfit. The bespectacled one was wearing a dark suit and cape, his smile revealing fangs. The girl wore a hideous and tattered outfit. The smallest wore a bunny rabbit costume. The tall looming boy wore a Spartan outfit.

But it was the two twins that caught the newcomer's attention. And not because of what they were wearing but because he felt like he has met them from so long ago. He turned his head away from the devil outfits of the twins and bowed his head quickly.

"I'm sorry! I believe I'm in the wrong room," the brown-eyed boy said confusedly. "I was looking for the study room and I thought this would be empty."

"That's what I first thought too…" the scarecrow-clad girl mumbled.

"Nonsense. Everyone is welcome here in the host club. No matter your gender," the prince said charmingly. "We welcome you to the Ouran Host Club. I am Suoh Tamaki," he said as cherry blossom petals started falling out of nowhere.

"This is Ootori Kyouya," the blonde pointed to the man with the glasses. "Pleasure to meet you," Kyouya said.

"Fujioka Haruhi," Tamaki continued, pointing to the scarecrow, who waved and smiled gently.

"Haninozuka Mitsukuni," the small bunny waved cheerily. "Call me Hunny-chan!"

"Morinozuka Takashi," the tall man merely nodded. "Mori-kun will do."

"And Hitachiin Kaoru and Hikaru," the blonde prince pointed to the redheaded twins, who grinned mischievously. "Pleased to meet you!"

"Thank you everyone. I'm Takahashi Shunsuke. It's been amazing to meet you all," Shunsuke said, bowing profusely. "But I really must leave. Got a lot of studying to do! Besides, all this amazing decoration will distract me…" He replied, mumbling the last part to himself.

The dark haired boy started to turn for the door when a beep and a sound of a lock resounded through the room. "Please don't leave! Be our first male customer! Please! It will be amazing we promise!" Tamaki said, blubbering and looking at the once again confused boy.

"Alright, alright! I'll stay. You didn't have to lock the door…I don't even know what a host club is, for goodness' sakes…" he said as he placed down his book bag on the table.

"Our host club," Tamaki started, his composure once again intact, "is a way for everyone to spend time and enjoy talking with one of us as we relax with tea and sweets," he explained, with crudely drawn illustrations on a blackboard.

"I have no idea what you just showed me there but I got the gist of it, I guess," he sighed. "Hmm…alright. Well, I guess I can spend the time with the girl…Haruhi-chan. Is it okay if call you that?" he asked.

The whole club looked a bit panicked at the stranger's knowledge of Haruhi being a girl as Haruhi nodded numbly. "Great! Let's sit," he said, looping an arm through Haruhi's arm as he mildly dragged her to sit in a corner.

The club was now in full swing as girls entered and marveled at the decorations around the room.

Shunsuke smiled gently at Haruhi as he sipped at his tea. "Hey, this is good. What is this?"

"It's tea…" Haruhi replied confusedly. Who didn't know what tea was?

"Oh this is tea! I usually just have coffee at home. So what are you doing here? Are you like the lesbian type here?" he asked as he glanced over the other host members. Haruhi got flustered. "No-no! It's nothing like that! It's just I broke one of their priceless vases and now I must be a host in order to pay them back," she said quietly.

"Why don't you just pay them with money then?" Shunsuke asked, taking a forkful of his strawberry shortcake. "Cake not risen enough…" he mumbled.

"I don't have money to pay them back really. They said it cost 8 million yen, at least," she replied, thinking back on the incident. The boy merely nodded his head. "But we do need to keep it a secret or else I'll never be able to pay them back. More troublesome really but I don't mind if I'm treated as a boy," she said.

"So tell me how you got into this overdressed high school anyway," the boy asked as he sipped the last of his tea.

Haruhi and Shunsuke's conversation continued, light laughs coming from both occasionally as they kept talking. The blonde prince continued to get distracted watching both and narrowing his eyes.

"Is something the matter, Tamaki-kun?" the girls surrounding him asked. He shook himself out of his daze and returned to his conversation. "Of course not, my lovely princess. You are here to shine light here after all." He replied easily.

Poorly concealed snickers and giggles emitted from where Haruhi and Shunsuke was as they tried, and failed, to laugh at Tamaki's corny lines.

"He does that everyday?" Shunsuke asked, laughing quietly. Haruhi tried to suppress her laughter, nodding. She was glad to have found someone that won't get offended with poking fun of Tamaki once in a while. His antics are endearing but funny as well.

The laugh subsided as they tried to catch their breaths. "Oh man, that is a good one too. Those lines never work on me though. Last year, some guy…" he continued his tale.

Hikaru was half lying down Kaoru's chest as they continued their 'pretend' forbidden brotherly love 'act'. However, both minds were stuck in the past as their mouths were in the present, trying to figure out exactly why the boy with Haruhi seemed so familiar and as if he was a kindred soul.

A/N: This is just a shit long excerpt of the first chapter of the Remixed Barging In. I really would love some suggestions for future chapters and if you would like to see any specific episodes to be written since I'm not rewriting all of the episodes. Again, I would love ANY brilliant ideas.

And if you really don't want a threesome with Hikaru/Shunsuke/Kaoru, then you're insane, but if you really don't want that, I think I can work something out ;)

Review Review Review!


End file.
